Please Me Don't Teez Me
by VeridianShalcro
Summary: Allen and Lavi met when Lavi signs up to start working at the 'Black Order', the strip club Allen works at. As their relationship grows, Lavi starts to learn that Allen's past isn't as light as he thought it was. Laven. Stripper!AU. Rated M.
1. Show 1

...

Hello There!

Well, if you're reading this then yu have picked up the first chapter of Shalcro and VeridianSoul's first collaboration fanfic! Hence the name 'VeridianShalcro'.

This is Shalcro speaking BTW.

You might have seen the hype we put up on our Tumblr's but honestly we're both very excited to finally get this project rolling!

How this will work is we'll both be taking turns writing chapters, this first chapters is Veridian's, so she'll be doing all the odd chapters, while I'll be writing the even ones! Its kind of like, Rping, but with fanfiction. Veridian will be writing from more of Allen POV and I'll be writing more from Lavi's POV. But I'm pretty sure you've all read a collab fic before so I don't think I need to explain much more.

Anyways, enough with my rambling! The first chapter is starting! Veridian's AN's are at the end of the chapter! Enjoy! And I'll see all you lovely fans in the next chapter!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro

...

When Allen's boss told him that they'd be getting a new dancer here at Black Order, the white haired male was rather excited. The English boy had been the only lead for ages, and being the only lead has limited his abilities and the Order's ranking in the city. What Allen didn't know though is that the second he'd walk through that door his entire life would change. Allen wouldn't be just 'that stripper boy' anymore, he'd become something _entirely different_.

…

"Allen!" The teal haired girl's melodic voice sounded over the thick bass blasting from the speakers. The boy she had been calling out to, Allen, quickly silenced his music and peeked around the wall of his personal studio to see her grinning sweetly. "Come on up and take a breather. I want you to check out some designs I drew up! Plus the new dancer should be here soon. Don't want to miss that do you?" Allen smiled, so the new dancer would be here soon? That was exciting.

"I'll be up in a second!" Allen responded, grabbing a white towel off a bar stool nearby, dabbing at the sweat that had rolled down his pale face, "If he's gonna be here soon I have to be more presentable," Allen smirked before continuing, "Don't wanna make a bad first impression." Lenalee immediately rolled her eyes and strutted her way up the stairs back to the main floor. Once she was gone the white-haired man made his way to the wall of mirrors and began poking at his sopping wet hair, mussing it up with the towel until it didn't look so sweaty then moving on to straightening out the gray sweatpants and white t-shirt hanging loosely off his thin frame. The white haired boy stared at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that, with a smile plastered on his face before it quickly deflated.  
><em><br>I hope he doesn't mind...I didn't think I'd be sociable today so I hadn't thought of bringing other clothes. _Allen thought._  
><em>  
>With a sigh and another yell from his friend Lenalee he finally trekked up the stairs. Black sneakers squeaked against the smooth flooring of the abandoned nightclub as he made his way to where the girl stood. Mid afternoon light filtered through the barred windows casting the usually neon room into pale hues, only broken by Allen's shadows as he passed.<p>

"Alright Lena, whatcha got for me?!" Allen inquired, smiling at his Chinese friend, still feeling rather warm from his previous practicing. Lenalee handed over a purple clipboard littered with drawings, page after page was filled with colorful sketches of the most intricate designs and in styles of fashions. It looked like she had made quiet a few new designs since the last time Allen looked through her work, they all looked great.

"Lena, these are amazing! Are you sure you're gonna have time to make all these?" The excitement of the new dancer coming soon had put him in a good mood, so he was very happy to see the new designs. The Chinese girl nodded with a determined look on her face.

"Of course Allen! What do you take me for?" Allen was about to respond but before the sweaty boy could reply voices from the back entrance filled the silence. His stomach instantly filled with butterflies, he was a little nervous to meet the new dancer after all, he always got a little nervous when meeting new people, but when he was on stage, that was another thing. In between snippets of the conversation he heard his name spoken, probably from his boss, who was most likely the one leading the new dancer inside. His name was repeated at a louder volume and he turned around to face where the voice was coming from, and his heart _immediately_ skipped a beat.

There standing next to his excitable boss Komui, was a rather tall man. He was definitely attractive, but then again, what was Allen expecting, he was a new dancer for god's sake! Of course he had to be attractive! He had bright red hair and a single, frothy, ocean green eye, the other covered by a black eye patch, which immediately caught the white-haired boy's attention. Everything about this guy seemed laid back and fun from his slightly slouched posture straight down to what he was wearing. His black skinny jeans were accompanied by a red graphic t-shirt with the words 'Shit Happens' scrawled across the front in white lettering.

Allen could see Komui forming his name on his lips and pointing at the boy, making the redhead peek excitedly at him as well, his hands stuffed into his dark wash skinny jeans. Their eyes met, lighting a smile on the redhead's lips. The small contact left Allen with a small hint of embarrassment as he noticed the intriguing man striding closer.

"Oh!" Allen started, feeling his cheeks heat up a tad as the red-head stepped closer and closer. Allen was glad he had just been working out, so that the red-head wouldn't really think twice about his probably red face,"Y-You must be new!" Or his stuttering, "I'm Allen… uhhh… welcome to our family!" The younger flashed a perfect smile, glad that his stage work also brought him good acting skills, but for some reason, bad words skills. He watched as the man's attitude dipped into a more conversational expression.

"Nice to meet ya', I'm Lavi!" The red-head held out his hand and smiled warmly as Allen's sweaty palms met his. When he pulled away he wiped his hand on his pants, Allen feeling a little guilty that he had probably gotten his man sweat all over his hand, but the other didn't seem to mind. The one-eyed man sheepishly rubbed at his neck and looked back to where Komui used to be, his smile dropping into a frown, when he noticed that his new boss wasn't anywhere to be seen. A tad disappointed he looked back to Allen, Noticing the clipboard in the white-haired boys hands. A bit of concern began to rise in his body as he noticed the bright purple board, instantly asking what had come to his mind, "Say, you wouldn't happen to be my advisor would you?" Lavi asked, his lips pouting slightly.

"What? Oh no, Lenalee's the advisor over there. She handles everything from wardrobe, makeup, payments, planning, almost anything you could possibly need." Lavi looked at Lenalee in surprise as if he hadn't noticed her at all, he was rather impressed that the small, innocent-looking girl, could handle all of this. She looked out of place to be working at a strip club honestly, but then again, what did he know?

"Oh! Sorry there girly!" Lavi held out a hand to the girl, the two shaking hands politely, introducing himself once again before he turned his attention back to the other male in the room.

"Then what do ya' do here?" Lavi asked, slightly confused. Allen laughed melodically before handing Lenalee back her clipboard, a little amused at the others confusion.

"I'm the lead dancer here." Lavi immediately looked at him in shock, his green eye widening considerably. That wasn't expected for sure! He didn't look anything like a stripper!

"Seriously?!" The red-head exclaimed, "No offense man, but ya' don't look the type!" Allen chuckled slightly and started to walk across the floor back towards his studio, swaying his hips slightly in a joking matter.

"No offense, but you look too much like one." An embarrassed expression spread across Lavi's face. Halfway across the room Allen turned, motioning for the flushing red-head to follow him. When he just stayed in place, Allen spoke up again, "Well," He inquired, his voice ringing through the vacant room, "Are you coming… or what? There's quiet a bit to do before we open for the night so I should give you the tour." That said red-head, stood there flustered for a few more moments before he snapped out of his trance, trotting up to the white-haired boy, trailing shyly behind him as he followed him down the creaky stairs.

They soon came to a thin hallway, littered with lots of doors leading to lord knows what. Allen pointed into the first door on the right, starting the beginning of their tour.

"This is the studio, there are other dancers here but they prefer to practice at home, so it's usually empty. I don't like practicing at home so I spend most of my time here, but you're welcome to share it with me, it's always open." Allen swung open the door and held his hands out in a grand gesture that wasn't really needed.

The studio was simple, white walls with polished wood flooring, nothing exciting. The wall of mirrors was void of any fingerprints or smudges and everything looked like new. It was obvious that it was well kept, but despite the blandness of the studio, Lavi still let out a long whistle.

"Nice studio ya' got here, I don't like practicing at home either, so I'm definitely gonna take ya' up on that offer bro." Allen moved out of the way for Lavi when he walked out onto the floor. His perfect grin seemed to get brighter as he looked at the both of them in the mirror.

The pair both stood there for a moment, just staring at their reflections in the large mirror, it was very clear, and Lavi thought that he'd get in trouble with the clean police if he touched it. An idea struck him quickly during his little staring session, his personality forcing him to ask it before thinking about the question.

"Hey Allen," He spoke up, watching as the boy turned his head to look at him, despite the fact that they could see each other fine in the mirrors, "How 'bout ya' show me what you can do?" The redhead turned his head tipping it back slightly, gestured towards the dance floor, his single red eyebrow arched upwards.

"Stick around for the show and you'll see, I don't strip for free." Allen turned on his heel, swishing his hips jokingly as he walked towards a door on the far wall. Lavi chuckled slightly, noticing that his sentence rhymed, probably, unintentionally, "Come on, there's still some things I gotta show you." Lavi shrugged before letting out a catcall as he followed, Allen taking it pleasingly.

"Damn, ya' always such a tease?" Allen smiled, letting out a quick 'Pffft!' as he pushed the scratched door open, revealing a rather large room with the paint slightly peeling around the corners. Across the center of a wall a white vanity with multiple light bulbs surrounded a large mirror, comfortable looking bar stools perched invitingly in front of the counter. Blinking Christmas lights of every color trailed around the room past all the makeup cabinets and clothing racks filled to the brim with their respectable items.

"You could say that, or you could say that I'm a man just trying to make a living." Allen spoke, giving Lavi one last playful wink as he spoke, his steel-blues eyes meeting Lavi's single green one. He picked a black top hat off the counter and turned around, plopping it on Lavi's head, wondering how he would look in it, "This is the makeup slash dressing room by the way." He stated, all be it a pointless statement due to the answer of what this room was rather obvious.

"As a stripper?" Lavi grinned in a cocky manor, taking the velvet hat off and placing it on a rack overflowing with miscellaneous props.

"I never said it was an honest living." Allen smirked back, Lavi instantly started laughing. To be honest, they both rather enjoyed this playful banter.

"Guess I can't argue there." Allen ushered Lavi out of the room insistently before pulling the door shut, their trip to the makeup/dress room feeling somewhat short, but it wasn't the most important room, so it didn't matter much how long they had stayed.

"I didn't think you'd be able to." The white-haired boy spoke, leading the way back up the stairs and on to the main dance floor. "That's basically everything you need to worry about. The staff bathroom and showers are in the back the way you came. This will be where I take my leave to get ready for the show but you're welcome to stick around. Komui and Lenalee usually have something that's needs to be done, so you can help them for tonight if you're interested." Allen smiled one last time before waving goodbye. As he walked away towards the showers he could feel his heart swell with excitement, why it was beginning to beat so quickly didn't surprise him, he always got this way before shows, but he could just feel that tonight was going to be _great_.

Time passed quickly as Allen walked this way and that around the still empty club, getting ready for tonight's show. Lenalee had already been in to make sure he was dressed and to help with his hair and makeup. The deep bass and the sound of people above made his heart beat faster in anticipation as he stretched alone. He was always excited to perform his shows, it was always like that, but tonight was different. Tonight he couldn't ignore that little feeling in the pit of his stomach, knowing it was the small flutter of hope that Lavi had stayed for the show. He didn't know why he wanted the man to be there, it's not like he knew him well or anything, but for some reason he wanted Lavi there more than anything.

The speakers crackled as Allen's name filled the room along with cheers of enthusiasm. The pleasant butterflies in his stomach seemed to beat with renewed vigor as he hauled himself off the floor and up the stairs. He snuck around the back and placed himself behind the stage, doing his regular breathing exorcises before the show would start, finally ready to go.

Lavi had decided to stay for the night, helping out with Komui and some of his, somehow, never ending paper work, glad that he was now wandering out into the crowd, drink in hand, curtsey of the bartender that he had met earlier that day before the club had opened up. He was a calm, blond-haired man by the name of Reever, and Lavi had got to know him rather well in the short time that they had talked, Reever not only welcoming to the Black Order, but also telling him how he ended up there and the such. He had also helped out at the bar for a while after he decided to stay, getting rather angry with Komui quickly and deciding to help out with Reever, and of course he had stayed, he had to see Allen perform after all. He was curious to say the least, Allen definitely didn't look like he'd exploit his body for a living, but judging by the mass of people mobbing together around the stage, all looking rather excited, he was starting to think otherwise.

"Hey Lavi! Are you ready?!" Lenalee shouted at the red-head, noticing him leaning on the wall near the back of the room, walking up next to the redhead.

"Yeah!" Lavi yelled back, "He's got quite the crowd! Is it always like this?!" They both stepped closer as excited fans pushed themselves past.

"Oh yeah! Allen only works on Fridays and Saturdays! Our profit skyrockets! Especially on nights where he does performances like this!" The redhead raised an eyebrow at that. Only two days a week? Now that sounded fun, not to mention that if Allen is as good as he acts then he probably rakes in the cash.

Before Lavi could respond the lights on the stage switched on and a heavy guitar riff tore through the noise.  
><em><br>Allll right!  
><em>  
>Allen ran out onto the stage causing the screams and cheers to double in volume. Lavi's eyes widened in surprise. Allen looked <em>completely<em> different from their meeting earlier. The boy had taken a full 180 from his baggy sweat pants to some of tightest black jeans Lavi had ever seen. Not to mention that the white shirt and black jacket clung to Allen in such a way that you could see every curvature of his petite body. His white hair was tousled sexily and his gray eyes perfectly defined. Lavi had never seen such a sex god and the boy hadn't even started dancing yet. Maybe it was that sexy half-lidded look he was giving the crowd that made him seem so attractive, or maybe it was the overly tall black stripper heels that made him look great, like Jesus, those shoes must have had given him an extra five inches.

Allen strode to the single microphone provocatively, his hips swaying to the beat, a small skip being placed into his strides that made him seem like he couldn't stop moving. The vocals began with Allen mimicking them perfectly, his body rolling expertly.  
><em><br>Hey, you're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it! When I dream I'm doin' you all night! Scratches all down my back to keep me right on!  
><em>

The screams increased as Allen took off his jacket, throwing it off to the side of the stage. His long fingers began unbuttoning his shirt with ease as he continued to walk around the stage getting everyone excited.  
><em><br>Take it off! The paper is your game! You jump in bed with fame!  
><em>  
>The white haired boy ripped the shirt off his slim shoulders and pointed at himself cockily sending the entire audience into a lust filled frenzy, everyone but Lavi at least. The boy was in too much shock to react. Lenalee on the other hand kept glancing between Allen and Lavi, noticing how they both had eyes on each other. It wasn't long into the performance when Allen had noticed the red-head in the crowd and couldn't tear his eyes away. Just seeing the man sent waves of encouragement through him, giving him even more energy than any fan had given him before. After all, when somebody new would come by everyone would want to show off what they could do.<p>

Lenalee knew that Lavi would crack his indifferent outer shell when he saw what Allen was about to do. This performance had always been the best with almost any crowd. Lenalee just knew Allen would choose this particular one for the night.

Allen walked to the microphone with a sexy swagger in his step. He placed one hand on the microphone and leaned in close, discreetly turning it on for his next stunt.

"Crazy bitch," Allen's breath came hot and low, his voice filling the room and sending shivers through the crowd, be especially Lavi, "Crazy bitch," As Allen continued to sing his voice dipped lower and lower, small gasps and exhausted pants leaving his lips, "Crazy...bitch..." Soon enough Allen's free hand lifted to his shoulder and slowly began sliding down his chest before coming to rest at his belt buckle. He tugged on it lightly, teasing the crowd with his movement, but retracted his fingers away in favor of wrapping them around the microphone.

"Hey...you're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it. When I dream...I'm doing you all night. Scratches all down my back to keep me right on." Allen's eyelids lowered sexily, his realistic sounding moans shaking the stereos, he must have had some good experience on him to sound just like a girl with his moans. The music began picking up tempo again and so did Allen's hips, they had always been moving, which was one of the universal rules of stripping, but he gyrated in close proximity to the microphone stand as the chorus picked up again. The song began to draw to a close but not without Allen's help. He pulled the microphone from the stand and held it up to his lips.

"You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me!"

The song ended abruptly, the fans screaming out Allen's stage name 'Red', as he stood on stage smiling and waving at everyone kindly. Lavi looked over at Lenalee with the most confused look on his face. He tried to form words but not a single one would pass his lips. All he could say for certain was that Allen was the _best_ at imitating sex noises.

Eventually the crowd dissipated enough for Allen to exit, quickly finding his friends in the center of the room. He laughed as he walked over barefoot, his shoes left forgotten behind the stage.

"How was it?" Allen breathed, still in the afterglow of his performance. He wiped the sweat of his brow with the back of his hand, panting slightly from exhaustion.

"Well done as usual!" Lenalee and Allen high-fived like they do every night, as is tradition. Lavi stayed silent for a second before looking Allen in the eyes calmly.

"Are you some kind of sex god?"

...

Authors Notes From Veridian: Hiii uwu

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm really excited to do this SUPER SECRET PROJECT OF AWESOMENESS (That's not much of a secret anymore but shhhh let's not talk about that.) with Shalcro. We'll be alternating between chapters and we'll most likely be updating randomly. Also! We do NOT own the song used, which is Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry by the way. I want to give a huge shout out to Shalcro for editing this cuz holy crap. It sounds sooo much better than the original haha. Anyway, thank you so much for reading~

…


	2. Show 2

...

Hellooo Veridian here! I just got done editing this and oh gosh Shalcro is so darling~ I couldn't stop smiling as I read this! Lavi is such a dork haha.

We hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, we'd really appreciate it if you'd review and tell us how we are doing. It'd really help us in creating the ultimate reader experience as we work on a collab for the first time. You're feedback really helps and is hugely encouraging!

Have fun~

...

Lavi had stepped into the night club's back door rather early for his shift. His shift, or his show, didn't start until 11:00pm, and it was only 9:30pm! But then again, Allen had suggested that he get there early, so that they could find on outfit for him that he actually didn't have, have Lenalee measure him and the such so that she could make proper outfits for him. You know, those kind of things.

But Lavi really didn't need to be there _that_early, now did he? He could have come at 10:20pm and still would have had plenty of time, but the reason why he had come so early was because he wanted to see Allen's performance. Lenalee had mentioned to him that Allen only came in on Fridays and Saturdays, and since today was Saturday, that meant it was the only other day Allen was going to be performing, and from the three that he had seen the night before, with a few in between his, he _definitely_ wanted to see more.

Like Allen had said, there were other performers, though only a few others, each performing once an hour, and since the club was open from 10:00pm to 4:00am which meant there was seven performances a night. There were three performers in total, one of them having to perform three times in one night, which probably wasn't very hard since the performances were rather short, only ever lasting as long as the song was. The one who had performed three times, was Allen of course, since he was the main dancer at the Black Order, and damn did he like his performances, if the fact that he had to wash his pants twice the next day wasn't proof enough then he didn't know what was.

Lavi did meet the other two performers, one, he got to know rather well, and the other… not so much. The first one he met was one of the few female strippers that worked at the Black Order, a lady named 'Eliade'. She looked like she _really _belonged there, with her bleach blond hair and big boobs. She was a looker honestly, and when Lavi tried to flirt with her after her show, she teased him along slightly, but then quickly pushed him off, telling him that she already had a fiancé. Lavi did meet that said fiancé later that night, catching him picking up Eliade later that night just as Lavi was about to leave, he was a rather shy man by the name of Krory, he wasn't a bad person. Eliade wasn't a bad person either, Lenalee just said that she was a lot nicer to people when she gets to know them, so Lavi'd just have to wait, but the next person he met… wasn't the _greatest_.

There was another man who had performed that night, he was a Japanese man by the name of 'Yu Kanda'. From the moment he stepped onto that stage with nothing but a leather vest and tight leather pants on, he knew he probably wouldn't like him much. He never said a single thing while he was on stage, unlike Allen and Eliade who had very passionately sang along to each of the songs in their performances. But nope, this 'Yu Kanda' didn't say anything, he just did his dance moves which were slow and rhythmic for the song and left the stage, but somehow, it worked, because he probably got more cheers and fangirl screams then any of the other performers could combined. Allen didn't seem to like this guy either, because the second his name was told over those speakers, Allen scowled from beside Lavi at the back of the club, watching his performance with a huge frown on his face.

Kanda came to visit them after his show, mostly only talking very little with Lenalee, him and Allen almost getting in a giant argument over absolutely nothing if it wasn't for Lenalee butting in and ceasing the shouting. Lavi, being his peppy self, introduced himself to the long haired man, though he only scowled in response, giving him one of the tightest hand shakes of his life, he swore he must have broken something. He was curd and unlikable, and seemed _perfect_ to tease, and right after he had introduced himself, adding on an intimidatingly sexy 'Don't ever call me Yu' at the end of his sentence, Lavi was sure to give him the most annoying sounding nickname of 'Yu-bear', which was followed by him almost being punched in the face by the Japanese man if it wasn't for Lenalee blocking it right at the last second.

That block shocked Lavi honestly, he never expected her to be strong enough to fully block a punch from the very well built man, but she somehow did, and that simple block, was intimidating enough to make Lavi leave a mental note to never mess with the younger lady. Regardless, Lavi left that night rather liking the new club he had signed up for, looking forward to coming in the next day to work for real.

Now Lavi had never actually planned to go into the sex industry, he was actually planning to become a historian, but… that plan failed. At the age of nineteen, just after he had graduated from high-school and was looking for a college to go into, he was out of luck. His Grandfather, well he wasn't actually his Grandfather Lavi just called him that ever since he was little, the man he had lived with since he was six years old, was out of money, only having enough to pass the two by in their everyday life, and didn't have enough money to pay for an education for him.

Lavi had picked up many part-time jobs through his high-school years in hope to help his struggling Grandfather, but at almost every one he had been at, he was either laid-off, or fired, always saying that he was never really fit for the job, since he got off task rather easily and could never focus on only one thing at a time. So a _real_ job was never for him, and no matter how hard he tried, he'd always lose his job one way or another.

So, once his high-school years had passed, he was still looking for a job that was until one of his friends said that he might do well as a male stripper. Lavi instantly freaked out, saying that he'd never do something like that, but when his friend pointed out just how many girlfriends he had had in his years and just how good looking and how good he was in bed, he couldn't really deny it any longer.

So he applied at the nearest strip club, looking into the jobs. They thankfully took him in because of his looks and sexual experience, and he was quick to learn the ropes and get good rather quickly, the feelings and moves coming very naturally to him. He had been rather popular at his first club, but after an accident at his first club, he was fired, despite the fact that he was so popular.

After that he had never had just as much luck at his first club with any other, and within the past three years, he had been hopping from club to club, hoping that they would keep him just a little longer then the last. The Black Order, had always been a rather popular club from the start, and he had tried many times to get in, calling in for an interview, but it wasn't until his third try, and after eight clubs prior that he got in, just hoping that all of his trying would be worth it in the end, and that they'd keep him a bit longer than his earlier clubs.

So you could say, this was his plan B in life that was never really planned in the first place, but he made more money then he could have hoped for, so there was no way he was leaving now. He always thought the sex industry was like a black hole, 'cause once you step inside, there's no coming back and no knowing just where you'll end up.

This time, like every other time, Lavi was going to be a good worker, and do what he was told in hopes of keeping his job, and the people here seemed nice enough already, so what was there to lose? So keeping his job was part of the reason why he had come so early.

He trotted happily into the club, wondering where everyone who was in that day was. Allen had said that most of the strippers only come for the shows they had to do then leave right after, but some like to stay to watch the others. Allen was usually one of the ones who'd stay and watch the other's performances.

Walking with a skip in the step that he always had through the club, he made his way past the large open dance floor that was connected to the bar, a few tables and booths, and of course, the stage. Making his way near that back 'Staff Only' door which was located next to the public men's and women's bathrooms, making his way down the creaky wooden stairs, his hand trailing down the black painted walls of the thin staircase.

As he made his way down the stairs, he began to here some faint music playing. He guessed Allen was already there. His suspicion were confirmed when the red-head reached the first door on the right, or, Allen's dance studio, a beat pushing out from the door.

He knew that song actually… was that… was that 'Wiggle' by 'Jason Derulo'? Oh now this must be great. Lavi quickly opened the door to the studio, hoping to sneak a quick peek of what Allen was practicing, but what he saw, was something… he wasn't really expecting.

There, arms sitting on the others shoulders, looking rather deeply into the others eyes mouthing the words 'It's just one thing that's killing me, how'd you get all that in them jeans?' was Allen and Kanda, Allen's eyes staring very deeply into the taller's.

Lavi was shocked honestly, Allen hated Kanda didn't he? So why was he staring ever so seductively into his eyes, Kanda having the same stoic expression plastered on his face. Where they in a relationship? Maybe a secret relationship? Oh he'd tell everyone if that was true.

He leaned against the door frame, watching as Allen's head flung to the side as he heard the scratching of the cheap doors hinges, his face looking over in confusion as his practice was stopped.

"Someone gettin' a little close there, now are they?" Lavi smirked, pointing over to the confused white-haired male whos hands were still wrapped around Kanda's neck. Allen instantly flushed up, breaking away from Kanda and holding his hands up in defense.

"It's not what it looks like! Me and Kanda do joint performances you see and we were jus-" After Allen had mentioned 'Joint Performances' he knew exactly what he had been doing, though he was somewhat glad that Allen and Kanda weren't in a relationship of some kind. Lavi put his hand up in a placating gesture.

"I get it, I get it! I'm just gettin' ya' back for yesterday." Kanda only scoffed and Lavi continued the conversation, making his way to the plastic pop-up table in the corner of the room to turn off the music. Allen rolled his eyes, calming down a bit from what Lavi had said.

"Whatever," The white haired boy scowled, his nose scrunching up before he looked back to the red-head, "Why are you here so early? I know Lenalee needs to measure you and stuff but you really didn't need to come this early." Allen asked back, seeing Kanda take a slug of his water from the corner of his eyes. Lavi shrugged.

"I just want to make a good first impression, plus, I didn't want to miss your show after all." Lavi tried to wink, but because of his single eye, it looked more like an awkward wink, but it didn't fail to turn Allen on slightly. Allen's face shook every so slightly, letting out a playful scoff, his face contorting into a playful smirk, much like the one he had on stage, but being much more respectful, and kind, then his all out sex god smirk he had goin' on in his performances. He stepped closer to the red-head, placing one bare foot in front of the other and making some kind of sexy cat walk as he stepped closer to the red-head, his sweating fingers dusting under Lavi's chin lightly as he spoke.

"I'm very flattered, Master Lavi." He spoke, his lips still being parted as he finished his sentence, making a small 'O' shape that was just ever so inviting. They both heard the door shut behind them, and something along the lines of 'Fucking idiots', being muttered under Kanda's breath, but they both ignored him. Lavi was quick to grab the sweaty wrist of Allen's hand that had trailed across his tan skin, smirking in his own seduction skills back to Allen.

"You're very welcome, Slave Allen," Though his sexy grin quickly faded once he noticed Kanda had left the room, "But do you really do performances with that guy?It don't seem like you like him very much." Allen rolled his eyes, stepping over to the table in the corner of the room to pick up his white work-out towel, dabbing his forehand, arms, and neck free of all sweat before taking some water from his water bottle and squirting some of the liquid into his hand, rubbing it on the back of his neck. He spoke as he did this.

"I don't like it anymore then he does, but our shows seem to be the most profitable for some reason." Allen stated honestly, making his way into the makeup/dressing room, Lavi following him quickly.

"Why's that?" Lavi asked, a tad curious as to why the two seemed so popular with the fans. Allen scoffed again, beginning to look through some of the racks of outfits and skimpy clothing that filled the racks of the room.

"I don't know, I guess it's kind of that the girls like the image of two guys having sex together, and I think they like it even more when the two guys hate each other." Lavi raised an eyebrow as Allen began to place some outfits into Lavi's arms.

"That…makes… some sense?" Lavi spoke, still rather unclear despite Allen's explanation.

"If you really want to know then go ask someone from the audience." Lavi shrugged.

"Will do." He spoke back.

"Ya'think we might be able to do a joint performance sometime?" Lavi inquired. Allen tugged Lavi close by the ties of his sweater.

"That depends on how good you are, hun." Allen purred, licking his lips seductively.

"I'm good, _trust me_."

"Well if you're good then you must have something planned for tonight, right?" Allen asked out of concern for his new co-worker, letting go of his sweater strings, hence all the outfits he was placing in his arms. Lavi gave another awkward blink/wink.

"Don't worry, I got it covered," Allen smiled, a warm and welcoming smile instead of his usual sexy one, "The only thing I need is a suit and tie."

"Suits are in the closet and you can probably find a tie laying around somewhere." Allen tilted his head to the side quickly, gesturing to the messy room. He had taken Lavi's statement too seriously.

"That was a figure of speech." Lavi frowned. Allen laughed.

"I know, I'm just getting you back from earlier." Allen winked, copying Lavi. Lavi rolled his eyes.

"Is it always going to be like this between us?" Lavi questioned, a grin making its way back onto his face.

"Probably," Allen giggled, "But let me explain how this room works. Each rack is labeled with the performer's name, and unless stated otherwise, anything else is fair game for you right now, it works the same with all the makeup. Most of the strippers here won't mind if you use their makeup, but only ever use others like say if you run out of something and you really need it, but other then that you should probably stay away from other people's makeup. The only thing people really get angry about here is outfits, but that doesn't really matter because I doubt you'd be able to fit into anyone else's stuff," Lavi listened in Allen's little lecture, taking some time part way through it to start looking through the outfits Allen had placed in his arms, "You got it?" Allen asked again when he noticed Lavi being engrossed in the outfits more then him, Lavi perched his head up quickly at the call.

"Oh! Yeah! Got it!" Lavi called back, looking at the other sheepishly. Allen's eyes darted to the other side of the room in annoyance.

"Good, now you should probably go and try some of that stuff on, I don't think there's much else in here that'll fit you."

"Sure," Lavi spoke back, "Where are the change rooms?" Allen smirked.

"In my house, there are no change rooms, but here, they're back there." Allen's thumb pointed to the corner of the smallish room, a darkly colored shower curtain covering a probably small changing room.

"Then maybe I'll stop by your house sometime." Lavi smirked, playing along with Allen's light teasing.

"I'd like it if you did, but for now, I gotta get cleaned up for my show. I expect to see you there, Master Lavi." Allen purred, his hips swaying like they had the day before as he stepped to the exit of the room. Lavi would have tipped his hat, if he had one.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Slave Allen."

...

Once Allen had left the makeup/change room, Lavi was quick to get behind the black shower curtain into the small change room, which was much like one you would find at a clothing store, having a single body mirror, a small bench, and a few hooks for clothing hangers. Lavi sorted through the outfits Allen had given him, settling for a pair of tight, black, leather pants that he honestly had the hardest time ever getting on, another leather vest that had quiet a good view of his midriff, fingerless leather gloves, and a random wide-rimmed European style hat he found laying around that he really liked, a large, hot-pink, peacock feather poking out from the low base of the hat.

After he was all dressed, he noticed that Kanda had made his way inside the room while he was changing, seated rather firmly on one of the cushy bar stools in front of one of three mirrors in the room, doing his makeup. The last thing Lavi needed was a pair of shoes, because he couldn't perform bare-footed now could he? He did that once actually, had to go to the doctors afterwards to get all the splinters from his foot removed, the club he was working at the time didn't have the greatest stage ever.

He asked the focused Kanda in the room where the shoes where located, he just grumbled back, saying they were in the closet, and to avoid anything that was labeled 'Yu Kanda' which Lavi obeyed, because he had giant man feet honestly, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't even be able to fit into any of Kanda's shoes. Instead, he searched around the many open shoe boxes that were hidden in the closet until he found something that would fit him, though the only thing that he _could_ find that fit him where a pair of stripper heels that looked just a little too tall for his liking and would probably murder his feet, but he had to go with the overly-tall black shoes, for they were the only ones his size. He'd have to request for some more shoes in his size, but they did make his booty look nice, so he wasn't really complaining.

Throughout all of the eight clubs Lavi had worked at, most of them would have had stock costumes, and this club was like that too, it's just that this club could make custom costumes, and it seemed like this club mostly ran with them, and hence Lenalee asking him to met her sometime the next day so she could measure him and the such, and that's where he was headed to next, Lenalee's little work space, having some time before Kanda and Allen's show.

Lenalee's little office was a bit farther down the thin hallway of the 'Staff Only' part of the club, located next to the employee showers/bathrooms, and Komui's main office. Clad in his new outfit, he knocked on her door, getting a quick, 'Who is it?' in response. He responded with a 'It's Lavi!' and just decided to let himself in.

The sound of a sewing machine could be heard as he stepped into her office, Lenalee, the Chinese beauty, sat at a large wooden table in the corner of the black painted room, the table almost invisible due to the way it was painted. The room was littered with lots of different manikins and fabrics, a few sewing machines placed over the table that Lenalee was sat at, each looking intricate and difficult to work, at least to Lavi. Lenalee spun around in her swivel chair, looking over to the dressed up red-head.

"Hello Lavi!" She greeted as she spun around, "You look nice!" _Nice_, oh he looked much more then nice.

"Nice?"Lavi scoffed, "That's an understatement." Lavi grinned, shaking his hips violently from side to side in the door frame, showing off just how _nice_ they were to the lady. Lenalee giggled.

"Alright, you're a sexy beast. Is that better?" Lenalee laughed, rolling her eyes. Lavi grinned, taking the compliment.

"Much better." Lavi shrugged, stepping a bit closer to Lenalee so they could speak better.

"I'm assuming you're here to get fitted, right?" Lenalee asked, her eyes lighting up slightly as she asked the question. Lavi nodded, crossing his arms.

"Mmhhmm." He let out, watching as Lenalee smiled brightly, still seeming much to innocent to be working at a strip club, stepping back up to the sewing machine she was just using and grabbing a measuring tape from behind it.

"Oh you don't know how excited I am to start making costumes for you!" Lenalee squealed slightly, starting to measure Lavi's waist, taking notes on the phone in her other hand.

"You're really excited?" Lavi questioned, his voice lower then what it was before.

"Oh I am!" Lenalee spoke again, "Ever since I saw you yesterday I knew exactly what I wanted to make for you, and I can't wait to get started on it!" Lavi raised his single visible eyebrow.

"And what's that?"

"That's a secret." Lavi could hear Lenalee's snarky laughter come after her statement, she must have something really _good_, or something really _bad_ planned. Lenalee moved on from his waist to Lavi's hips, asking Lavi to put his arms out so she could measure it properly. Lavi frowned.

"Really Lena-Lady?" Lenalee laughed again.

"I just want it to be a surprise, and Lena-Lady? Is that my nickname now?" Lavi smirked.

"Yup." The Chinese girl giggled.

"Well I like it, so I guess it's fine." Lavi grinned silly.

"That's good! I give nicknames to everyone!" Lavi spoke, before a silence hushed the room, 'Lena-Lady' as she was now called, measuring every inch of Lavi's body to get his proportions, that was, until a question popped into Lavi's mind that always seemed to wonder easily.

"Hey Lena?" Lavi started.

"What's up?' The Chinese girl responded.

"Why'd you start working here? You don't seem like the type to work in the sex industry." Lenalee gave out a small 'Hmm' as she measured Lavi's legs.

"My brother offered me the job." She stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he runs this place!" She inquired. Lavi's eye widened.

"Wait…Komui's your brother?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah! He is! I'm surprised he offered me the job actually, he's really overprotective of me to the point where he wouldn't even let a single boy get within a meter of me!" Lavi raised an eyebrow, well that sort of made sense, Komui and Lenalee did look quiet alike after all, but if Komui was that protective of his sister then why did he let her into the sex industry?

"If your brother is so overprotective, then why did he offer ya' a job in the sex industry of all places?"

"Well, I was actually struggling to find a job as a designer for a while, so I guess my brother just picked up on that and let me in here. But he still is really protective of me when I'm here, always telling me not to talk to any of the guests and stuff, it's annoying really." Leanlee rambled.

"It sounds annoying." Lavi retorted.

"You don't know that half of it," Lenalee huffed. She let her measuring tape fall to the ground afterwards, typing a few things into her phone before continuing, "Well, that's all I need to do for now, you should get going if you wanna see Allen's show, it's going to be starting in ten." Lenalee was quick to show him the time on her phone, saying it was 9:51pm. Lavi grinned, giving Lena a nod before strutting his way to the door.

"You comin'?" He asked, spinning his head to look back to the smaller girl, his curious mood taking over him. Lenalee shook her head.

"Sorry no, I got to finish this costume for Eliade, but I'll catch yours! Don't worry!" She winked. Lavi grinned.

"I hope to see ya' there!" He exclaimed.

"Oh I will," She called back just as Lavi turned his head back to step out of the room, "You have a nice ass by the way!" Lavi swung his head back once more, deciding to shake that _nice ass_ in the door frame, teasing the younger girl.

"You'll see more of it tonight." He purred.

"I hope I do!" She giggled back.

...

Lavi was quick to sashay his way back out into the club which was starting to fill up with people, most of them being women and quiet a large amount of gay men, which Lavi could say he was part of, _somewhat_. He would have grabbed a drink or two from Reever at the bar, but since he had a show in about an hour or so, and that if he even had a single drink, he'd probably end up having way more then needed and end up drunk for his show, which he couldn't really risk for his first show here too, so he stayed away from the bar.

He found his familiar spot from the earlier night leaned up against the back wall of the club, having a rather good view of the stage from the back. People were beginning to pile up in front of the stage, the loud music blaring from the speakers as the bass of the dance music shook through the walls of the old club.

Butterflies rang their way through Lavi's stomach as the clock ticked closer and closer to Allen and Kanda's performance, and when that final song ended, and Kanda and Allen's names where announced by the DJ, 'H-Link' was what he was called if Lavi recalled correctly, as 'Red' and 'Mugen', Lavi's stomach did flip flops as the velvet pink and black curtains of the stage came open, Allen and Kanda soon walking out from either side, beginning their performance.

It wasn't a bad performance, no it was far from that, Lavi always said that a good strip performance could be judged by just how tight his pants were afterwards, and they were _definitely_ tight. Lavi's mind was telling him 'No' for some reason, but his body, oh his body, was telling him 'Yes'. Their performance was great, but there was just something about Allen performing with Kanda that set him off in the wrong way.

Allen seemed more like the solo kind of guy, not one that would be standing up on the stage performing with another person. He could somewhat see Kanda working with another person, maybe Eliade or someone, but it was just something about his grinding up against Allen that made him want to look away through almost the whole performance, the only thing keeping him watching was the amount of excitement he got from watching it.

But then again Lavi had asked earlier if he could perform with Allen sometime, even before he had even really seen him perform with anyone else. Was it because he was jealous? Maybe? He didn't know. Maybe it was just a one time thing? He just brushed the thought off, greeting the sweaty white-haired teen and the long haired Japanese man after their show was over.

Since Lenalee wasn't there, Allen settled for giving Lavi a high-five instead, which Lavi was very pleased about. Lavi had a temptation for half a second to lick the salty sweat that had transferred from Allen's hand to his during their high-five, but he was quick to kick that thought into the can and settle for wiping his hand on his pants, free of any grime. He teased Kanda by giving him a large bear hug and calling him his lovely nickname of 'Yu-bear' which he almost got smacked from if it wasn't for his quick reflexes. Lavi got a nice compliment from the white-haired sex god about his outfit he had picked out from the clothes he had given him and they settled for talking for about another hour or so at the bar while they wait for Lavi's show time. Kanda left shortly before Lavi and Allen got seated at the bar, saying that he didn't need to be there anymore and could do without the others' constant teasing.

It didn't help when Lenalee came out into the club about twenty minutes into their wait time, telling Lavi just how excited she was to see his show. He was beginning to get nervous to say the least, he had at least two people and maybe a couple of people in the crowd who knew about the new dancer all wondering what his first performance at the Black Order was going to be like, and as the clock ticked on, his nervousness only become more and more apparent. Why was he acting like this? He had performed about million times before? Was this going to be a repeat of his first ever performance? He hoped not.

Allen and Lenalee were quick to notice Lavi's shuffling when the clock began to tick near, reassuring him that he was probably going to do fine, and Allen, who had switched clubs quite a few times before, told him that first performances, even if they be at a different bar for just one night, were always nerve-racking. Lavi felt a little better after Allen's speech, having a little bit more confidence in him as the clock finally ticked 10:55pm, just about time for him to prepare.

Getting one last 'Good luck!' from Allen and Lenalee, he nervously shuffled his way to the DJ, 'H-Link' a rather tall man with large, black sunglasses and long blond hair tucked back in a neat braid, told him what song to play for his performance, as he then shuffled his way backstage, doing some quick breathing exorcises as he waited for his name to be called. He went over the performance he had planned for the millionth time that day in is head, finally putting on his game face as the song faded out, H-Link's gruff German voice coming through the speakers.

"Hello everyone, it is time vor vee 11:00pm show, kould everyone please get ready vor zee Black Order'z newezt dancer 'The 49th'!" Lavi made sure for the four hundredth thousandth time that everything was in place for his performance, he had his little skin toned headset hooked up and ready to go and there was nothing else on stage, it was just him, all him, why did he have to choose this performance?  
><em><br>Jason.  
><em>  
>That tauntingly stupid start of the song came on as the pink and black curtains were fully opened, Lavi still laying offstage.<br>_  
>Hehehe.<br>_  
>Lavi began his walk out onto the stage, putting on his game face which consisted of a sexy smirk and a half lidded emerald eye, setting with a bound in his overly tall heels.<br>_  
>Jason Derulo.<br>_  
>Lavi tipped the rim of his hat as he continued his way on stage, flashing that sexy grin as he heard the first cheers of his new fans in the crowd, his nervous behavior from before suddenly dropping as he heard those cheers.<br>_  
>Haha~<em>

_"Get jazzy on me."_

The first lyrics of the song rang on and Lavi's low, chocolaty smooth voice came in through the speakers, giving off another loud cheer of claps and squeals from the crowd below. He had made his way to the center of the stage now, leaning forward so his booty was sticking out to the back of the stage.  
><em><br>"I'm on that flight that you get on, international." _The crowd cheered again as he lent forward more, facing down to the front row of people by the stage.  
><em><br>"First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable." _Lavi kept his eyes on the first row of people in the crowd, trying to think about how Allen and Lenalee where watching him from the back of the club.  
><em><br>"'Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti." _The crowd picked up by now, clapping along to the beat of the song.  
><em><br>"I got lip stick stamps on my passport," _Lavi took in a deep sexual breath, _"You make it hard to leave~" _He flashed his sexy grin and gave his weird, awkward, wink/blink that always seemed to work no matter where he went, making a certain girly in the first row probably hard out of her mind.  
><em><br>"Been around the world, don't speak the language, but your booty don't need explainin'~!" _Lavi's ass began to shake rather quickly back and forth to the quick beat of the song, making the crowd at this point, _go crazy._  
><em><br>"All I really need to understand is, when, you," _Lavi took in another deep breath, making the crowd stiff and tense, _"Talk dirty to me."_ The familiar saxophone beat of the song began to play as Lavi leant back once again, tossing his hat off into the crowd to be caught by some unsuspecting girl.

Lavi then started his dance moves, turning around as he began to dance all over the stage, first starting off by going down into a full splits and smoothly making his way back up, saying the first, _'Talk dirty to me' _as he leaned his head back to look at the crowd. He went down into splits once again, only using his hands to smoothly swivel his way to a facing forward position and saying the next _'Talk dirty to me'. _His hips then swiveled up again, shaking his hips side to side quickly as he mouthed the last _'Talk dirty to me' _letting a hand trail down his chest to rip open the buttons of his vest, throwing it off into the audience with his tongue poking out of his mouth.  
><em><br>"Get jazzy on it."_He breathed as the crowd went nuts once again. He continued.  
><em><br>"You know the words to my songs, no habla ingles." _He winked once again, facing the back of the stage as he swayed his hips from side to side.  
><em><br>"Our conversation ain't long." _One of Lavi's hands traveled down his bare back smoothly, stopping at his booty.  
><em><br>"But you know what is~!" _He slapped his own ass, hearing the roars of the crowd once again.  
><em><br>"I know what the girls them want, London to Taiwan." _Lavi turned around again at this point, stepping ever so slowly back up to the edge of the stage, one foot in front of the other.  
><em><br>"I got lipstick stamps on my passport." _He leaned forward again, a hand moving to undo his pants zipper, the other placing a single finger over his lips.  
><em><br>"I think I need a new one~!" _Lavi still stayed leaned forward, his tush beginning to shake side to side like it had in the first chorus.  
><em><br>"Been around the world, don't speak the language, but your booty don't need explainin'`!" _A hand began to trail down his crotch.  
><em><br>"All I really to understand is, when, you," _His hand snapped the elastic of his boxers back onto his skin, _"Talk dirty to me."_ The crowd went wild once again as he went into his splits again, speaking the first _'Talk dirty to me' _on his way back up.

He followed much like the last time, going down into another splits but only facing forward this time, to say the next _'Talk dirty to me' _sweetly, his last saying of the four words spent when he came back up on his two feet and shook his ass once again, giving out the last _'Talk dirty to me' _with his head turned to the side, finally making eye-contact with a certain white-haired teen at the back of the room.  
><em><br>"Get jazzy on it."  
><em>

...

Authors Notes From Shalcro: JESUS TITANS I'M FUCKING DONE.

This chapter took me two million ages I kid you not. It's 1:26am and I just fucking finished this like Jesus. I do like how this chapter came out though, especially the last part, since I came up with all of Lavi's performance on the fly, no shit. I think it's kind of redundant that I choose 'Talk Dirty' of all songs for Lavi to perform too. I mean, he does know the languages come on! We don't own the rights to that song BTW.

I can't wait to see how Veridian will react to this though! I just know she'll love it! Anyways, I'll be off now. I need to get to bed and get a new pair of panties on. See you all later!

Leave a review and we'll love ya'! It'll keep those sexy performances comin' I promise!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


	3. Show 3

…

Notes from Shalcro: Oh man, this chapter took me a while to edit, but hopefully I did a good job with it! I don't want to say anything 'cause I'm afraid I'll give something away so have fun reading this! 'Cause I sure as hella did! I'll see you guys in the next chapter, which will be mine! Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review telling us how we're doin' it helps a lot!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…

"Good afternoon everyone!" A chorus of replies from various locations followed Allen as he walked through the silent club, his black laced up boots clicking on the floor with each step and his duffle perched over his shoulder. The weekend had been great but once again Monday had rolled around leaving the white haired boy with nothing to do. Days like these were when he'd be found in the studio working on routines until the sweat poured off his face like water falls. It had become such a usual occurrence for the teen and nobody questioned why the boy would show up on his off days, but the fact that he was one, the lead dancer, and two, this was probably his only job, gave him a good enough reason to. Most of the other performers would leave right after their performances, probably going home to sleep and maybe practice some the next day, but since Allen didn't like practicing at home, nor did he have to the space to practice at home, his off time was mostly spent practicing in his own studio which everyone accepted… that is, _almost_ everyone.

"Oh hey Allen! What are you doing here?" No sooner than Allen had pushed open the creaky door Lavi was at attention, silencing the music blasting from the speakers in favor of speaking to the white-haired boy. He followed to younger boy into his studio as he walked. As far as he knew Allen only worked on Fridays and Saturdays so why would he be here on a Monday of all days?

"Ah, I keep forgetting you're new here. It seems almost as if you've always been around," Allen chuckled slightly as he slid off the gray cardigan adorning his shoulders leaving him in a simple black V-neck and skinny jeans, "To answer you're question, I always come in throughout the week. I don't have another job, so I often just come to work on my performances or help people out." The red-head let out a quick 'Oh', nodding to show that he understand the white-haired boy's statement before repositioning the black beanie that threatened to fall off his crimson locks.

"I guess that makes sense," Lavi looked over the younger's clothes, comparing them to his own gray sweatpants and ordinary red tee. Allen seemed a little dressed up for practice, "Say Allen, did ya' go somewhere before this?" He asked, a little curious as to why he was dressed up so nicely for something as simple as a practice. From what Lavi had seen Allen always wore something like a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt while he was practicing, so why would he be dressed in something so _nice_?

"Oh yeah, I actually went out for coffee with a friend from high school." The white haired boy looked down at his outfit, flattening the shirt against his chest slightly to remove the wrinkles from it. Rather then what he thought it would do, he just ended up giving Lavi a pretty good view of his abs hidden beneath the article of clothing. "I'm gonna change though, so no peaking." Allen winked, sticking a bit of his pink tongue out at the other, and with that kicked off his boots rather audibly and began digging through his duffle for said clothing.

"A stripper doesn't want people to look at him stripping?" Lavi chuckled, rolling his single eye, eyeing Allen's very well perfected booty as he bent down, "Never heard of that one before." Lavi snorted but obeyed Allen's wishes regardless, turning around and covering his only good eye with his hand for good measure, though he might or might not have peaked from behind it to watch.

"Oh, _ha_ _ha_ Lavi, just because I'm a stripper doesn't mean I can't have some modesty every once and a while." Allen rolled his silver eyes even though he knew Lavi couldn't see it. He was pretty flattered though that Lavi had the decency to actually listen and even go to the length of blocking out his vision to give the younger some privacy. It was a nice change from the usual not-so-secret glances in the mirror's reflection that he often received from the other dancers at the club.

"Excuse you I thought it was 'Master Lavi'?" Lavi scuffed, his snarky side take over his mouth for a moment, trying his hardest to keep his hand on his eye and to fight the urge to turn around to see a probably shirtless Allen, but he kept telling himself that he'd just get to see it again later that week when Allen performed again, or maybe a few times before that when he'd practice, as his shirt would slip off at times and become a sweat towel of some kind.

"Oh, whatever." Allen scuffed, having just a little to much of Lavi's teasing in the past few minutes.

"I'm just teasing." The sound of clothing hitting the floor echoed off the walls in the otherwise silent room. Lavi showed no signs of peeking after his little speech to himself as Allen continued to strip away the articles of his nicer clothing.

"I know, I know." Allen let a small grunt as he struggled to pull the tight pants off his legs causing Lavi to chuckle a tad, swearing a few times under his breath as he cursed himself for wearing such tight pants. Once the white haired boy had pulled on his grey sweat pants and baggy white tank top he pulled off his colorful socks, which had rainbows on them, he and silently snuck up behind the older, snatching away the black beanie, which, admittedly made the red-head look really cute a modern, with the only thing missing from his look to be a pair of those wide-rimmed, big, black glasses, from a top Lavi's head, getting back to the older for his little teasing session.

"Hey!" Lavi spun around with his emerald eye open to see a smirking Allen, pulling the beanie on over his own white hair. The boy was now clad in baggy sweatpants, a loose white shirt, and barefoot, looking a lot more like the Allen from when Lavi had first met him, minus the sweat. The red-head swung his arm to grab his beanie from Allen's white tuffs of hair, but Allen quickly dodged, backing his feet quickly across the studio floor.

"If ya' want it back you'll have to dance battle me for it!" The white haired boy made it to the iPod dock and began flipping through Lavi's playlist, keeping an eye on the redhead the entire time until he settled on a song. Once he had made his decision on his song he turned to Lavi with a silly smirk on his face as he pressed play. Allen seemed rather cocky but Lavi on the other hand had no idea what to expect, he wanted a dance battle? Oh, he'd give him the greatest dance battle but if anything, he wasn't expecting _this_ to happen.

_Mr. Worldwide to infinity, you know the roof on fire._

Lavi instantly began laughing as 'Fireball' by 'Pitbull ft. John Ryan' blasted through the speakers and Allen started shuffling across the floor in a playful manner, kind of regretting that he had already taken off his rainbow socks which would have helped him slid across the floor like the little child he was at heart. Each move was emphasized in a way that only a dancer could do, Allen dancing much like that of a belly dancer, shaking all parts of his hips and stepping with one foot in front of the next onto the balls of his feet, the only thing he was missing was the outfit with lots of beads and tassels that would shake and bound as his body would move, Lavi would have to recommend that to Lena, but the only thing was that Allen's moves were also super cheesy. So cheesy that it looked almost as if Allen had stolen the moves from an awkward middle-schooler. For lack of better words, he looked absolutely ridiculous making his way up to Lavi, but then again even hardcore dancers had to have some fun every once and a while, right?

Allen soon reached Lavi's side and began rotating his shoulders sexily, licking his lips along the way as his face inched closer to his, taking step by step to try to get the laughing redhead to contribute.

"I guess I can always keep this. It is pretty nice." Allen spoke in a husky voice, tugged the beanie on a little tighter with his right hand, swaying loosely this way and that. Every now and then he'd puff out his chest to the beat, hoping to get some reaction out of the redhead, almost getting as close as to begin grinding up against the red-head who was still laughing like a giant dork.

"Alright, alright!" Lavi's hearty laughs finally subsided enough for him to speak properly. Allen's grin seemed to widen as Lavi finally began moving with the beat, a little awkwardly at first due to his laughs still wracking his body. Eventually, he began settling into a steady rhythm, shaking his nice ass to the fast and quick beat of the catchy song. His laughs stopped as he stared deeply into the others eyes, making a strange one eyed to two eyed eye contact. Allen couldn't help but move his eyebrows up and down as he stared back at him, starting out an all out war as to who had the best eyebrow game.

"There we go! Show me what ya' got!" Allen took a few steps back to give Lavi some space. Lavi wasted no time in his movements, expertly body rolling as Allen cheered him on from the sidelines, Lavi copying Allen slightly as he tossed him hands behind his head shaking his hips side to side quickly and sometimes a bit slower to the song. Lavi's hand dipped down his chest before coming to a stop at the waistband of his blue boxers peeking over the top of his sweatpants, he snapped the band sexily before finishing it off with a smirk, tipping his head up a bit, cueing Allen in for his turn.

The younger moved forward, popping and locking his body to the beat. His body almost seemed to resonate with the music, as each move shook his body precisely, he was enjoying this silly dance session way too much, even if it was one of the stupidest things he could have done. For a moment he wished he had a camera of sort to record all of this with so he could go back and maybe reply the boxer snap Lavi did a million times, make a gif of it, and post it on his Tumblr, but that couldn't happen because he didn't have some kind of way of recording this all. Maybe another time, he thought.

"I saw, I came, I conquered or should I say I saw, I conquered, I came!" Allen sang along with the words, his laughter spilling out into the room between his heavy breaths.

"Go Allen!" Lavi joined in with his most refined move, the sprinkler, making Allen suddenly drop his great hip swinging and belly shaking to double over in laughter. The white haired boy's breaths came out as choked giggles, watching the red-head do some of the stupidest moves he had ever seen. What was this? Allen didn't know. He just knew that this completely fit Lavi's personality, only making him giggle more. It felt like he had knew this guy for years on end, not just a few days.

"D-Damn it Lavi!" The younger playfully slapped Lavi on the shoulder before pushing him slightly, punishing him slightly for his stupidity that made him loose his concentration. He wanted to be mad, but he just couldn't when he looked so stupid and silly.

"Okay! Okay! How's this?" Lavi began body rolling once again only this time in close proximity of Allen, his hands placed firmly on him own hips as he rolled his hips to the beat. The white haired boy smirked, joining Lavi until they were both body rolling into each other like Allen has done with Kanda many times before, enjoying the little dance a lot more then he should, regretting that he had already changed into his sweat pants. Allen inwardly mused over how different it was when dancing with Lavi, it seemed almost natural, his over the top and loud attitude mixing perfectly with his somewhat innocent but still really fucking sexy one, as if Lavi paid precise attention to style and emotion yet still stayed completely instinctive. To say the least, it was a great contrast to Kanda's rough movements and temperamental attitude, and Lavi seemed to notice the difference as well as he studied Allen's face. The boy was obviously enjoying himself if the widening grin and light giggles that would escape his mouth every so often was anything to judge by.

"Mind if I try something?" Lavi asked, Allen shook his head, keeping his silver eyes on the both of them in the mirror as Lavi made his way around Allen, wondering just what he had in mind for him, "Just keep doin' what you're doin'." Lavi spoke as Allen complied, his body still rolling as to follow his master's orders. Suddenly Lavi's hand slithered its way onto Allen's chest, his body following Allen's own tempo. They both looked into the mirror, observing their actions. The white haired boy immediately knew which move Lavi was attempting, so he deepened his movements smirking and preparing for what he was about to do, his body still rolling into Lavi's sexily.

"Twist your body to the right, Lav'." The redheaded boy twisted his body as he was told, finding that the small rotation was enough to close the distance between them, making the move all the more perfect and personal, and making the dance much more enjoyable for the both of them. They stood there grinding against each other, each smirking sexily as they stared at each other. But eventually, one thing lead to another and Allen pulled away and placed his hands on his knees, panting exhaustedly. "The rotation...looks better on stage." The white-haired boy glanced up through his sweaty bangs and grinned before sitting on the floor, the music from before that had given them a nice time a mere background noise now.

"I see what you mean," Lavi sat down next to Allen, observing the young man quietly, still smirking from his little dance session from before, That sat their catching each others breaths as the song still played loudly in the background before Lavi deciding to voice a question he had had since the first day, "Say, Allen, what got you into the sex industry?"

"Well...in high school my-" Allen stopped suddenly, watch as Lavi's eyebrow raised slightly with his chin in his hand, piquing Lavi's interest, deciding to cover the story a little bit more to keep him from the teasing that would come if he told Lavi everything, "…Someone I knew was...really into it. I didn't want him to leave me behind so I joined in. I got into some trouble with it since I was under age but I guess it stuck with me till I was legal. But it was a lot of fun back the actually, even if it was still illegal, which I honestly think it shouldn't be." Allen shrugged nonchalantly but Lavi didn't miss the hint of nervousness in those silver eyes.

"What kind of trouble?" Lavi was genuinely curious, partly because Allen could've become anything he wanted to but he chose to live this lifestyle, which was usually looked down upon in society, but people had to the right to do what they wanted, instead of a normal one and partly because Lavi was just a curious person at heart.

"Ah...well he got me into a brothel and I was pretty popular. I didn't really want to be in it but… peer pressure's a bitch." Lavi nodded in understanding, waiting for Allen to continue, the white-haired boy taking a deep breath in before going on, "Everything was fine but eventually there was a run in with drugs and we got shut down. I was arrested but since I was a minor I just got a firm slap on the wrist and told never to do it again," Lavi's eyebrow shot up. Someone like Allen could possibly be arrested? That's a first. A let go at that? He should have at least going some kind of punishment other then a long talk.

"Andddd here you are, the lead stripper at a night club!" Lavi inquired, holding his hands out to add something to his point. Allen chuckled, flashing a small smile at the redheaded boy across from him.

"Yeah, basically, I was suspended from school for a while but yeah, I ended up here. Only legally this time." Allen glanced at the mirror on the wall before tugging off the beanie with a sigh. As he stood up he dropped the hat in Lavi's lap. Lavi looked at curiously, kind of hoping they could go for another go.

"Well that was fun! But I should probably go. My godfather decided to drop in today and he'll be pissed if I don't have any alcohol for him. Thanks for the dance Lav'." Allen turned to leave, his hips swaying side to side as he cat walked his way out, but a hand latching onto his wrist firmly stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey wait!" Lavi pushed himself off the floor and walked towards Allen, placing the beanie back on top of the younger's head, it being slightly damp from all the sweat Allen's hair had given off it, "You can have it, it looks better on ya' anyway."

"Thanks." Allen tugged on the fabric slightly, a small blush tinting his face a light pink, smiling face. He gently removed his wrist from Lavi's grasp to get his belongings, though still feeling his touch lingering on his sweaty skin. Lavi stood there in silence as Allen packed up, a little sad that their fun had to be cut so short, but just as he was about to leave a shout from the red-head caught Allen's attention.

"Hey Ally! You said you liked coffee. Can I take you out some time?" The redhead's heart pounded slightly in his chest. He couldn't tell whether Allen liked him or if it was the trademark stripper attitude, but he took a leap of faith regardless. Whether his offer was taken as a date or a chance to hang out it didn't matter, either would be just as satisfying. Plus, it could lead to more of these fun dance sessions between the two.

"Sure." Allen dug around in the pockets of his cardigan before pulling out a crumpled receipt of some kind. He grabbed a pen from a nearby table and scribbled on it before crumpling it up and promptly throwing it at the older's head, a genuine grin playing on his lips.

"Call me some time!"

… 

Notes from Veridian: Hiii guys~ Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It really means a lot to us and we are having such a great time writing this for you. I hope you liked this chapter. It was pretty fun to write~ Until next time!

…


	4. Show 4

…

Veridian: OH MY GOD MIRANDA BBY THAT WAS SO INSANELY HILARIOUS AND AWESOME I'M CRYING. Miranda just listened to my reactions the entire time I was reading this and I honestly couldn't stop laughing. It was great. Plus she used our nicknames for each other which you probably recognize if you follow us on Tumblr~

Because she mentioned it: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There I did it! 4 lines!

Anyway, I know you guys will enjoy this so much. If you don't laugh I swear to God you have no soul. Have fun reading! Byeee~

...

Lavi had reached the night club he worked at in no time, being at least a good hour early for when his first show was at 10:00pm at night, his next being at 12:00am. He was very prepared to stay the whole night though, since Allen was going to be performing a total of two times that night, his first being at 11:00pm and the other at 1:00am. Kanda was also going to be performing twice that night, and once with Allen, which Lavi wasn't too excited about, but he'd endure for Allen's parts.

Ever since Lavi and Allen's dance battle on Monday where Allen gave Lavi his number, Lavi had been texting him all week. It took him a while to actually work up the courage to text at first, but when he eventually just said 'Fuck it' and sent him a quick 'Hey it's Lavi ;)'.

They proceeded to text for at least the next three hours, exchanging stories and talking about their opinions on certain things. Lavi ended up giving Allen the nickname of 'Bean Sprout', because it was what Kanda called him while Lavi and Kanda had talked after Allen had left. Allen got pretty mad to say the least, if you count mad as texting him non-stop for a full minute in all caps telling him not to call him that, as mad. So to say the least, they were getting closer as friends and were no longer just Co-Workers. Lavi had even invited Allen out to coffee or maybe a meal but every time something just had to be going on in Allen's life and he'd have to say no, but he kept trying, just because he wanted to hang out with the bundle of sexual tension.

He hopped with a grin on his face into the empty night club, noticing that the DJ 'H-Link', or 'Howard Link' as his full name, was just walking in himself. He gave Howard, or 'Two-Spot' as he liked to call him because of the strange, two red dots on his forehead, a quick 'Hey Two-Spot!' only to get some German curses thrown his way, which he could understand. Howard went off to set up the mix of music for the night and Lavi skipped his way into Allen's dance studio, opening the cheap black door only very slightly, hoping to get a peak of Allen practicing inside.

When he saw nothing in the room, he frowned, opening the cheap door fully and stepped inside, finding the room creepily quiet. To fix this problem, he made his way over to the pop up table in the corner of the room, taking his heavy backpack off and fishing his phone from his sweater's pocket, plugging it into the dock and beginning to shuffle through his songs, hoping to get some practice in before his show even though he knew it like the back of his hand.

But something caught his attention soon after he had chosen a song and listened to the beginning of it come slowly through the speakers. A case, it looked to be a glasses case placed near the end of the table. For a moment he wondered who's it could have been. It could have been anyone's really, the make-up room was only reachable through the studio, so someone could have placed them down there on their way in and forgot them, but his answer was quickly answered when he grabbed the case and opened it up.

On the inside was a small slip of paper only with a pair of wide-rimmed, big, hipster glasses, along with a small white cloth that was probably a cleaning rag of some sort. He picked the glasses carefully out of the case and onto the table, careful not to scratch the lenses and took the small slip of paper out and unfolded it. On it was a simple, if lost please call whatever number. He swore he knew the number that was written on the page, but he was too lazy to look through all of his contacts to figure out who it was.

His curious nature got the better of him as he picked up the glasses and pushing them onto his face, only to have them quickly taken off afterwards as his single eye hurt from looking through them. Whoever had these glasses was very blind and he felt bad for them.

Just then, he heard the cheap hinges of the light door creak open, a familiar voice making it known.

"Nice glasses you got there Lavi." The voice was that of Lenalee, and Lavi was quick to look over at the younger girl, a smile making its way onto his face.

"I know, they're nice right?" Lavi responded, grinning.

"They're not yours." Lenalee laughed, making her way to lean against the pop up table in the corner with Lavi. The redhead was quick to turn down his music a bit so he could talk to Lenalee better.

"I know that," He responded, "Do you know who's they are?" He asked back.

"They're Allen's." She stated, Lavi looked at the glasses again, trying to imagine Allen wearing them, which he really couldn't honestly.

"Really?" He inquired, not really believing what the Chinese girl had just said.

"Yeah they are! He doesn't wear them very often though, he usually wears contacts. I guess he must have forgotten them here." Lavi nodded, holding the glasses up to his face again.

"I guess so, but Allen doesn't seem like the type to wear them, nonetheless hipster glasses!" Lavi laughed. Lenalee laughed along.

"Yeah! I didn't expect it either, but you should probably give them back to him when he gets here, he's probably wondering where they are." Lavi smirked at that, placing the slip of paper and the glasses carefully back into their case and slipping them into the front pocket of his backpack.

"Oh, I will!" Lavi winked/blinked back at Lena, an idea popping into his mind.

"It sounds like you're planning something.' Lenalee smirked.

"That's 'cause I am girly!" Lavi grinned again, patting Lenalee on the head lightly, "So, what brings you in here?" He asked. Lenalee grinned.

"I came here to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot!" Lavi grinned.

"I finished your costume, would you mind trying it on for me?" Lena asked, giving out a slightly evil chuckle afterwards. Lavi frowned. He had been waiting for his first custom costume to be finished, but the only problem was that he had no idea what it was, and the only thing he knew was that it could be almost anything. He sighed though, just deciding to own whatever it was that Lena-Lady was going to fit him in.

"Sure." He huffed as Lenalee smiled warmly.

"Great!"

...

"Are you done yet Lavi?" Lenalee called from her bar stool beside one of the many mirrors in the room.

"N-No!" Lavi stuttered from behind the black shower curtain. In actuality, he was done changing into his new outfit Lena-Lady had made him, but he just didn't want to step out of that tiny little room, it was far too embarrassing for a manly man like him to be in.

Lenalee got up from her seat, wondering if she should just open the black curtains herself regardless if Lavi was finished changing or not.

"Lavi, you've been in there for ten minutes! I think you're done!" Lenalee huffed, her heels clicking against the black floor as she came closer to the curtains.

"N-No! I'm not! Trust me I'm not!" Lavi's wariness was obvious in his voice.

"Lavi, I'm going to count to three." Lenalee huffed, a little disappointed that she had to stoop so low to get Lavi out of the small changing room.

"Who are you? My Mum!?"

"One…"

"Lena! Really?!"

"Two…"

"L-Lena!"

"Three!" And with that final number Lenalee ripped the curtains open, noticing that Lavi was in fact fully dressed. The redhead let out a very girly 'Eeeeep!' when the curtains were opened causing Lenalee to snicker.

Standing there in the small change room with both his hands over his crotch and one leg up off the ground with those overly tall stripper heels was Lavi, wearing nothing but a playboy bunny suit that started from just above his nipples all the way down to his crotch only the crotchy area being modified to look a bit nicer and feel a bit nicer on his boy parts, two big white ears sticking out of his bright red hair that was down from it's normal bandana with a fluffy white tail poking out from just above his butt, a pair of fishnet leggings pulled over his legs.

Lenalee couldn't help but snicker a bit more at Lavi's girlish pose, only causing Lavi's face which was already a bright pink, to flush to a dark shade of red.

"H-Hey!" Lavi called back, closing the curtains to the change room again, still embarrassed.

"Oh come on Lavi! You look great!" Lenalee commented, feeling very proud of herself at the moment.

"I look stupid!" Lavi called out from the behind the curtains. Lenalee laughed again.

"No you don't! Now come out here, I want a picture!" Lenalee smiled.

"No way in hell!" Lavi screamed back.

"Lavi if you don't get out here right now I will rip those curtains down and make your pictures go viral." Lenalee threatened. Lavi's loud sigh could probably be heard from across the country as he reluctantly stepped outside of the small change room and took a seat on one of the bar stools in the room, crossing his legs awkwardly as he sat.

"Lena I-"

"Do you like it?" Lenalee interrupted rather rudely, but still asking her question innocently.

"I hate it." Lavi said firmly, eyeing himself in the mirror behind him, cringing.

"Don't be such a downer Lav'! You look aw-"

"Don't call me that!" Lavi quickly retorted back, making Lenalee jump slightly. Lenalee huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why not?" She insisted.

"That name is reserved for Allen only." Lavi mumbled under his breath, breaking eye-contact with the Chinese girl in front of him. Lenalee smirked, she had heard what Lavi had said, but what he said was very interesting, and she was going to exploit the hell out of it. She cupped her hand to her ear leaning forward a bit.

"Could you repeat that Lav'? I didn't hear that!" She voiced a little too loudly, making Lavi only flush even harder in his seat.

"I said… that name is reserved for Allen and Allen only!" Lavi huffed, his voice rising to that of just below a normal volume.

"Sorry? How 'bout one more time Lav'?" Lavi gritted his teeth at this, finally snapping and just deciding to give the teasing girl what she wanted. Lavi stood up from his seat rather violently, stepping up in front of Lenalee and leaning in front of her to make him seem as big as possible to her.

"I told you! That name is for Allen to use and Allen only! Got it?!" And at that moment, none other then Allen Walker had to step into the room, completely ignoring what Lavi had just practically screamed in Lenalee's face in favor of doubling over in laughter.

...

Allen was laughing almost the whole night at Lavi's new outfit, laughing for almost ten minutes straight when he first saw Lavi in the makeup/change room. This only made Lavi more embarrassed and Allen and Lenalee had to practically drag him out into the club and backstage for his performance, which he really didn't want to do at that point anymore. His complaining only continued until Allen gave him a firm but playful smack on the back telling him 'You're a male stripper! You're not supposed to have any shame! Just own the bunny suit already!' and Lavi, hearing those words from Allen, suddenly calmed down and decided to give his all in his performance for that night, and oh did his fans love it.

Either if it be the new costume or just the fact that he was having just as much fun as they probably were for once he did know, but all he knew was that his fans were killin' it. He came off stage that night with tight pants, (Like always.) and a huge grin on his face giving Lenalee and Allen both double high-fives for his great performance. Kanda was also there too, and when he tried to offer a high-five he just got called 'Baka Usagi' before he retreated to the 'Staff Only' part of the building. Lavi's mind remembered from the Japanese lessons he had taken once that 'Baka Usagi' meant 'Stupid Rabbit', or 'Retarded Bunny' or something along the lines of that. He was a little angry at the name at first, but after a little while passed and a few drinks were shared with Lenalee and Allen, he didn't care anymore.

The night carried on like this, with Allen doing his first performances after Lavi's making almost everyone's pants tight, Lavi finding that his solo performance for the night had quite a bit of ass shaking involved, though that was never a bad thing, 'cause Allen had a great ass to be honest. Lavi did his second performance with another great liking from the crowd and Allen finally ended off the night, at least for them, with his last performance with Kanda. Like always, Kanda and Allen's performance had racked in more cheers and more money then any of the other performers could combined, Lavi scowling as he watched the performance play out.

Regardless, Lavi was sure to give Allen a big high-five as Kanda, Allen, and Lavi all headed off to the staff showers to clean themselves off and head on home. With a little unnecessary peeking from Lavi, the shower time passed quickly and the three headed their separate ways for the night, promising to see each other on the next day, but there was something else that happened with Lavi that night, something that was… rather large in his mind.

After Lavi had packed everything up and was just about to run around back to his car for the night, he noticed Allen still in the dance studio, looking around the room franticly, like he was looking for something. When he noticed the red-head step back into the room, his head perked up, looking at him with a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Hey Lav', can I ask you something?" He muttered out, his still damp hair sticking to his face in such a pretty way, his face void of all makeup and add-ons. Lavi always liked seeing Allen like this, it made them feel a little more closer than just co-workers. He didn't know why he liked the feeling of being closer to Allen, but he did. Lavi stepped up to the worrying teen, shooting back a concerned look.

"Sure, whatcha need?" Lavi asked. Allen looked back up to him, his hands in front of his chest, his fingers fiddling back and forth in worry.

"Have you seen a glasses case around here? I think I forgot them here last night and I'm pretty sure I left them on this table." Allen's thumb pointed to the table beside him, biting his lip slightly. Lavi smiled as Allen spoke those words, knowing exactly what there was to do.

"Yeah I did actually." Lavi watched from the corner of his single eye as the worry from Allen's face washed away as Lavi took his heavy pack off his shoulders and began unzipping the first of many pockets, pulling out the case in question.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Lav-" Allen tried to reach for his glasses, but Lavi, being the tall asshole that he was, held it above Allen's smaller figure, only getting a small whine from the white-haired male below him.

"I'll give them back to you on one condition." Lavi smirked. Allen didn't dare to stoop so low as to try and jump for the case above him, so he just pushed his hands to his hips, frowning.

"What?" Allen scowled, having enough with Lavi's games.

"I don't care how badly you want to go home, or if you already have plans for tonight, you're coming with me for 2:00am breakfast. I've tried all week to hang out with you and I'm taking the chance now, so go pack your shit and meet me at the Denny's down the road, okay?" Allen sighed at the words, he'd admit that he had wanted to hang out with the redhead for a while, but this was hardly the way to ask him out, but then again he'd get his chance to hang out with him, even if it was at 2:00am. Allen sighed.

"You promise you'll give me back my glasses after."

"Maybe."

"Whatever, I'll meet you there in five."

...

Allen's 2010, white, Chevy car pulled into the 24/7 Denny's parking-lot, noticing Lavi's bright red pick-up parked just a few lots beside his. Lavi's truck also had those really old-school flames painted on the edges, which Allen had mentioned when he first met him made his car look really stupid, but Lavi just retorted with a 'It makes it look manly' before driving off, leaving Allen in the dust.

Stepping out of his warm car into the cool air of the September night, quickly running his way into the warm escape of the diner in front of him. He spotted Lavi rather quickly sitting in a two person booth playing a game on his phone while he waited. Allen was quick to hop into the seat across from him, double checking that his wallet was in his pocket just in case.

Lavi peeked up from his phone when he heard the shuffling beside his table in the nearly empty dinner, save for the graveyard workers and maybe a few people sipping on coffee in the corners.

"Hey Ally, I see you took my offer." Lavi did his strange but effective wink/blink as the white-haired male sat down across from him.

"I only came here to get my glasses back asshole." Lavi laughed.

"I know you did, by the way I already ordered you some tea. You're alright with earl grey, right?"

"Yeah, that's fine, as long as you're paying." Allen smirked.

"We'll split the bill so it'll be fair." Allen frowned.

"Fine." The white-haired teen grumbled.

"Good!" Lavi exclaimed, "So how was your day Allen?" Lavi asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"It was good, I got some new clothes today, but other than that I didn't do much," Lavi smiled, the waitress suddenly appeared handing Lavi and Allen their drinks, they both preparing their drinks as Allen continued, "How about yours?" He asked, pouring a few of the small sugar packets into his hot tea.

"Kinda the same as yours, but I went food shopping instead of shopping for clothes." Lavi stated, blowing on his tea that he simply liked plain. Allen let out a small chuckle as he took the first sip of his sugary hot tea, letting out a hefty sigh afterwards, enjoying the taste. Lavi watched Allen's every movement as he did this, rather liking just sitting with the other in a cheap diner. They stayed silent for a while as they decided what they wanted to eat. Allen, ordered the biggest breakfast they had, which rather confused Lavi, since he didn't expect Allen to eat such a big meal all by himself, but then again he did do two shows tonight, and probably needed the food. Lavi just stuck with a normal sized breakfast and another silence overcame the two. That was until, a question popped into Lavi mind.

"Hey Allen?" The boy in question looked up from the phone he was looking at, probably reading something from what Lavi could tell. He was quick to lock his phone and give the other his attention.

"Yeah Lav'?" Allen responded.

"You said you worked in a brothel first right?" Allen almost choked on his tea as Lavi spoke those words so carelessly.

"Lavi! Don't say that out loud!" Allen hushed, pounding a fist on his chest to save himself. Lavi just looked at him with a blank face.

"Why not? There's like, no one here, and I'm pretty sure the few people here wouldn't really care what we're talking about at 2:00 in the fuckin' morning." Allen sighed, shuffling his head around the room as if to look for listeners. Lavi did have a point though, and he doubted anyone here would actually be awake enough to care for what they were talking about.

"Okay fine," Allen started, finally letting his eyes rest on Lavi once again, "What do you want to know about it?" Lavi frowned at Allen's rather strange change in behavior. It was almost like he was another person away from work, was this what Allen really was like? It could be it, but either way he liked this new side to Allen, it was cute. Wait… cute!? Did Lavi just think Allen was cute?! Oh no…

"I don't know really, I guess I just want to know what it was like?" Lavi wondered aloud, his good acting skills covering up his pervious thoughts rather well.

"What it was like… well… how do I put this?" Allen wondered, "What do you think it'd be like?" Lavi thought a bit at the question, but he simply decided to go with the easy way out.

"I don't know, you just have sex with anyone who pays to have sex with you?" Lavi suggested. Allen nodded.

"It was kind of like that, but without the sex part." Now it was Lavi's turn to be shocked.

"What?!" He exclaimed, he too beginning to choke on his tea, hitting himself in the chest to save himself.

"Yeah… I never had sex with anyone." Allen said nonchalantly.

"How can you work in a brothel without having sex with anyone!?" Lavi exclaimed a little too loudly. Allen rolled his eyes, a little annoyed.

"Well I guess I was a little different," Allen muttered, "You see, when I was working in there, I was still under-aged, so I wasn't actually allowed to have sex with anyone, so I was just one of, what they called, the 'Softer' prostitutes," Allen made quotation marks with his fingers as he said the word softer, "That pretty much meant my customers were allowed to do pretty much anything with me as long as the pants didn't come off… if that makes any sense." Lavi nodded, still choking a little as he listened.

"I-I… understand." He muttered out, finally catching his breath again, though still coughing a bit.

"It made me a great kisser though." Lavi smirked.

"I'll have to get some lessons from you sometime then." Allen laughed. He guessed Lavi was just always Lavi.

"Someday Lav'." Allen winked. Lavi felt his cheeks heat up suddenly from that wink, slapping a hand over his mouth for no reason, which he really didn't know why, maybe it was the nickname, the way he spoke, his adorable wink. Shit! There he goes again thinking he's cute! Fuck! Lavi laughed nervously.

"Someday." He giggled. Allen laughed back.

"What about you?" Allen asked back.

"What?" Lavi said through his hand. Allen just giggled again.

"What about you?" Allen spoke, much more clearly this time, but also with a teasing hint, "What got you into the sex industry." Lavi laughed, deciding to wink/blink back at Allen, cursing himself slightly when he didn't react to it. His hand slid off his mouth.

"That's a story for another time Cutie Cat." Lavi winked.

"Alright then Lavi Bunny." Allen giggled back.

...

This was the way the rest of the 2:00am breakfast followed, Allen and Lavi talking about the most random things while exchanging playful flirting. It made Lavi blush a lot more then he really should have for some reason, and he simply couldn't help but think that this Allen he had meet outside of work was just adorable, his giggles became music to his ears as he simply forgot everything he had to do the next day. But the heat in his cheeks was pleasant to him, and he really didn't mind it, it made him feel strange, but nice at the same time.

Their food soon came and Lavi watched as Allen practically inhaled his food within nothing but a few bites, but Lavi just assumed he was really hungry or something, which he most likely was. They ended up spending far too much time there because by the time they had even thought about leaving it was already 4:00am, and Lavi knew the sun was going to come up in just a few hours. When Lavi mentioned this they both were overly quick to pack up everything, split the bill and get the fuck out of there, though Lavi was sure that he and Allen both didn't really want their night of playful banter to end. So, with a hefty sigh, Lavi stood beside Allen at his car, getting ready to bid him a farewell for the night. A strange silence overcame the two as they stood in the darkness, both of them not really sure what to say.

"I-I… I had a lot of fun tonight Lavi." Allen stuttered, scratching the back of his head with a single hand.

"I-I did too." Lavi said back, his hand shuffling into his pockets awkwardly.

"Well… I'll see you at wor-" Allen's awkward speech was interrupted when he heard an all too familiar song begin to play… from where was that… Lavi's pocket?

"Come on everypony smile, smile, smile. Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine. All I really need's a smile, smile, smile…" The song rang down from Lavi pocket as Lavi flushed up a bright red in the darkness.

"Lavi… is that Smile, Smile, Smile?" Allen asked, trying his hardest to hold in a giant laugh. Lavi frowned, quickly pulling out his phone.

"N-No!" He stuttered, quickly turning off his music, cursing the old phone for being so glitchy.

"Lavi… are you… are you a brony?" Lavi put his hands up in defense.

"N-No I'm not!" He exclaimed. Allen let a giggle slip out.

"I think that song being on your phone is proof enough." Lavi just flushed, his hands clenching into fists and hanging to his side.

"How do you even know that song anyways?!" He shouted.

"I had a friend who was really into it for a while, trust me when I say he made me re-watch that episode at least thirty times." Lavi eventually let himself calm down, working up the courage to look back at Allen.

"Please don't tell anyone." He muttered. Allen finally let out a long hearty laugh, no longer being able to hold it in.

"Oh, I'll tell everyone." Allen winked, and with that wink, Lavi knew he was fucked. Regardless he continued the conversation.

"Well…" Lavi smirked, finally regaining all of himself, "If you've watched that episode at least thirty times-"

"Oh my god Lavi no."

"Come on everypony, smile, smile, smile!" Allen couldn't help but laugh again.

"No! Lavi stop!" Allen laughed

"Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine!"

"S-Stop!" Allen pleaded through his laughs.

"All I really need's a smile, smile, smile!"

"Lav-"

"From these happy friends of _MINE_!" Lavi sang, "Come on Allen sing with me!"

"Lavi, st-stop!"

"Come on everypony smile, smile smile!" Allen couldn't help it anymore.

"Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine!" Allen sang back, finally just giving in.

"All I really need's a smile, smile, smile!" Lavi sang, though his singing was absolutely terrible, or at least when he wasn't on stage, but Allen didn't care, he was too much of a dork anyways.

"From these happy friends of mine!" Allen sang back, Lavi wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he continued to sing.

"Yes a perfect gift for me~!" Lavi let out, holding out the 'Me' rather well.

"Is a smile as wide as a mile~!" Allen held out the 'Mile' in his verse expertly, his performance paying off for such a silly thing.

"To make me happy as can be~!" Lavi held out his note again, still somewhere in between really good and really bad.

"Smile!" Allen sung.

"Smile!" Lavi took his arm off of Allen's shoulder and went for putting both of his hands on the boy's slim shoulders.

"Smile!" Allen sung back, giggling a bit at Lavi's actions. He looked way too happy right now.

"Smile!" Lavi sung as he felt Allen giggle again, his arms slipping down on their own from his shoulders to his sides.

"Smile~!" Allen held out, giggling once again at Lavi's gestures.

"Come on and smile~!" Lavi continued, actually trying with that line.

"Come on a smile!" Allen finished off the song as Lavi lifted him up in the air for a not so graceful hug.

'Oh! You're so cute Allen!" Lavi let out, swinging Allen around in the air as he hugged him tight.

"Ahh! Lavi put me down!" Allen laughed, Lavi only laughed back, putting the dizzy boy back on the ground.

"Hehe, sorry!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Oh my god, you are so Pinkie Pie!" Allen laughed, looking at the older once again.

"What!' Lavi shouted, "I wanna be Rainbow Dash though!" Allen only laughed again.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! You can be Rainbow Dash, but you're Pinkie Pie to me!"

"Then you're Twilight to me!" Lavi smirked. Allen only laughed again.

"Wait what? Why am I Twilight? I thought I'd be AppleJack." Lavi chuckled.

"It's 'cause, you seem all innocent on the outside, but you're actually really sexy on the inside!" Allen only rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay fine! I'm Twilight then, whatever!"

"Then does that mean Lenalee's Rarity? And Kanda's Fluttershy!?" Lavi wondered, going a little into fanboy mode for a moment.

"Oh my god, yes!"

"An-And Howard's AppleJack, and Komui… well he's Rainbow Dash, 'cause we got no one left."

"Heh, I guess you're right." Another silence fell over them as they looked at each other in the darkness for another moment. Lavi did pull Allen in a friendly but somewhat awkward hug, snuggling his face into the white-haired boy's neck as he grinned wide.

"C-Can… can we do this tomorrow night?" Lavi asked in the hug, which Allen had tensed up a bit at first, but now had his arms wrapped around Lavi's waist as he had to bend down to hug the shorter.

"Sure." Allen stated, patting Lavi's back lovingly. Lavi quickly broke the hug after that, finding that Allen's touch had left his skin tingling. Allen gave an odd smile as he opened the door to his car, Lavi watching as he slid inside.

"See you at work tomorrow, Pinkie." Lavi laughed again.

"See ya' at work Twilight." And with that Allen drove off, and Lavi realized something.

He forgot to give Allen back his glasses.

...

Notes from Shalcro: OMG THAT CHAPTER HAS SOOOOOO MUCCCCH YESSSSS.

AND BEFORE YOU SAY IT YES I MADE LAVI A BRONY AND I HAVE NO REGRETS NONE.

Jesus did this take me a long time to write though, I got the first scene of this done then today, which was a really stressful day for me 'cause I found out I'm failing one of my classes and first term is almost over and FUCK A CHICA (I'll fix it don't worry.) I sat down when I got home, and worked on this straight until 9:57pm which is what time it is right. SO YOU BETTER FUCKING LIKE THIS.

Anyways, I'm super fucking excited to see what Veridian thinks of this, I know she'll love it. And I hope you enjoyed it too!

Anyways, please leave a review so we can know how we're doing. See you guys next time!

Best Wishes,  
>Shalcro~<p>

…


	5. Show 5

…

Shalcro Here! Ahhh… that was a great chapter. It did take Veridian a while though, and I actually got started on my chapter before hers was finished 'cause I just couldn't wait anymore! It should be finished shortly, I hoping to have it up by Wednesday. So look forward to that! ShyAnn did a good job with this chapter though, so I hope you enjoy it!

One last thing before I start though. I have noticed that there were some negative comments about the pony mention in the last chapter. Now I have nothing against you for not liking ponies but just know that I put that in there for comedic purposes only, I'm not trying to shove the fandom down your throat; it's just there because _I_ thought it'd be funny. If you want to stop reading this fic because of the references that are going to be put in this story then that's fine, but please just know that.

Best Wishes,

Shaclro~

…

Lavi rolled himself out of bed, yawning, running a hand through his snarled red hair, glancing at the digital clock on the marble nightstand, the bright light of the sun creaking in through the edges of his blackout curtains that didn't always work so well. 2:30pm? Damn, it must've been that 2am breakfast with Allen that got him. He shrugged, it's not like he had to be at work soon or anything. He maneuvered himself through the piles of dirty clothes and ancient books stacked high to reach his destination, the kitchen.

Upon arrival the redhead dug out some utensils and some Cap'n Crunch, the boss ass bitch of all cereals. Just as he had plopped down and was about to take a bite of his boss ass bitch cereal his phone buzzed on the counter where he had left it the night before. Curiously, he unlocked it to find he had 16 missed texts, all from… _Allen_.

_Shit._

Lavi took a bite from his cereal quickly, spilling milk down his shirt, wincing as the cold liquid hit his skin as another message came in.

_'Lavi uou asshay'__  
><em>_'Gou fuckin sdfbe'__  
><em>_'Ajdgg uoud phone'__  
><em>_'Danj it lavi'__  
><em>_'Ander me damn jt'__  
><em>_'JAVI'__  
><em>  
>The redhead quirked up an eyebrow. What the hell was all that supposed to mean? Did Allen turn off his auto-correct or something? If anything Allen was obviously pissed, that much was clear, but what wasn't clear is why his spelling, he passed first grade right? The two of them had been texting for days and Allen was always really precise, always using proper grammar and spelling, even going as far to not use abbreviations like 'TBH' and 'WTF'. Something was definitely up.<p>

_'What?'_ Lavi texted back, hitting the send button rather quickly, sitting quietly at his two person dinning table with his legs crossed underneath, munching on his cereal. He let his thoughts drift to the events of last night. To be honest, he was pretty happy with what happened, he got to know Allen a little better and exchange some playful flirting like they always did, Lavi secretly wondered if Allen liked him, and even though his damn phone embarrassed him at the end, he still had fun with the white-haired male. Those first few seconds were horrifying to him, but thankfully Allen didn't tease him too much and it actually turned into something fun, all be it really fucking stupid.

The redhead was broken from his thoughts when his phone buzzed again annoyingly loud, catching his attention.

'Uou didnt givd md ny glaxstg back.'

'I'm srry Allen, what?'

'Kavi tou toije my fladdrfs!'

'Twilight! R u bein kidnapped or sumthin?'

'Gou afe so stupid'

Lavi sighed loudly, taking another bite of cereal as he chose to call Allen instead. They were getting absolutely nowhere, and not to mention Lavi was confused as hell so now it was time to take another approach. Quickly hopping over to his contacts app he pressed the little call button and his phone began to dial. After about the fifth ring Allen finally picked up.

"Lavi you asshole!" Well, Lavi certainly wasn't expecting that. Nerves immediately began creeping into the redhead's stomach. Had he done something wrong? They had such a good time the night before though! The statement hurt him even though.

"What do you mean Al? And why are you typing so weird?" On the other side of the phone he could hear Allen take a deep breath, it being shaky and filled with annoyance.

"You didn't give me back my glasses and I ran out of contacts so I can't see jack shit." Lavi was instantly relieved, glad that he hadn't offended Allen too much; he just got him a little annoyed is all. This was his fault though, he had promised to give Allen his glasses back, and the fact that he forgot was defiantly something Allen was allowed to get mad over, but either way it was a quick fix. His face turned from that of a concerned cringe to a warm smile.

"Oh, that's an easy fix. I'll just bring 'em to work." Lavi took another bite of his colorful cereal, loudly crunching into the receiver, slightly chuckling as he could hear Allen's little sound of disgust.

"No, you don't understand Lavi! I can't see, like, at all." Allen pleaded.

"Just make it to work and I'll give 'em back to you." Lavi then began picking at his cereal, putting all his attention on a certain blue piece that continued to evade his spoon adamantly. He dipped and dipped, trying to get the stupid crunch berry on his spoon but it just would _not_behave.

"Lavi, are you even listening?" Allen shouted back into the receiver after a long amount of silence.

"Yeahhhh… totally Al'." Lavi absolutely was not listening.

"Then you understand why I need help, so if you could just-"

"Yes!" Lavi finally was able to get the piece he was chasing, but his victory wasn't long lived, as he shouted out in glee he managed to throw his phone, it hitting the wall and breaking into about four pieces.

_Shit...what was Allen trying to say?__  
><em>  
>To say the least, the red-head soon found out what Allen was trying to say.<p>

…

A certian red-head perched himself on the bar, chatting up Lena-lady and Komui while waiting for everyone's favorite white-haired stripper. Today was the day, the best day in fact. Lavi and Allen were supposed to get started on their conjoined dance that they had been talking about over text but for some reason. Lavi had pitched the idea to white-haired boy shortly after he had gotten Allen's phone number and for a little while all Allen would say when he'd mention it was 'I'll think about it' with a really sexy grin on his face. Lavi just kept asking and eventually Allen just said yes, telling him that they'd start working on it within the next little while, but there was one problem, Allen was late. Like really late, and everyone was starting to get a bit worried. What a jerk.

While Lavi was in the middle of telling a really awesome joke he heard the other day, it being a science joke no less, when the back staff door suddenly slammed into the wall, a very disheveled, very pissed white haired dancer standing in the doorway. Allen soon caught sight of Lavi's bright red hair and stormed towards him, hands on his checkered pajama clad hips. The redhead immediately paled at the gruesome expression the other was giving him, taking a rather loud gulp as he tried to think of something to say.

"H-hey Allen... uhhh... nice outfit?" That sounded really lame, even for Lavi, but he couldn't help it! The white haired boy was usually dressed nicely for public but here he was in his black and white pajama pants, black combat boots, and a white shirt with the words 'On Wednesdays We Wear Pink' scrawled in hot pink cursive lettering. At the sight of the words Lavi snorted, completely forgetting that Allen looked as if he were going to strangle him, "Mean Girls? Really Allen?"

"Shut the fuck up you ginger twat, Mean Girls is a classic." Allen huffed, straightening out his beloved Mean Girls memorabilia shirt, but before the white haired boy could get in another word Lavi had cut him off.

"Allen your English is showing." Allen huff, his hips shifting to the side in annoyance.

"What did I just tell you Lavi?" He growled. Lavi only grinned, waving off the annoyed boy's statement.

"Yeah, yeah, why are so late?" Allen immediately scowled, shooting death glares directly at the redhead. Couldn't he tell that he was pissed, like really fucking pissed?

"Because _someone_ didn't listen to me when I said I needed a ride. I tried calling people but I couldn't hit the right fucking buttons so I tried getting here on my own. Just in case you were wondering, I took the wrong bus twice and almost got hit by cars multiple times. I appreciate the worry you ass basket." Lavi stared at the pissed man before him trying his hardest to figure out why Allen didn't just take his car.

"Sorry, but why couldn't you drive? It'd be so much easier than whatever the hell all that was." Allen immediately deadpanned. Was Lavi seriously asking that? The white haired man rubbed his temples, a thick sigh leaving his perfect lips.

"Lavi you giant wanker! You have my glasses! I can't see! We've gone over this!" Lavi's lips immediately formed an 'o' shape as he finally grasped the situation. God did he want to punch himself for this. How could he seriously forget that!

"Oh shit! Sorry Al'!" The redhead frantically began digging through his backpack in search of the glasses case. He threw out many articles of clothing from his disaster of a bag before he finally found the glasses. "Aha! Sorry about that..." He handed the case over to Allen, feeling like he should get down on his knees and apologize for being such a 'Wanker' as he put it.

"Thank the Queen you didn't lose them. I would have made you buy me a new pair." Allen slapped the case out of his hands, quickly putting on his glasses and blinking a few times to clear his vision, thankful that he could actually see again. When he was finally able to see clearly he glanced up at Lavi and cocked his head to the side, a puzzled expression crossing his features. All traces of anger seeping away as he stared at the man in front of him, looking rather deeply at his face. Allen noted that Lavi actually looked a lot more handsome when he could see him clearly, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Lavi immediately paled. Allen just looked so adorable in his glasses! The thick rims of his black hipster glasses fit his face perfectly, sending the red-head's heart into a speeding mess. How could someone just look so _cute_?!

"Uhhh..." _Come on Lavi, think of something clever!_ The red-head racked his brain for a good excuse, "You've got a bug on your face!" Without thinking he reached out and lightly slapped Allen on the face, instantly wanting to punch himself in the dick for his actions, "Uh... got it..." Lavi muttered, giving a half hearted chuckle to the white-haired boy in front of him, really feeling like punching himself in the dick right about now. _Smooth Lavi, real smooth..._

"Uh... right... thanks?" Allen spoke, rubbed his cheek absently as he picked up the duffle resting at his feet. He just decided just to dismiss Lavi's strange attitude, not really sure if he wanted to know why his friend was acting in such a way. It was Lavi after all and Allen had learned that the older could be almost anything at the right times. "Let's just go practice." He said back.

"Hehe… yeah." Lavi ran a hand through his unruly red hair sheepishly before shoveling all the clothes back into his backpack and running to catch up with the white haired boy. "Wait up Allen!"

...

Day after day passed as the two continued to work on their dance, each day they would come in and lock the dance studio door, insisting on closed practices to keep their routine a complete secret. At first there were some rumors between them that they were just using the 'Private Dance Session's' as an excuse to get it on, but that rumor was quick filed not true when someone did walk in on them actually dancing a day when they had forgotten to lock the door, and that person was quickly told to not tell a soul what she had seen. When they weren't practicing you could find them laughing, chasing each other around the club like teasing children playing tag or sitting in a booth at the local Denny's talking about everything and anything at 2am.

Everyone could see the growing relationship between the two boys. They had grown so close in such a short amount a time, there barely being a minute where they would be separated or out of contact. Friendly gestures became less friendly and more loving, and those loving little gestures only caused the people around them to think more and more that they were more then just close friends, yet neither man said a single word on the topic. They just continued to smile and stay hidden in their own little world, choosing to focus on their common goal over the speculations of their friends. That was until the debut day.

"Lavi, are you dressed?" Allen asked rather motherly while crossed the studio dressed in his dark wash skinny jeans, white button up shirt, black vest, and black spiked combat boots. The white haired boy went over to the table and took up his eyeliner, making sure that his eyes were perfect for the performance.

"Yeah!" Lavi said, sliding the dark curtain back and waltzed toward Allen, a sexy swagger in his step. The white haired boy looked at Lavi's outfit in the mirror as he approached. The redhead looked good in his black leather jacket, loose white graphic tee, tight skinny jeans, and lace up boots matching Allen's. Once Lavi was close enough Allen turned and fixed the collar of his shirt, grinning up at the boy.

"Are you ready? I think we'll definitely get rid of that horrible ship with this performance." Lavi chuckled at Allen's bitter expression as he fixed his jacket. Since both of them had been involved in fandoms before, they had come up with names for joint performance pairings, 'Yullen' being the name they came up for Allen and Kanda, and 'Laven' for Lavi and Allen. They actually got into a huge argument over if they should call their own shipping name 'Lavi X Allen' as Lavi simply liked it, or 'Laven' as Allen liked it, but once Allen had given Lavi the cutest face he possibly could, they went with it, and Allen swore Lavi didn't stop fangirling and hugging him for at least an hour straight.

"I'm more than ready! Down with Yullen, long live Laven!" Allen shook his head at Lavi's comment, laughing under his breath. One of Lavi's many unrealistic goals with is plan was to become the most popular joint performance in the club, but no matter how many times Allen had told them they just couldn't beat the 'We hate each other but we also fuck each others performance, Lavi wouldn't listen. After a while Allen just gave up, deciding to roll with Lavi's little dream. The white-haired younger fixed his hair slightly in the mirror before glancing at the clock.

"Time to go Lavi! Laven for the win!"

"Laven for the win!" Together they made their way towards the stage, Allen's hands shaking with anticipation, while Lavi's legs wiggled uncontrollably.

The excitement filled their chests as they silently stood backstage, Lavi peaking from behind the pink and black curtains every so often, awaiting their turn on the stage. Neither one wanted to break the thin as glass silence. The close performance time sent both of their hearts into a pounding mess. Eventually they were called onstage, and the lights roared the club to life. The song they had planned for their performance for such a long time beginning to fill the club, it's loud and tough beat crashing through the speakers.

The two of them sexily strode onto the stage, cheers filling the crowded bar as everyone huddled close to see the new act. The song blasted through the speakers loudly, the two boys starting with their backs facing the crowd.

_"When we touch I can feel we've got a chemistry. Can't get enough! Watch out when you stand so close to me. I've got you under my skin!"__  
><em>  
>As soon as the words were sang the two of them turned their bodies to the right, slowly and sexily rotating their asses in sync, picking up speed as the song picked up pace. Soon Allen lustfully swaggered up to Lavi, his fingers trailing over the boy's chest seductively in view of the wildly screaming crowd. Lavi could already feel his pants getting tight, not being the only one enjoying this performance, and he was sure Allen was enjoying it too. The two gazed at each other with half lidded gazes that screamed desire.<br>_  
><em>_"It turns me on when I'm your pupil, you're my teacher, teacher."_

The white haired boy turned around as Lavi pulled him close, them grinding together with the beat. Allen reached a hand up, running it down Lavi's cheek slowly, the touch sending a lingering tingle through Lavi's skin, driving the crowd crazy.

_"The way that you perform the clothes are torn right off the Richter, shaking the room again, untaming the beast within."__  
><em>  
>Lavi's hands reached around Allen's chest and dipped in between the buttons of the boy's the white shirt, his fingers raking over smooth flesh before backing out to remove the black vest. Allen turned around and began removing Lavi's jacket as the redhead body rolled; racking the younger's body with his own.<p>

"_I can't wait to feel your hands on me and when we rock it feels just like the devil's ridin' me. I've got you under my skin."_

Allen tore himself away from Lavi's grasp, hips swaying from side to side as he crossed the stage. Lavi ran his hands up into his hair, tousling the red strands with a needy look in his eyes.

_"Over here boy, I want you one on one."_

Allen lustfully gestured with his finger for the red-head to come closer, that need for him to come closer not just there as part of the show, but a strange want that Allen needed for the red-head. Lavi immediately complied, his hands grasping onto Allen tightly, him feeling just the same way as Allen was, his touching meaning much more then just a performance.

_"I made it clear boy, I want to have some fun. I want you, I want you~!"_

Allen slowly began dipping towards the floor, Lavi following his movements perfectly, helping Allen to cleanly reach the floor. Once in a sitting position the white haired boy placed one hand on Lavi's neck, guiding him forward as Allen lay on his back.

_"I've got this feeling and it just won't stop."_

Lavi swung his leg over the boy beneath him, hovering over Allen in a very provocative position. Allen mimicked the gasps and moans blasting through the speaker with perfect timing as the older got into place.

_"It's getting so hot~! .come help me take this off."__  
><em>  
>Lavi sexily bit his lip as Allen guided him into a straddling position before taking his hand, leading him towards the buttons of the white haired boy's shirt. As Lavi pulled each button apart he couldn't help but notice the sexy faces the boy beneath him was making, the crowd completely silent. Lavi made quick work of the buttons, pushing the shirt away to completely expose Allen's toned chest.<p>

_"I want you~! I want you~! Under my skin."_

In the blink of an eye Lavi moved off of Allen, standing as the white haired boy gathered himself into a sitting position. He placed his palms on the floor and stuck his ass up, his back arching up as he got into a standing position as well. Lavi greedily pulled the boy towards him; the both of them immediately body rolling into each other with wandering hands covering almost every expanse of space. The two moved in perfect harmony, each expression and movement a complete unit, almost as if they were a machine.

_"I've got you under my skin!"_

As the song ended the duo stopped with Allen's arms around the red-head's neck and Lavi's hands edging dangerously close to Allen's ass. Applause erupted, filling the room and erasing any thoughts of doubt from the boys' heads. In the back Lenalee and the other dancers cheered everyone but Kanda, absolutely stunned by the performance.

Eventually the pair broke apart with sweat dripping on their brows and grins on their faces. The younger of the two stepped off stage slightly to pick up a microphone, switching it on.

"Hey everybody! Did you like what you saw?!" A chorus of loud whoops and whistles replied to younger who was still panting slightly from his performance, "I'm so glad to hear that! From this day forward, the both of us will be working together! Expect more from us! Thank you!" Allen laughed cutely into the microphone before passing it over to Lavi, both of them rather glad that they had made such a good performance.

"Hey everyone! Enjoy the rest of your night and don't forget to hit the bar! We've got the best drinks in town!" The crowd cheered again and raised their drinks in the air as music began to play again, signaling that show was over. The two boys waved at everyone before walking backstage. As soon as they were far enough to not be heard, Allen whirled around and hugged Lavi excitedly.

"That was so great!" Lavi stumbled a little, not really expecting Allen to just hug him so forwardly. Perhaps this was another side that the dancer rarely let show? Nonetheless he wrapped his arms around the younger, lifting him up and spinning around like a sappy couple.

"I know! I can't believe it went so well!" He finally set the younger male on his feet, grinning from ear to ear.

"2am breakfast to celebrate?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Lavi immediately lunged forward to launch a tickle attack from which Allen ran to avoid. Together they laughed and ran around the studio, fully enjoying their night before their early morning breakfast.

...

Veridian here! I hope you had fun reading, I tried my best to make this fun but I don't think I was really in the game this week ~ Next time will be better I promise!  
>Anyway, please drop a review and tell us how we are doing! It means so much to us and we love to hear from you! Feel free to hit us up on Tumblr as well, Lord knows we are on there 247. Both of our urls are in the bio! BTW the song was Under My Skin by Sarah Conner. Until next time!

…


	6. Show 6

…

Veridian: OH MY GOD BABE YOU TOTALLY KILLED ME I'M BLUSHING SO BAD RIGHT NOW AND THAT NEVER HAPPENS. 15/10 BRO. I'M SO EXCITED TO GET TO WORK ON THIS. EVERYONE TELL SHALCRO YOU LOVE HER CUZ HOLY SHIT. Okay, I'm done. What are you guys doing sitting around reading this for? Get moving it's great!

...

Setting his overly cheesy painted pick-up into park, Lavi, the dumb red-head stepped out of his car, grabbing his backpack from the passenger seat beside him making his way inside the small night club he worked at, the cool late evening air nipping at the few bits of his exposed skin under his hockey jersey, a Canucks jersey at that. Speaking of the Canucks, they had been playing at that moment, and Lavi had been listening to the game through the radio on his phone and was mentally wishing them luck.

Scratching the back of his head a tad, he slipped through the back door to the club, pulling out one of his black ear-buds so he could speak with anyone who needed to speak with him while still listening to the game in the background. As usual, the club was empty with Reever prepping the bar and Howard clicking away on his laptop over on his little pedestal probably working on the mix of songs for that night. He gave both of them a quick 'Hello!', and getting a quick 'I like your jersey!' from Reever, which was for Henrik Sedin mind you.

He made his way into the 'Staff Only' door of the room, and down the cheap and noisy stairs of the thin hallway. He always thought that he was going to fall through those stairs because the creaked so much, but he knew it'd never happen, or at least he liked to think so. Once he was down those dumb stairs that always succeeded in scaring the shit out of him he went to push the first door he saw open that lead into the dance studio, hoping to get some good practice in before their performance that night which was the first one for the night and Lavi's only one. Allen had another performance that night with Kanda, which Lavi would stay for than take Allen out to eat afterwards, but instead of the normal dance music that would normally be playing in the studio, there was nothing coming from behind the door.

Now there was no way that the door would black out the sound of the music because almost everything in this little happy whore house was half done and that door was the kind that if you gave a good kick to it, you could probably kick it down, so there was almost no way that it could block out almost any sound, but then again no door could really block out all the noise for loud music now could it? For a moment Lavi thought that maybe no one was in there at the moment, but his answer was quickly answered when he heard a loud… _yell_… cut through the silence like Kanda with his large sword collection on a bad day.

"Why are you even fucking here!? I thought I told you to fuck off when we broke up!" The yell came from Allen, no fucking doubt about it, Lavi couldn't deny the slight English accent that came through his mixed but smooth voice, but if there was anything that shocked him, it was what he was saying. Was he talking to his Ex? It sounded like it. It made Lavi very jealous to hear those words though. If there was anything that Lavi wanted since he really started to get close with the white-haired teen it was to probably make-out with the younger, he had said that he was good kisser after all, but hearing him talk to a possible EX, and that Ex, whoever it may be, probably got all the kisses from the younger they wanted. It just made Lavi's blood boil with envy. But that wasn't even to mention the fact that Allen voice was cracking as he yelled, telling him that he might be on the verge of tears, and that just made Lavi's negative emotions explode inside him. He wanted to kick that cheap door down right at that moment and chase off whoever was hurting his darling cutie cat, but his curious nature had got the better of him, and he decided to continue listening to the other's conversation, turning off his radio app on his phone and pulling out his single other ear-bud to hear better.

"I told you that already boy; I wanted to see your shows tonight, is all." A silky smooth but somewhat mischievous voice rang through the cheap door. It was obviously male, Lavi could discern that, and it seemed to be overly calm for the situation it was placed in. For a moment Lavi thought it was strange for Allen to be talking to his _'Ex-Boyfriend'_, but Lavi was quick to remember that Allen used to work at a brothel, and if Allen had any kind of sexual preference before, it was probably erased after a short while working there. The whole 'Ex-Boyfriend' thing was still pissing him off though. Sure, Lavi had had his shares of Exes, but none of them seemed as _evil_ as this one. Whatever this guy did to get Allen to break up with him must have been _bad_to have Allen yelling at him to get the fuck out of there and almost on the edge of breaking down.

"Well that doesn't give you the right to come into the staff only part of this club! You don't even fucking work here! Just 'cause you're a stripper at some other place doesn't mean you can just slam your way in here like ya' own the fuckin' place!" Allen shouted back, his voice still cracking slightly as he spoke. Allen did have a point, what kind of right did this guy have to barge in here without any kind of permission?

"Oh, but Allen you'r-"

"No! You know what!? Just fucking leave already! I don't want to see you anymore! Just get out of here."

"Al-"

"Just fucking leave!" Allen screamed again. There was a tense silence that followed afterward with some shaky breaths from Allen. Lavi suddenly felt awkward for listening into their conversation. If anything, Allen probably didn't want to mix Lavi, or anyone else for that matter, to get involved with his past love life, let alone this one. But if this guy was really this bad to Allen, and even _bad_enough to come back to see him after they broke up, and _even_ if Allen obviously hated him, he really needed to tell someone about it, maybe get this guy a restraining order or something. Suddenly a small sigh from behind the door was heard followed by the other man speaking up again.

"Fine, I'll leave, but don't think this means I won't come back for your shows sometime. I've heard you got yourself a new partner after all, and I'd just _love_ to see you two perform sometime." Lavi gasped at his statement, though was quick to slap his hand over his mouth to make sure he wouldn't be heard. Just the way this man _spoke_ seemed sinister, like he was planning something. The red-head was quick to dart his way down the hallway, letting his ear-bud fall from his hand only to click against the wooden floor as he found his way next to the door that lead to Lenalee's sewing room. He heard the door to the studio open and the annoying squeak of the hinges, followed by the creaking of shoes against the low-quality floors of the club.

The red-head peeked around the corner only for a moment, silently wondering what Allen's supposed 'Ex-Boyfriend' looked like. The only thing he was able to catch was a glimpse of a tall, black velvet top-hat, a bright red ribbon with a black line through the middle sticking out from his mostly black outfit that blended into the background of the club. Lavi silently wondered why Allen would have been interested in such a gentlemanly looking guy who was obviously stuck in the 1900's, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the low grumbling of a breaking voice coming through the thin walls.

The one eyed man needed to check on Allen, he needed to make sure he was okay, he needed to comfort him, hold him in his arms till he felt better. He didn't care if Allen found out about Lavi listening into a probably private conversation, he just needed to see if he was okay or not.

So he ran back down the hall, his ear-buds forgotten as they trailed across the wooden flooring carelessly. He burst open the door to the dance studio, not spying on Allen through a crack in the door before he made himself know, not making some kind of snarky comment on Allen's dancing or just how _nice_ he was, there was only pure and utter fear driven concern for his friend.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted out, spotting the white-haired boy in question with a hand over his cheek by the pop up table in the corner of his room. Allen instantly looked up at the sound of his name, a few tears dribbling there way down his cheeks. That was it, that was the last straw, whoever that guy was, he made Allen cry, and he was going to fucking pay for that the next time he saw him.

"Lav-" Allen was cut off by Lavi rushing towards him and embracing him in the biggest bear hug he could, wrapping his arms around his lower waist and knitting his fingers together under his butt to pick him up into a koala hug, feeling Allen's gasp against his skin as he lifted him up. Allen was quick to accept it though, soon letting his arms wrap around Lavi's upper back, snuggling his face into his neck, Lavi feeling the hot tears from the younger boy dribble onto his jersey. Allen was surprisingly light from what Lavi though he might be.

Lavi could only hold Allen in the koala hug as he cried, every so often readjusting his hands so Allen wouldn't slip out of his grasp onto the hardwood flooring. He'd shush him every so often, whispering small words like 'It's okay' and 'You're fine' in an almost motherly voice, and if he could, he would pet that white hair that he longed to touch ever since he met him, it just looked soft was all, and Lavi just wanted to feel it.

On the inside Lavi was boiling with anger, wanting nothing more then just to punch that guy, whoever he may be, in the face out of anger and jealousy, though he wouldn't ever admit to the jealousy part to anyone else but himself, but at the moment, Allen's emotions were more important to him, and he needed to be there to comfort the younger because he sure as hell knew that there probably wasn't a single other that would in this place. One of those said people stepped into the room at that moment, it being none other then the dickish samurai himself, Kanda.

"Hey! Moyashi we need to-" He spotted the white-haired boy that he was looking for in Lavi's arms, his sobbing turning into an uncontrollable mess only broken by a low growl that came from his mouth at the sound of Kanda's voice.

"Go away Kanda." Lavi scowled, speaking for the sobbing boy in his arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Kanda scuffed, his arm dropping lazily to his side from its previous spot on his hip, his other hand pointing at the bean sprout in question.

"He's on his man period, now go away." Lavi spat, once again speaking for the younger in his arms. Kanda rolled his eyes, his pointing hand dropping down to his hip.

"Whatever, but if he messes up in our performance tonight it's his fault." He clicked his tongue as he stepped out of the room, slamming the door like he always did on his way out. For a moment Lavi felt sad for anyone who might have lived with Kanda, but then again he probably lived on his own.

Allen was quick to calm down a little after that, his wrecking sobs turning into small whimpers with his red and puffy eyes beginning to sting from letting out so much liquid, not to mention the fact that crying with his contacts in only made it worse. His small whimpers soon parted as well and Allen spoke with a still shaky voice to let him down. Lavi did as he was asked and let the white-haired boy down, letting his legs drop from wrapped around his waist onto the ground, his arms coming undone from around Lavi's back much to his disliking. He rather liked the feeling of Allen against him, but that wasn't important right now, right now he needed to make sure Allen was still okay.

Lavi took a moment to look over Allen's appearance. Allen looked fairly normal, a baggy black tank-top hung loosely over his shoulders like he always wore when he was practicing, his light grey sweat pants tied around his waist, that strange burnt left arm that Lavi never asked about hanging lazily to his side with his matching scar crossing over his pale left eye that he again, never asked about, at least not yet. But there was something that only made Lavi's anger raise ever more stuck onto Allen's face, and that was a dark purple bruise marked over Allen's right cheek, looking swollen and painful. That explained why he had his hand over his cheek when he first saw him.

Lavi's face only drooped more then before at the sight of the bruise, now really wanting to punch whoever gave this to Allen square in the teeth to get even, than maybe kick him in the dick to show how angry _he_ was. Lavi placed a gentle hand on Allen's purple cheek, careful not to press down too hard as to not hurt the younger.

"Allen, who did this to you?" Allen sniffed, his face dropping to the floor as he pushed Lavi's gentle hand off his throbbing cheek.

"It's none of your business." Allen grumbled, feeling like if he spoke again he'd break out into sobs that compared to that of a wreaking ball. He stepped away from the red-head moving back to the table he was previously looking down at.

"Oh course it's my business Allen! Someone obviously fucking hurt you and I need to help you!" Lavi pleaded, only following Allen as he stepped away. Allen spun his head around in rage.

"No it's not Lavi! This is my business not fucking yours! And I knew you were listening in on our conversation, and I know you're probably curious, but just stay out of this!" Allen shouted back, beginning to feel the hot tears forming in the corner of his puffy eyes, ready for a second round. Lavi was a tad confused for a moment as to how he knew that he was listening to Allen and his Ex, probably, but then he remembered that he had rushed in almost right after he left, knowing that Allen was upset, so it was obvious enough from that. Regardless, Lavi retorted.

"I'm concerned for you Allen! Don't you know that I can help you with something like this!?" Lavi pleaded again, his pleads beginning to shuffle into shouts and demands of his anger. Allen growled.

"I know you can but I don't want you to! Now could you just leave me alone!? I got a show to practice for." Lavi only growled back at Allen's last statement, grabbing the other's wrist as he began to walk off into the makeup/change room.

"Oh no you fucking don't! At least take the night off! There's no way you're going to perform in that state! And before you say it, I'm acting like your Mum 'cause I care about you, okay!?" Allen's teeth only grinded as tears began to drift down his cheeks again.

"I never knew my Mum!" Allen screamed back, using his right arm to squeeze Lavi's arm to be freed from his grasp, running into the makeup/change room and slamming the door behind him, leaving Lavi absolutely broken with a fresh batch of wounds on his heart.  
><em><br>Lavi made Allen cry.  
><em>

...

Regardless of everything that had happened between Lavi and Allen earlier that night, Allen still insisted on performing and nothing that Lavi could say or do could get him to stop and just go home for once. Lavi knew that Komui would probably understand that Allen was in a good amount of emotional and some physical pain and would get a quick cover for him, Komui wasn't that mean of a guy after all and would only really do something bad unless it was absolutely needed, but no matter how concerned Lavi was for his friend and how much it destroyed him to know that Allen was denying his pleads he wouldn't move, he was determined to stay put until his shift was done. But Lavi didn't give up, even after he had his costume on and was just about to go on stage for their joint performance, Lavi gave Allen one last chance which Allen only grumbled back to as their names were announced.

Allen had covered up the nasty bruises he got with quite a bit of makeup, Lavi actually being quiet impressed with just how well Allen was with makeup to make his face look normal and un-swollen. Though nothing could save his red and puffy eyes but time, which there wasn't much off from when Allen had finally stopped crying. His eyes were still tinted a light pink and the bloodshot had yet to go away, but Lavi just hoped that no one would notice.

Howard Link's voice came onto the speakers as the last song faded, announcing Lavi and Allen's stage names, which were, 'Red' and 'The 49th', as the first performance for that night. The black and pink curtains opened and the catchy guitar opening to 'Fireball' by 'Pitbull' began to blast through the speakers, Lavi and Allen stepping onto the stage from each side, Lavi coming in from the left and Allen coming in from the right. Lavi put on his game face as he stepped ever so slowly onto the stage, trying to ignore his previous feelings and just focus on his performance with Allen.  
><em><br>"Mr. Worldwide to infinity, you know the roof on fire." _Lavi's voice rang into the club Allen stepping up to him with one arm in front of his body and the other with next step, giving him that sexy smile and half lidded eyes he could pull off perfectly every time. The best thing about this performance was probably Allen's costume, which was nothing but a mid thigh beaded shirt that jingled with every moment, a smaller bando-ish type cover for his chest that was very thin and had those same white beads draping off all end of it, not to mention those heels and small bracelets with more bead falling off them. Did Lavi ever tell anyone that he loved belly dancing? 'Cause he really fucking did, though he was a little sad that he didn't have an outfit of his own like that and he was just stuck with a pair of black leather pants, that tight leather vest and some bright shoes, talk about boring.  
><em><br>"We gon' boogie oogie oogie, jiggle wiggle and dance, hehe, like the roof on fire." _Lavi's voice rang again, the crowd began to cheer, going just a tad crazy as Lavi stepped forward with his trademark grin and single eye, Allen stepped closer to him obviously being the more feminine of the two in the performance.  
><em><br>"We gon' drink drinks and take shot until we fall out, like the roof on fire." _The red-head began to shake his booty to the beat the two still taking their sweet time to get to each other as the crowd roared.  
><em><br>"Now baby get your booty naked, take off all your clothes, and light the roof on fire." _Allen had finally got his sweet candy booty to Lavi as they got real close, Lavi's fingers ghosting over Allen's waist as he continued to sing.  
><em><br>"Tell her, tell her baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby, I'm on fire." _Allen's ass began to shake rapidly to the quick beat of the song, Lavi beginning to hear one of his most favorite noises ever in the form of shaking beads and a lovely man's body that kind of looks like a woman's body, Lavi's fingers holding Allen's waist as it moved beautifully.  
><em><br>"I tell her baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby baby, I'm a, fireball." _Lavi's voice roared through the speakers as the first chorus finished, Lavi grabbing Allen as he jumped, turning him back to the wall and Allen's back to the crowd, shaking his booty to the beat of the song with Lavi following along from behind, he not being the only person who was enjoying this performance. Lavi and Allen switched places part way through the first main beat of the song, giving the crowd a quick look at both of their booties before they continued.

It was strange really, Lavi and Allen made this dance to kind of parody their one little dance battle they had for Lavi's beanie once, but the fact that they had started performing this on such bad terms kind of ruined the performance for Lavi, almost feeling like that little bit of friendship they had shared in that moment wasn't there anymore.  
><em><br>"Yeeeeeeeeoooo~!" _Allen voice rang into the room as the crowd roared again, Lavi and Allen both hoping so Allen was on the right side of the stage again and Lavi was on the left.  
><em><br>"I saw, I came, I conquered. Or should I say, I saw, I conquered, I came." _Lavi rang again, Allen's hand being on his hips as he shook his ass and rolled his body to the beat, Lavi still being rather close to Allen, his chest puffing out to look big.  
><em><br>"They say the chico on fire and he no liar. While y'all slippin' he runnin' the game!" _Lavi's waist began to roll against Allen's at that point, his movements being quick, but still sensual.  
><em><br>"Now big bang boogie. Get that kitty little noogie, in the nice nice little shade." _Allen had turned around at that point, getting ready for the next part of the song.  
><em><br>"I gave Suzie a little pat up on the booty," _Lavi did as the song spoke and gave Allen a little pat up on the booty, _"And she turned around and said."_Allen turned around and said.  
><em><br>"Walk this way!" _Allen voice came into the performance once again as he smirked that sexy smirk to the crowd, and they roared.  
><em><br>"I was born in a flame. Mama said everyone would know my name." _Allen's head was still focused on Lavi as he stuck his booty out and began to shake around, the red and white beads of his outfit flaring out beautifully.  
><em><br>"I'm the best you've ever had."_

"That's right"

Lavi's voice rang along.  
><em><br>"If you think I'm burning out I never am. I'm on fire~!"_Allen's almost female voice sang out as Lavi once again began to step out to him, his hands ghosting out to his beautifully moving sides.  
><em><br>"I'm on fire~!" _Lavi's own ass began to shake to the beat of the song, rather enjoying Allen's singing.  
><em><br>"I'm on fire~!" _Allen's ass still shook as the crowd roared again.  
><em><br>"I'm on fire~!"_Lavi grabbed onto Allen's hands.  
><em><br>"Fireball." _Lavi smirked as they began to dance once again to the second beat of the song, their performance almost over. They took one step forwards, one step back, booty still shaking as they danced, shoulders rolling to the beat as Lavi spun Allen around so he was now on the left and Lavi was on the right. Lavi pushed and pulled Allen around the stage for the next little part of the song, soon coming back to Allen standing in front of Lavi and shaking his ass to the crowd, Lavi's ears filling with his favorite noise once again. Though that moment only lasted shortly for Lavi soon had his hands back into Allen's, dancing around the stage once again, ending with Lavi dipping Allen's feminine form with their faces dangerously close.  
><em><br>"Fireball."  
><em>

...

So Lavi and Allen's performance had gone swimmingly that night, despite the fact that Allen was before in quite a bit of emotional and physical pain, yet he still made it through. They made lots of tips, and everyone was happy, at least a little, but Lavi was still upset.

Sure Lavi had fun with his performance, sure he did, he always did, but right after his performance was finished he had watched Allen run off into the 'Staff Only' part of the building once again, giving Lavi firm orders not to follow him. Lavi did as he was told and decided to sit at the bar with Reever for a bit, feeling a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get to spend his time in between performances with Allen.

Lavi decided to spend his time with a glass of whisky and a talk with Reever. He asked Reever why Allen was so upset, also telling him about how he overheard Allen yelling with his supposed 'Ex-Boyfriend' and stuff. Reever only shook his head at Lavi though, the blond telling him that he knew just as much as Lavi did. He knew there was a guy that would sneak into the club before it opened to talk with Allen every so often, but it always ended in loud arguments and some slams and broken stuff. No one dared to try and get involved with whomever the man was and Allen never talked about it to anyone in fears of getting them dragged into something that was probably dangerous. Or in other words, Reever had told Lavi just to let him be and let him deal with his own problems, but Lavi couldn't just sit around and wait, he wanted to help Allen, and help was what Allen was going to get, if he liked it or not. If there was anything MLP taught him, it was that friendship is magic, and he couldn't let his friend suffer now could he?

So Lavi watched Allen and Kanda's performance at 11:00pm, it passing by quickly since it was one that the two performed often, but was enjoyed, and after the show had ended, Lavi hoped to stop Allen on his way out, and begin demanding for some answers, but his answers seemed to come a little quicker then he thought because Allen was the one to come up to him after his show. Allen had pulled him from his seat on the bar and into the back rooms with him. His puffy eyes had died down and his face was still swollen covered by all the makeup, but his annoyance was still there, and with that annoyance, he asked Lavi out for a drink.

Now Lavi and Allen had gone out for drinks before, never at the club because they really didn't want to be bombarded with their fans, and they never got free drinks even though they worked there, so they'd always go out to a bar just down the street a little then walk back to their cars at their club and part ways. Lavi thought that Allen just really wanted to drink his worries away, which was something Lavi had done one too many times trust him, and he had always secretly wondered what kind of a drunk Allen was, so he agreed, deciding that maybe if Allen was a little tipsy he'd be more open about what had happened earlier and who this evil Ex of his was. Plus, Lavi wouldn't want to disappoint a friend, now would he?

So, both of the still sober males got dressed back into their day clothes and headed to the small bar down the street, a stiff silence overcoming them as they walked through the cool night air. Allen didn't seem like he wanted to talk, so Lavi stayed silent.

Allen kept most of his makeup on for obvious reasons. He really didn't want to look like a giant punching bag walking down the street, and he sure as hell didn't want to ruin the amazing job he did at covering it up, so he kept it on, only taking off the bits of makeup that would maybe make him look like a possible sex target.

The tiny bar was almost empty as the pair walked into the warmth of the building, each pulling up a bar stool at the bar. Lavi just got a beer while Allen ordered some gin mixed with some other flavorful juices. That order concerned Lavi a bit. From what he remembered gin had almost a 40% rate of actual alcohol in it, so that stuff was strong. If Allen was really hoping to drive home that night he'd maybe only have just a shot of it, but he ordered a whole glass, and within the next minute it was gone and Lavi had even yet to take a single sip of his beer.

Lavi didn't do anything but sip on his beer as Allen placed another bill on the table ordering another full glass of the stuff. Lavi could tell this was going to be a problem, for not even a few sips into his second glass, Allen was already beginning to sway in his seat a little too much for Lavi's liking and his legs were beginning to shake on his seat. Yeah, this was a problem.

About ten minutes passed and nothing was said or done besides the quiet sipping of drinks between the pair. Lavi watched, still on his first beer, as Allen's face changed from that of annoyance to that of a drunken smile, beginning to hum some song that Lavi faintly remembered as… was that PonPonPon? Yeah… if Allen was humming PonPonPon of all songs then he was definitely beyond tipsy because he had never seen Allen act like this when he was just tipsy. But before his thoughts could continue any further Allen's loud voice shot through the now empty bar besides Lavi, causing use the redhead to jump up from his slouched position.

"Hey Lavi!" Allen sang a huge smile plastered on his face as he looked over to his friends.

"Huh! What?" Lavi jumped, surprised by Allen's little outburst.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I… I like p…. p…"

"You like what Allen?"

"I like ponies… wait no… parties… panties… Pokémon… I like a lot of things!" Allen inquired, his hands coming down to his lap as he stared happily at Lavi, taking another sip of his gin from a straw. Yeah… this guy was beyond plastered at this point.

"That's great." Lavi grumbled. Great, now this kid was his problem now. He most likely couldn't drive himself home, and there was no way in hell he was letting him do that. So… what was he going to do? Lavi didn't know where Allen lived… and he doubted Allen could give him a proper address in this state, but he'd try, at least.

"Hey Lavi!" Allen came again, taking another long sip of his drink.

"Allen, where do you live?" Lavi asked.

"P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney." Lavi face desked, but he was slightly impressed that Allen could recite that line in his drunken state, but then again anything can happen when you're drunk.

"That's the address from Finding Nemo you idiot! I want to know where _you_ live!?" Lavi came back, feeling really dumb for even asking this question in the first place.

"Yu lives in West Vancouver!" Allen rang again. Lavi felt like ripping his hair out.

"I don't want to know where Kanda lives! I want to know where you live! You! Allen Walker! Where does Allen Walker live!?" Lavi shook Allen's shoulder in desperation.

"I told you! Yu lives in West Vancouver!" Allen pouted, not understanding Lavi's question in his drunken state. Lavi just frowned.

"Whatever, just forget it…" Lavi grumbled his head resting on the table once again, wanting to fall asleep on that table and just let Allen deal with himself. Allen continued to talk as Lavi half listened to his rambling. Damn, he was talkative when he's drunk. Lavi began to think of the ways he could possibly kill Allen without being found out, giving low 'Yeah' and 'Go on's as Allen talked every so often, sort of showing that he was maybe listening to a few lines.

Lavi thought of many ways he could kill Allen, some being simple, other maybe involving Sam and Dean's help, some maybe using a knife, some using a rope, you know ideas like that, but once he had thought of almost every way ever to kill a person, but after coming to terms with the fact that he probably wouldn't be able to get away with murder, he decided to actually think of some _possible_ ideas to solve this problem.

He thought about going back to the Black Order, which was still open, and maybe asking one of his co-workers if they knew where Allen lived, but what would his co-workers think if he just barged back in and said 'Hey guess what? I got Allen really fucking drunk and now I need to drive him home and bang him, anyone know where he lives!?'. Yeah… that probably wouldn't end very well.

He thought about maybe just ditching him on the street and leaving him on his own, but that'd just be mean.

Maybe he could sneak into his phone and maybe see if his address was written somewhere in there, and he really tried this idea, but once he noticed that Allen had a lock on his phone, he gave up.

Lavi didn't know anyone else's phone numbers to ask them, and like he said before, he just knew that going back to the Order wouldn't be a good idea, so he was all out of ideas. He soon just came to terms that he'd just have to take the drunken white-haired boy to his place and deal with getting home in the morning, or maybe they could hang out for the day before they had to go to work? Maybe? But then again Allen would have a massive hangover and all he'd probably want to do is sleep, so maybe not. Either way he'd get to spend some more time with his favorite and only white-haired friend, so what was there to lose?

During all of this thinking he didn't even notice when Allen had laid his head down on the bar table to continue talking to Lavi, slightly shocking Lavi when he noticed Allen staring at him with those sexy half-lidded eyes and a drunken evil smile plastered on his face, a gentle burnt hand placed on Lavi's cheek, rambling on about something about… cookie aliens? Regardless he shot his head up from off the bar table, his face flushing a bit at just how close the two had been, quickly darting his head around the small bar to see if anyone was still around. Thankfully, everyone else in the bar was either asleep with their drinks or had left all together, even the bartender had probably gone back since it was a slow night.

A hefty sigh escaped Lavi's lips as he took one last sip of his long forgotten beer, watching as Allen's head lift from the table to keep rambling.

"But… what would happen… if they… like, attacked Mars or something? Would Mars end? Huh! Lav' would the Earth end?!" For a moment Lavi thought that Allen was absolutely fucking adorable when he gave a light gasp part way through his sentence, not to mention those really fucking cute glasses that fit his face just so _well_. His lips formed a perfect 'O' shape with his hand covering it lazily, damn it, he really wanted to kiss those lips, right now, but he knew that taking advantage of Allen while he was drunk would probably end really badly, so he let it be. Wait… why did he want to kiss Allen in the first place? Sure Allen was attractive, and he was looking hella cute right now… but what was it? Lavi just went with the fact that Allen was really cute, which he had already allowed himself to think a long time ago, 'cause like, everyone else knew that Allen was really cute and attractive, so why couldn't he think that too?

"Hey… cutie cat." Allen's face perked up at the use of his nickname, and for a moment Lavi swore he saw cute little anime cat ears pop out of the top of his head.

"What!?" Allen exclaimed rather loudly, causing a few of the sleepy drunks in the bar to shuffle in their seats.

"Grab your stuff, we're going home." Lavi mumbled, getting up from his seat and pulling his pack up from behind his chair and slinging it around his shoulders. His hand reached into the small phone pocket on the side of his bag, pulling out his iPhone to check the time. Noticing that he had a few odd emails and texts that he all ignored he saw that the time was 12:17pm, just a little past midnight. It wasn't too bad, he had been out far longer, especially when he got the dreaded last show of the night at 4:00am for work, but then again Allen always usually being there made it all worth it.

"But Lavi!' Allen whined, once again, way too loudly, actually managing to wake up one of the sleeping guys in the bar, getting a firm, 'Shut up!' from him, "I don't wanna go home! I wanna stay with you!" He pleaded, acting much like that of a whiney five year old. He regretted this _so_ much. Lavi pulled Allen up to a standing position by his arm, deciding to grab his duffle bag for him.

"Allen, you're really drunk, you know that?" Lavi spoke, trying to keep his voice a bit lower for the few sleeping men in the bar. Allen looked at him in amazement.

"I am?!" He shouted once again.

"Yes, you are! And do you know one thing that's illegal to do when you're drunk?" Allen's head tilted backwards at the question, the white-haired boy wobbling in his standing position a bit. It soon turned out that he couldn't keep his balance and he toppled forward into Lavi's chest to keep him steady, only making the red-head's cheeks heat up. He gave out an adorable giggle as he did this, soon answering Lavi's question.

"Everything." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Lavi's chest, his perfect ass sticking out from where he stood.

"Driving Allen! Driving's illegal when you're drunk! So there's no way in hell I'm letting you drive yourself home when you're probably going to get arrested or in an accident!" Lavi scowled back, suddenly questioning his morals in life.

"Can I come home with you?" Allen giggled into Lavi's chest, taking in a deep breath of the red-head, he smelling like a mix of chocolate and ginger. Lavi's heart sped up greatly at his actions, probably making his face turn the color of his hair. Half of him wanted to do nothing more then to just stand here and hold this little sex god of a man, and the other half of him wanted to punch him in the dick and leave him for dead. His annoyance won him over though, because he was quick to shove the white-haired boy off him lightly with a hand still on his shoulder to keep the drunken boy steady.

"You know what Allen? That was my plan, so come on, let's just go home already."

"Can we have sex?" Lavi's jaw dropped at the offer. For a moment he really badly wanted to take that offer and just bang him in his car right then and there, but he couldn't do that. Like he said before, taking advantage of someone when they're drunk never ends well. Not to mention Allen was still somehow a virgin, and he was pretty sure Allen would be _really_ fucking mad if he took his V-Card from him without asking, so he just scrunched his nose, pulling the drunken boy by his arm out of the bar.

Lavi only gave an embarrassed grumble in response, his face hanging low as at such an inappropriate statement in a public place, even if was a bar and that those kind of statements were to be expected. With the drunk, scared boy being tugged beside him in one hand, and Allen's duffle in the other, Lavi began to walk down the still busy streets of downtown Vancouver, rather glad that the dark would mask his probably bright red face. During the short walk down the street Allen had gotten himself out of Lavi's tight grasp and he pushed himself against Lavi's side, holding on to his arm and rubbing his face into his side like he was some kind of dumb arm-candy girl that Lavi had paid just to be there with him, even though he wasn't. This once again made the red-haired adult blush deeply as he stomped across the sidewalk in annoyance, completely ignoring the white-haired boy's loud rambling as they walked back down to the Black Order.

Once they made it outside the popular night club, Lavi snuck around to the back of the club through the alleys with Allen still clinging to his arm, the boy finally having shut up for a fucking minute once they reached Lavi's pick-up. Allen once again tried to get into his own car once they got to the parking lot, but once Lavi had explained for what felt like the billionth time to him that it was illegal to drink and drive and that Lavi was taking Allen back to his place because he didn't know where Allen lived and god knows just how fucking hard it would be to get an address out of the white-haired boy, he settled down, managing just barely to get into the passenger seat of Lavi's pick up while Lavi threw his backpack and Allen's duffle into the back seats.

Once everything was settled down and Lavi had remind Allen at least ten times to put his seat belt on, Lavi finally allowed himself to let out a hefty sigh, deciding to plug his phone in to listen to some music to hopefully shut the white-haired boy that was staring out of the car's window next to him, but the moment Allen noticed Lavi choosing a song at the first red light they stopped at, he quickly begged for Lavi to choose a song that he knew, and Lavi, just not being able to say no to the younger, chose 'Under My Skin' by 'Sarah Conner' which he knew he knew, and before long Allen was singing very passionately to the song, and also very badly.

Oh, this was going to be a _fun_ ride, now wasn't it?

Song after song passed and whenever his phone would shuffle to a song Allen didn't know, or just didn't like, he'd snatch his phone from the cup holder that it was resting in and change it until he found one he liked and proceeded to sing passionately to it. Lavi inwardly cursed himself for living at least a 45 minute drive away from his work, even if the streets were empty when he drove home, and things didn't get any better when he was just about to get out of the downtown area he was pulled over by a cop for something.

Butterflies invaded his stomach as he turned the music down with Allen still singing loudly to 'North Vancouver Boys' which was a parody of, you guessed it, 'California Gurlz' by 'Katy Perry', which was still one of his favourite song parodies of all time mind you.

"You can travel the west coast, but nothing compares to the North Van air! Once you shotgun-"

"Allen, could you shut up for a minute?" Lavi grumbled, watching as the middle aged, but still rather well looking cop with his black hair pushed back stepped up to Lavi's window in his pulled over car, tapping on the glass of his window lightly. Lavi gulped as he rolled down his window, making eye contact with the firm officer standing in front of him.

"Hello… officer." Lavi gulped, just hoping that he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Good evening sir, how's your night been?" Lavi's single eye shuffled in its socket as the cop talked to him.

"F-Fine… is there anything wrong… uhhh…?"

"Officer Suman Dark."

"Yes… is there anything wrong Officer Dark?" Lavi asked.

"North Vancouver boys, we're irresponsible! Ripped jean shorts and flan-!" Lavi's face dropped as Allen continued to sing despite being right next to a fucking cop, but then again he was _drunk_. Lavi face-palmed.

"Look, Allen. I know you're passionate about where we live but could you just," Lavi took in a deep breath, trying to stop himself from yelling at the younger, "_Shut the fuck up_ for a minute?" Lavi grumbled, ignoring the cop beside him for a moment. Lavi was relieved when Allen finally snapped his mouth shut, obliging to Lavi's harsh tone. Lavi let out another hefty breath as he looked back to Mr. Dark still leaning to look into his window, chuckling slightly, "Sorry about tha-"

"No, no, it's fine, he's a lively one, eh?" Suman spoke, pointing a pen in his hand to the still bobbing in his seat Allen. Lavi looked back at him for a moment, rather glad that the man had simply brushed off Allen's loud actions. Lavi then looked back to the officer, giggling truly a little.

"He is." The red-head giggled.

"I know how you feel, I got a daughter back at home, she's really into that one band… uhhh… what is it…? One Direction? She sings their songs all the time ya' know!" Suman laughed again. Lavi only scratched the back of his head shyly, having to work his fingers under his headband to get to his hair.

"I guess so…" Lavi mumbled, taking quick glances at both Allen and the Officer beside him.

"So, what's you're name kid?" Lavi scowled a bit at the 'Kid' nickname, but he was too nervous to say anything about it.

"Lavi… Lavi Bookman." Lavi muttered. Suman nodded.

"And what about him back there?" He asked again, pointing to Allen with his pen like he had before.

"Allen Walker." Lavi answered for the intoxicated boy in the passenger seat. Suman scribbled something down on his clipboard, before looking back up to Lavi.

"Mr. Bookman, have you consumed any alcohol tonight?" Suman asked as relief filled half of his body, okay, he hadn't really done too much wrong. Suman was just making sure he wasn't drunk driving. Lavi had had a few drinks that night, but not enough to get him drunk. Lavi was a heavyweight when it came to liquor, much unlike Allen who seemed to be a very big lightweight. Lavi would have lied and said he hadn't had any, but this cop seemed rather nice, and might even let Lavi off the hook if he told the truth, so he simply did.

"I have had a whiskey and about half a beer, but I'm rather good at holding my liquor." Lavi spoke sternly, trying to show that his statement was true.

"And him?" Suman asked again.

"Too much of something too strong." Lavi stated simply, not really feeling like going any further with his statement. Suman laughed.

"I can tell, are you taking him home?"

"He's never told me where he lives so I'm just taking him back to my place for the night." Lavi grumbled.

"I can look up his address for you if you'd like." Suman suggested, but Lavi just put up a hand, denying his offer. He was already this far and he wasn't giving up now, not for the wild and most likely embarrassing morning for Allen that was to come.

"No, it's fine. I'm already on my way home I and don't want to end up driving all the way to Burnaby or something at 1:00am when I'm already halfway home." Suman nodded, understanding. The older man looked through his papers on his clipboard for a moment before speaking back to Lavi.

"Well Mr. Bookman, I'm just going to check something, just wait here for a moment, okay?" Lavi nodded, wondering just what it was that he had to check, probably his criminal record, which he knew was clean. It'd suck if he'd get something on it just 'cause of drinking a little before driving, or maybe even because of this twat in the seat beside him.

"You're a giant twat Allen." Lavi scowled, letting his anger out on the drunken boy.

"You're a gingersnap." Allen spoke happily back. Wait… a _gingersnap_?! What the living fuck? What was that supposed to mean? But before Lavi's thoughts could continue, Mr. Dark had come back to Lavi's still open window, Lavi looking outside to the still active city at the sound of footsteps on the street side.

"Well Mr. Bookman, your record is clear and you haven't really done anything wrong tonight, so I'm gonna let you go free," Lavi instantly let out a heavy sigh when he heard those words. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, "But I do have one last question."  
><em><br>Shit.  
><em>  
>"Okay… uhhh… go ahead." Lavi mumbled.<p>

"What's your occupation?" Those words stabbed Lavi in the chest so many fucking times that he could almost feel the blood beginning to rush up his throat. Jesus take the wheel how was he going to explain that he was a stripper of all things? Suman continued to ramble on, explaining something along the lines of not having an occupation for him in his file or something, but Lavi didn't really listen, he was too busy having his face flush up another shade of cherry red to notice. Suman was quick to notice this though, as he spoke, "What's wrong Mr. Bookman? There's nothing to be ashamed of about you're occupation is there?" Oh there was something to be ashamed of with his job, that being everything. But if a cop asked a question, he better damn well answer it, so he took a deep breath in, dreading this night more and more as his eyes shut tightly.

"I'm a stripper!" Lavi pepped out, his face still burning up a bright shade of red as he spoke.

"Oh," Was Suman's only response as his own face flushed up a light pink, "And what abo-"

"He is too!" Lavi pepped again, glaring over at the white-haired boy staring lazily out of the window beside him. _All of this was his fault._Suman stayed silent for a moment before actually going to write something down on his clipboard, ignoring Lavi now, "Can I leave now?" Lavi pepped, really badly just wanting to get the fuck out of there.

"Y-Yeah… you're free to go Mr. Bookman. Drive home safely." Lavi nodded.

"S-See ya'." He mumbled, watching as the Officer walked off back to his car and Lavi drove the fuck out of there.

...

The rest of the drive back to Lavi's house was a rather predictable one, mostly consisting of Allen singing every and any song at the top of his lungs, even bouncing up and down in his seat to 'Vamos a la Playa', the Nightcore version of course. Lavi was actually really glad that Allen was probably too drunk to remember anything about his secret Nightcore playlist on his phone, Allen was acting like a little kid in all honesty, and Lavi just couldn't help but find that cute, and all the way back and Lavi getting stopped at almost every goddamned fucking red light there was even though it was almost 2:00am at night. He needed to take his anger out on something, and quickly, but he knew that there was one thing he could look forward too when he got home, so he simply endured, trying to drive as calmly as possible back to his home on the north shore, but once the red-head had made it across the bridge the ride home was smooth and quick, no longer getting any red lights as he made his way across the familiar area.

He soon made it down to Lonsdale Quay Market, which was a large market down by the overly tall, but rather nice apartment building he lived in, and once he saw that beloved building come into sight, he almost cried out in joy if it wasn't for the white-haired teen singing very loudly in the seat beside him, though it wasn't as loud as it was before, and his singing was beginning to slow, and along with his slowing singing came loud yawns in between verses, showing that the teen was getting tired.

Ramming his pickup into his designated parking spot at lightening speed he was quick to unplug his phone from the jack to his radio and look over to Allen, telling him to get out 'cause they were home.' Allen lazily stumbled out of the car while Lavi grabbed his heavy pack from the back along with Allen's duffle, which he made him carry just 'cause.

Both of them stomped their way to the elevator that was located at the end of the underground parking lot. Thankfully the wait for the elevator wasn't long for it was 1:47am, and he doubted anyone would be going out at this time. Once they got inside the elevator Allen looked like he was about to press every fucking button on the little dash, which Lavi was not having any of, so he slapped Allen's hand away when he reached out for it, simply pressing for floor nineteen as he leaned lazily against the elevators walls, watching the digital display on the door of the elevator tick with each floor they passed until they finally made it to floor nineteen.

Once those double doors opened Lavi rushed out of them, Allen stumbling his way behind him. Lavi took a quick left, running his way all the way down the hall towards the end of it until he reached his flat, 2-19, deciding to fish his keys out while Allen waddled down the hall carrying his duffle bag like it had rocks in it or something. Lavi had finally pulled his house keys which were on a different keychain then his car keys for some reason our of the bottom of his bag as Allen reached his door at the end of the hall, Lavi quickly pushing the black key into his doors key hole and stepping inside his house, leaving the door open for Allen behind him.

Lavi's apartment was a rather simple two bedroom flat, mostly being meant for a small family or roommates. Walking in from his front door there was a small kitchen to your right having quite a bit of counter space, a fridge, dishwasher, sink, lots of cupboards, and almost everything you'd need in a kitchen. Looking straight out there was a large balcony behind a sliding door that was right at the end of the living room which consisted of Lavi's couch, a low coffee table, his TV, and a small two person dining table behind the kitchen counters. A smaller hallway was to the left that lead to a simple laundry room and the hallway to the right lead off to the two bedrooms off the apartment and the large single bathroom.

For now though, Allen left his duffle bag at the door, soon collapsing onto Lavi's couch with a light thud. Lavi placed his backpack on a hook he had by his door and stumbled his way into his kitchen, opening up the cupboard above his sink and grabbing out a bottle of pain killers, opening up another cupboard to grab two large plastic cups and filling them with tap water. That was one nice thing about living here, the water was always nice and fresh, and didn't really need filtering to drink it. Popping four pills from the bottle, he swallowed two on his own with a swig of water and took the other two and the other cup of water to the collapsed Allen on the couch. He placed the water and the two copper colored pills onto the coffee table in front of him.

"You'll wake up with a headache if you don't take those." Lavi said simply before he finally stepped out to the one thing he always knew could calm him down at anytime of the day or night.

Taking quick strides, he made his way through his small living room, which was actually clean for once out, onto the balcony of his apartment. He closed the sliding door behind him and as he turned around with a cool salt scented breeze pushing through his hair, he took in the sight in front of him.

In front of him was a slight you couldn't get anywhere else, a beautiful sight that only people in the large city of Vancouver could see, a jaw dropping sight of the harbor, the curved sight of the rest of the night city lit up in tiny yellow and white lights. Boats could be seen over the dark blue waters of the bay crossing the watery streets with a beautiful moon and starless sky overlooking it all, the cars and trucks below looking like nothing more then tiny specs nineteen stories up. It was a breathtaking view, and it was what sold this place to Lavi. Shortly after Lavi had became a stripper and he started racking in the money he decided he was going to move out of his Grandfather's place, not wanting to burden him anymore with having to pay for another mouth to feed. He wasn't looking for much in a house, and at first, he really didn't want to buy this place, saying that it might be a little pricey for what it was worth, but once he saw that beautiful view for the first time on that rainy October day, he couldn't say no, and he bought the place at record speed.

He couldn't tell anyone how many times he had come just to lean on the railing of his balcony in the middle of the night just to see the view, or how many times he'd just sit out here listening to some calming music and enjoying the sight. He had done it all too many times, and before Lavi had known it, his pervious anger that was boiling inside him was gone as he on looked the beautiful sight, no longer being angry when he heard the sliding door open and a certain white-haired boy step out beside him, an awe-struck look plastered on his face as a light breeze flew through his silvery locks.

"Wow…" Allen let out, overlooking the beautiful sight himself. Lavi smiled, looking over to the white-haired boy while he took a sip of his water, his other free arm resting on the railing of the fence.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Lavi asked, a warm smile blessing his features as he looked over to the drunken boy. Allen couldn't take his eyes off the sight.

"It is." He let out, for once in that night actually acting like a normal human. Lavi just gave out a simple 'Hmmm' in response as he too looked out at the sight again. He felt Allen's head rest against his shoulder beside him as he held his glass of water between both hands like a little kid… Oh, he was just too cute, or at least most of him was cute, not including the large bruise on his cheek that was starting to stick out from the mound of makeup that was finally beginning to rub off.

That bruise really looked like it hurt, and whoever that guy he saw was earlier that night that most likely gave him that bruise was going to get his dick kicked in for what he did to Allen the next time he saw him. Yeah, dick kicked in sounded nice, it could count for all of the embarrassing things he made him go through that night along with what he did to his dear Allen. Wait… 'Dear Allen'? Great… now he's starting to sound like Komui.

Either way, the red-head didn't notice that Allen was staring back at him deeply, a warm but still somewhat drunken smile shoved onto his face, his bruise still somewhat visible to Lavi. Somewhat like earlier, Lavi placed a gentle hand on the now less swollen portion of Allen's face, cupping it ever so lightly.

He couldn't believe it, he just really couldn't. Why would someone do this to the white-haired boy? To Lavi's knowledge Allen had done nothing wrong, ever, and the boy just seemed much too innocent to deserve any of this. Yeah… he didn't deserve any of this, not one single bit. He shouldn't have had to drink away his tears just to get over something that probably wasn't his fault. But this boy, he just took all the blame for himself, didn't he? He never asked for help with anything ever, he just always insisted in doing everything by himself, but didn't he know that it was okay to ask for help sometimes? He doubted it. He needed to be protected, he didn't deserve this. Yes, he needed to be saved from this never ending pool of negative things, those things that could always just ruin his day in no longer then a minute. Yes. Allen didn't deserve this.

Lavi grabbed Allen's water cup from his hands, sliding it onto the glass outdoor table in the corner of the balcony, along with his own, and before Allen could even get any words out of his mouth Lavi had brought him into a tight and meaningful hug, Lavi nuzzling his face into Allen's neck, the boy smelling faintly of vanilla and white chocolate. Ivory, that was Allen's color to him.

"Allen." Lavi mumbled into the younger's neck. Allen slightly gulped, slipping his hands around the older's waist.

"Ye-Yeah?" Allen stuttered.

"I promise I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Allen, ever. You deserve better then what you're being treated like right now. So, I'm… I'm… I'm going to be here for you… okay? If you ever need anything… you can ask me… okay?" Lavi managed out, listening to Allen's heavy breathing as he finished his statement.

"Do you… mean that?" Allen questioned. Lavi leaned back in the hug, looking down at the white-haired boy, his arms still wrapped tightly around his waist, not breaking eye contact with the younger the whole time. For a moment he had an urge to kiss the white-haired male, but he just resisted, because as much as he wanted too, he had learned many lessons the hard way, and this one being one of them.

"Every word of it." Lavi giggled, tilting his head to side slightly as he still looked at Allen deeply with his forest green eye, and before he knew it, Allen had wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck, and leaned his face ever so closely to his, giving Lavi the sweetest and cutest kiss on the nose that he could conjure, Lavi's heart skipping a beat at the light but absolutely amazing contact.

"Thank you." Allen whispered, before he leaned back, resting his good cheek against Lavi's shoulder, Lavi's face flushing up to a bright crimson like it had many times before that night.

Lavi and Allen stood there for what seemed like forever, simply holding each other in the bliss of the cool night air that smelled very faintly of salt and ocean. It was beautiful really, and if anything, Lavi just hoped Allen would remember his little promise he had made to him that night, but he also kind of hoped that he wouldn't remember the kiss he gave him on his nose, he wanted that memory all for himself, but even so, not everything could last forever, because soon Allen had broken the calming silence that had come over them with a question.

"Hey Lav'?"

"Yes Al'?"

"Can I go to bed now?" Allen asked sweetly. Lavi chuckled.

"Sure cutie cat."

...

The way to bed was thankfully a rather quick one. Lavi offered the white-haired boy a quick shower, but Allen was much too tired to take one, and not to mention the fact he had taken one before he got off for work along with Lavi, so he honestly didn't need one. So, Lavi just settled for helping Allen take off the large amounts of makeup still left on his face off, only to show off the dark bruise on his cheek that was, all be it, not as swollen as it was when Lavi had first seen it, but still looking rather bad. Upon seeing this he gave Allen a large ice-pack and a cloth to keep on his face while he slept.

Allen usually slept in just his boxers, so he didn't need to borrow any clothing from the red-head, but upon hearing Allen's innocent little statement, Lavi's heart rate picked up at the thought of a shirtless Allen, which did confuse Lavi to some point because he had seen Allen shirtless and even touching himself countless times on stage, so why should he be so nervous at the though of a simple, shirtless, Allen? Was it the fact that they were in his house and Allen was drunk and almost anything could happen? And by anything he meant possible really fucking drunk sex? Yeah… that was probably it.

Allen used one of the many spare toothbrushes he had gotten from his many dentist appointments to brush his teeth with, and with that, Lavi had showed the sleepy drunk to his spare bedroom, watching as he simply threw off every little bit of his clothing very carelessly and hopped into bed, Lavi eyeing those pizza print boxers he had on, a little jealous of them for some reason. Regardless, he threw the covers over the boy and shut off the light for him, making his way across the hall to his own bedroom which was scattered with many books and dirty clothes, a desk shoved into the corner with a laptop sitting neatly atop it.

Lavi's room usually wasn't this messy, it's just that, he didn't really have to the time to go out, buy and put together a couple bookshelves for the many books he just decided to keep in his room, and his laundry was usually put away in his closet or dresser, it was just that he never did his laundry till Sundays, which was tomorrow, and he didn't have a dirty clothes hamper for his room. But he was a rather clean person! Trust him, he was, he just needed a few things was all. At least you could say he wasn't one of those overly lazy people who would leave all the dirty dishes in the sink until he had no dishes left and was forced to wash them all at once just to eat a sandwich. Talk about gross.

Either way, much like Allen had done, he tossed all of his clothing off, grabbing a fresh pair of black baggy boxers from his dresser, and hopped into his comfy double bed, almost melting into his silky sheets as he quickly checked the time before fully letting himself fall asleep. 2:13am, not too late, he had gone to bed at later times before. The latest he had ever gone to bed was maybe 6:00am, for he and Allen had been stuck with the last 4:00am performance at the Black Order and stupidly decided to go out for breakfast only to spend two whole hours at the 24/7 dinner and for Lavi to get home when the sun came up. Yeah… he was really glad he didn't have work the next day.

Finding himself a comfortable position with one hand lying under his pillow on his side, Lavi finally allowed himself to fall asleep, looking forward to embarrassing the white-haired boy the next morning, or, more likely, afternoon, and he finally feel asleep.

But that was all fucking fine until Allen decided to slam his booty into Lavi's door in the middle of the night.

Lavi awoke to the sound of his bedroom door creaking open slowly, a certain white-haired male stepping into the bedroom quietly and closing the door gently beside him. Lavi rolled over from his position to check the time on his alarm clock, 2:45am, it hadn't even been a half hour yet and Allen had already come crawling to Lavi's bedside. Oh, whatever… what was he expecting anyways, the white-haired boy was drunk and probably feeling pretty shitty from what had happened earlier that day, so if he wanted a cuddle, then he'd get a cuddle. God knew he fucking deserved one.

"Allen…?" Lavi asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes a bit to see a little better in the darkness of his room. He could have sworn he saw Allen lick his lips in the black, but he just denied it. Allen said nothing as he made his way over to Lavi's bed, crawling himself overtop of the red-head, grabbing his wrists in his hands and pinning him down to the bed. Wait… now just hang on a diddly darn minute… was Lavi dreaming? 'Cause this really seemed like a dream all of a sudden, something out of one of the very not safe for work dreams he had had many times before, recently always being about him and Allen.

"Allen?" Lavi questioned again, a little nervousness filling his voice.

"Hi Lavi." Allen purred, his face inching dangerously close to Lavi's, Lavi only just barely being able to see Allen lick his lips very sexily in the dark.

"Uhhh… Allen?" Lavi gulped. If he wasn't dreaming, then he was really fucking scared for some reason. He didn't know why, he had done things like these millions of times before, and Jesus, he was a stripper for god sake! He shouldn't be scared in this kind of situation. What was wrong with him all of a sudden? Allen giggled ever so sexily as his face inched to Lavi's ear.

"Lavi," Allen moaned into Lavi's ear, making the red-head's heart pretty much stop for a second, "I want something from you." Allen purred again. Okay, this was 4000% not true now, Lavi was dreaming, yes, he was totally dreaming, no way in hell this wasn't a dream, but if it was a dream… then why did it feel so real? And didn't people say you couldn't think in a dream… _shit_.

But before he could think of anything else a sharp but still gentle pain ran into his neck, and he gasped, noticing that Allen had bent down to bite at Lavi's neck like he was some kind of vampire. Huh, was he dreaming about Allen being a vampire? Maybe… but he doubted it. Allen's teeth nipped into Lavi's skin as he had to hold back a moan, not really sure why he had had chosen to hold it back and not just let it out. Either way Allen still nipped at Lavi's smooth skin, soon lifting his teeth from the fresh bite left on Lavi's neck, deciding to lick, suck, and kiss the freshly wounded skin as an apology for being just a little too rough.

Okay, either if Lavi was dreaming or not he was still starting to enjoy they hell out of whatever the fuck you wanted to call this because the moment those soft lips came in contact with Lavi's now sensitive neck, he let out a low and sensual purr. Yeah… he didn't care now as to if he was dreaming or not, but all he knew was that he was just loving Allen right about now, and if anything he kind of wished he wasn't dreaming.

Allen's lips soon left Lavi's first little wound, leaving a long lick on the wound as Lavi felt his pants get tight, Allen's face soon moving over to the other side of Lavi's neck, biting down into the silky skin like he had before. Lavi let himself purr out again as this sex god above him worked his magic into the red-head's skin. Lavi moaned again as Allen's lips brushed, sucked, kissed, and nipped back into the sensitive skin of his, enjoying the pleasure he was giving him for seemingly no reason, but this couldn't just be all on him now could he? Lavi could top just as well as Allen could, and if he was going to leave a love bite on him, then it was only fair that Lavi would get to as well.

As soon as Allen's lips finally left Lavi's neck and his face inched a little too close to Lavi's face, the red-head grinned, using his many years of experience he had on him to roll Allen around in the bed onto his back, getting a small 'Eeep!' that was overly adorable to the red-head. His face came to Allen's ear, as he began to whisper.

"Hey Allen~!" He purred, "If you're making me _yours_, then it's only fair that I make you _mine_." And with that said and a single gasp escaped those perfect lips of Allen's as Lavi licked his ear, Lavi was on Allen's neck, biting down hard onto his perfect skin, licking the skin gently as his teeth bit down. Allen gasped as the red-head began to suck on the wound he hand now given _his_ little white-haired boy, listening to that thick moan he let out like it was music to his ears.

He ended off his first little wound with a gentle kiss, kissing his way across Allen's collar bone, leaving small nips all over it making Allen only moan out more, putting his own act to shame. He slowly made his loving way to the other side of Allen's neck, repeating the same process of biting down hard, then nipping, sucking and kissing the first indent he made into Allen's skin, ending off each little bite and mark he left all over Allen's body with a small kiss, and once he was sure he was finished leaving his marks all over Allen's body, most of them being left on Allen's collar bone and neck, he moved his face up to Allen's, looking at the panting and pleasure driven drunk boy under him.

Lavi once again had an urge to kiss the boy, and he was going to, but before his lips met Allen's he noticed that purple bruise on Allen's cheek, and with that, Lavi made one of the best 'Oh Shit' faces that almost anyone could conjure.

Lavi definetly wasn't dreaming.

...

HOLEY JESUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I'M DONE.

Hey, Shaclro here. GOD FUCKIGN HELLA YEAH 11/10 OVER 9000% AWESOMENESS I'M DONE. Damn, this chapter is Hella long though, 12576 words long. Be fucking proud. I really didn't mean for this chapter to be this long though, but there was just so much I wanted to do, and all of it was really fucking important, so this is like so long because of it. Sorry if it seems like it dragged on though, like I said before, lots I wanted to do, all of it being important.

Anyways, I really have nothing else but say but, don't forget to slam your booties into peoples doors on a daily basis and you're all awesome ass gingersnaps. See you in the next chapter. Please leave a review and tell us how we're doing!

Best Wishes,  
>Shalcro~<p>

…


	7. Show 7

…

Shalcro here! Ahhh, that chapter was nice, I kinda told Veridian to do a lot of different things instead of giving her freedom to write what she wanted, but this chapter just had to be perfect in my mind! Sorry hun! I hope you guys enjoy it! See ya' in the next chapter!

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…

To say the least, Allen had quite the rude awakening. Everything started out fine, Allen and Lavi both being cuddled up in the navy blue sheets on the red-head's bed with their feet tangled beneath the silky covers, Allen wondered for a moment how he had gotten there, but feeling the red-heads arms wrapped around his waist was too nice to question. Both of them were comfortable with small smiles playing on their lips as they slept, yet the bliss didn't last very long, for after only a few hours a very familiar sensation woke Allen, causing his eyes to open abruptly.

_Shit..._

Without missing a second the white haired boy was up and sprinting to the bathroom across the hall, throwing the bedroom door into the wall in his haste. His bare feet padded loudly as he ran over the wood flooring before entering the bathroom, sliding to an abrupt halt in front of the toilet. He fell to his knees and retched, the horrible feeling of acid burning the back of his throat as he emptied his stomach of the alcohol that was so welcomed hours before, along with his dinner from much earlier into the clear waters in front of him. From the room he previously left he could hear the sheets of the bed ruffle, a certain red-head making his way to the bathroom groggily.

"I had a feeling this would happen." Lavi grumbled, switched on the light with a sigh, crinkling his nose in disgust as he took in the sight of the white-haired boy hurling into his toilet. Eventually he bent down and held back the boy's white side bangs while he finished hurling up his stomachs contents. As he did this he tried to think of something else to keep his thoughts off the boy in front of him, not really wanting to vomit himself. All his thoughts kept tracing back to the events that passed just a few hours ago. He could still feel the bites and the low rumbles in his ears from the boy's low moans; he guessed that was why his boxers were still tight in this situation. After he had discovered that Allen's actions were indeed real everything came to an abrupt halt. He couldn't take advantage of Allen, no matter how badly he may have wanted to have the boy's smooth skin underneath his fingertips, or how much he just wanted to bend down and close the small space left between them and kiss those perfect lips of his in a mouthwatering moment. It took quite a bit of coaxing and pushing but eventually he got Allen to settle down and fall asleep, the red-head following the boy's example soon enough. The whole ordeal was really surreal and he desperately hoped Allen wouldn't remember it, but then again, if Allen didn't remember how on earth would he be able to explain all the hickeys?

"I can't handle my alcohol very well..." Allen replied as soon as he was able to, whipping his mouth lazily with his hand, the retching finally subsiding. The white haired boy panted slightly as he laid his head against the toilet, closing his silver eyes while taking deep shuddering breaths.

"Are you okay now?" Lavi knelt next to the younger, gently rubbing his back with one hand while the other reached up to flush the toilet. Allen turned his head slightly to face the older, a small smile playing on his exhausted face.

"Yeah I think so, thanks." Allen held his stomach with his left hand gingerly as he used the corner of the vanity to pull himself up. Lavi had to help him up and held a hand on his shoulder while Allen brushed his teeth with the toothbrush he borrowed a few times to be rid of the awful taste, his mouth soon filled with the strong taste of the mint toothpaste Lavi used, before allowing the red-head to guide him by his hand back to bed. As he entered the bedroom he looked at the alarm clock glinting red from the nightstand. 4am. Damn.

"Try to get som' sleep okay? I left the light on in the bathroom and the door open in here just in case ya' need to make another mad dash." Lavi pulled the covers back and helped ease the sick boy back into bed, which once he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head feel to the side onto Lavi's pillow. Once Allen was lying against the memory foam pillows, Lavi came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, gently rubbing his hands against Allen's smooth stomach soothingly. Allen melted into the touch, leaning back into Lavi's broad chest comfortably. His stomach was still churning but having Lavi's reassuring arms around him lifted some of the discomfort. He sat quietly for a while, trying to make his eyes close so he could fall back asleep until at least noon, but he couldn't get sleep to come. Oh, so it was going to be one of those nights?

"Lavi... I can't sleep." Allen sighed and leaned his head back to look at the boy lying behind him. The redhead smiled lazily, his hair falling into his eyes.

"Just try Al', sleep will do you well." Lavi tugged on Allen's hip, urging him to turn and face him. The younger resisted for a moment, but in the end he rolled over, laying his head on the redhead's chest. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders keeping him comfortably close. The younger blushed a little upon realizing that they both were only dressed in boxers but he tried his best to ignore that little fact, focusing more on trying to calm his upset stomach.

"But I'm too awake to sleep." Allen mumbled, hearing a loud grumble come from his stomach, Lavi laughed, his sweet laugh rattling in Allen's ear.

"Then what do you want to do about that?" Allen giggled quietly, letting his fingers trail along Lavi's side gently, not really realizing what he was doing.

"I don't know..." He let his words hang in the air for a second before tilting his head to look Lavi in the eye, a sudden question coming into mind. "Wh-What… happened last night? I don't remember anything..."

"You seriously don't remember anything?" Lavi gazed curiously at the boy on top of him, his eyes drooping tiredly.

"I remember calling you a gingersnap...but I'm not sure why I did that, and everything else is just a blur." The boy beneath Allen laughed so hard he almost burst a lung. The younger frantically made Lavi calm down, not wanting the movement to make him hurl all over his friend.

"Well...where should I start?" Lavi sweat dropped a little. He was kind of hoping he could avoid this topic.

"Was it really that bad?" Allen asked. Lavi scoffed a little, pushing the hair out of his eye before setting his hand on the boy's head, his fingers gently threading through the soft, white strands of messy hair, ridding it of all knots.

"Oh yeah! It was horrible! You did all sorts of crazy shit." Allen blushed, desperately hoping that Lavi couldn't see. He knew that he could be a bit hard too handle when he was drunk, but just how smashed did he really get last night?

"Oh God... just get it over with. What happened?" The white haired boy slung a hand over his eyes, bracing himself for the embarrassment that was sure to come.

"Well for starters, you absolutely would not shut up. I was just about ready to strangle you and leave you in the ally beside the bar." Allen thumped Lavi on the chest lightly causing the redhead to laugh. "We also had a run in with the police on the way home and you had quite a grand time singing 'North Vancouver Boyz' at the top of your lungs to the officer. He said it was a great performance by the way." Allen moaned in humiliation making the other laugh louder. How could he seriously be so embarrassing! Note to self: If you're going to get smashed, don't get _that_ smashed.

"Is that all? Is the worst yet to come?" Allen spoke dramatically, swinging his arm above him in a 'carry on' gesture.

"Not at all, I tried to take you home but you kept giving me Yu's address and a little something you might recognize. P Sherman 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney rings any bells to you?" Lavi inwardly grinned, ready to see Allen all flustered. He was in luck because the white-haired boy was quick to swipe his hand off his face and stare at Lavi incredulously, he looked absolutely mortified.

"I did that?" Allen begged. The red-head nodded in response, causing Allen to groan. "God, no more alcohol for me."

"Don't worry about that Sprout, I don't think I could take another night of you talking my ear off in your drunken escapades." The red-head held a hand up to stifle a rather big yawn, cracking his eye open slightly to look at the boy on his chest. "I hate to stop our heartfelt gab session about your drunken ass but I'm seriously going to pass out. You're a lot of work ya' know." Lavi chuckled, letting his head fall back onto the pillow exhaustedly.

"Yeah… I guess. I'll let you sleep." Curling onto his side Allen buried his face into the older's shoulder, feeling the rhythmic motion of each breath the boy beneath him took. He thought that focusing on the constant up and down movement would make him sick, or the slow pounding of Lavi's strong heart would keep him awake, but it actually calmed his nerves a bit, and only dipped him closer towards the blissful peace that was sleep. He let out a tiny yawn fit for a kitten before pulling the blankets closer to the both of them, and finally letting himself drift off, Lavi's comforting hand atop his head.

…

A few hours later a certain white-haired nineteen year old awoke to the scent of something cooking, he immediately feeling his stomach flop grossly at the aroma. It smelled absolutely delightful but his body wasn't really ready to consume anything, not unless he wanted to go through the same process from earlier again. He turned to ask Lavi who was cooking but came face to face with an empty bed. The short boy stared at the place Lavi had slept, not really grasping why the boy wasn't there. Eventually his mind caught up with his eyes and he facepalmed, deciding it was better to not try to focus on anything.

To distract himself he got up from the bed weakly, having to use Lavi's bedside table to keep him steady for a moment, suddenly missing the hand that Lavi had placed on his shoulder to keep him steady. He began to dig around in Lavi's drawers for some clothes before just grabbing something random, knowing that the red-head probably wouldn't mind, Lavi had taken Allen home after all, so he better be fucking prepared to share some of his clothes. He padding his way over to the bathroom afterwards that he had visited hours ago. He switched on the light groggily as he shut the door, letting his gaze fall to his appearance in the mirror.

"God, I look like shit." He mumbled, absentmindedly observing his greasy hair and the dark bags under his eyes. He looked as if he had been punched but his eyes didn't hurt so...wait. He _had_ been punched. As Allen remembered he turned his head and looked at the dark purple bruise on his cheek, scowling at the offensive color. That would be impossible to hide. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, dreading when Lavi would see the bruise. He'd just have to deal with the red-head when the time came, and knowing Lavi it wouldn't be very long.

"Might as well look somewhat alive." Allen mumbled quietly to himself as he slipped off his boxers and turned the water on for a nice, relaxing shower. Steam curled around the room and settled on the mirror as the boy washed his worries away. To his extreme distaste he discovered that Lavi was a rather huge Ax Body Wash fanatic if all the different bottles were anything to go by. They literally lined the small shelves, not a single bottle without the characteristic lettering of the brand. The white haired boy made a small mental note to someday suggest something that didn't burn your eyes with its strong scent as he forced himself to endure this excursion. He washed the foamy lather out of his snow white hair and quickly washing up his body with one of the many body washes, choosing the one that didn't want to make the boy barf most, and then he shut the tap off to get ready to meet the redhead in the kitchen.

Allen pulled on his boxers and a pair of gray sweatpants he borrowed. Just as he was about to put on his shirt on, he froze.

_Something wasn't right...  
><em>  
>For a moment Allen wanted to do nothing but jump out of the bathroom and met the red-head in the kitchen, but instead, Allen daringly glanced at himself in the mirror, having to wipe off the left over fog to see correctly. Were those...? Oh <em>fuck<em> no. Before he could stop himself Allen threw on the shirt and flung the door open, stomping through the hall as loudly as he could.

"Lavi you asshole!" The aforementioned red-head turned at the shout of his name, an overly chipper smile on his face contrasting with the bitter expression on the younger.

"You called my love?!" Allen was about to yell but he was suddenly caught off guard by Lavi's...attire. The red-head was dressed in an atrocious pair of green boxers, a blue Daniel Sedin jersey, and a pink apron, brandishing a silver spatula in his hand. To say the least the sight was rather… _odd_. Before he could find his train of thought Lavi piped up excitedly, pointing the spatula at the boy. "Bro! We're twinning! Go Canucks!"

"Wh-What?" Allen looked down at his shirt to see that he had grabbed a matching jersey, only his was Henrik Sedin's. He pushed the shirt against his chest slightly as he looked back up, "Oh, I guess we are... Hey wait! Don't change the topic on me!" Allen suddenly shouted, realizing that he came in here for a reason, "What the hell are all these?!" He pulled the collar of the shirt down quickly, exposing his still wet skin to the cold air, the slightly purplish marks matching the bruise on his cheek. Lavi just smirked and swished his hips sexily as he strode back towards the stove, leaving the boy in front of him with a hefty blush. Lavi in that outfit just was not fair.

"Why babe, those are hickeys. Don't you remember last night? You were moaning my name for hours, to be honest; I'm surprised you can even walk. Are you feeling okay?" Lavi turned back to Allen with the most convincing concerned expression he could possibly pull. The red-head used the fact that Allen was drunk off his ass to his advantage, just knowing that the poor boy would take the bait. It only took seconds for Allen to comprehend and begin spluttering, his blush reddening immensely. Lavi almost cracked, having to scratch at his face a little to hide the smile threatening to show through.

"Wh-What! We had... oh my God... oh my God..." Allen slowly began slinking towards the floor until he was in a sitting position, disbelief written across his face. Inside Allen was screaming a constant chant of 'Oh my God this is totally not safe for work' as he held his head in his shaking hands, also the fact that he had just lost his V-Card and he couldn't even fucking remember it. Lavi tried to keep the charade up, really he did, but seeing that completely destroyed look on Allen's face turned the tables. It was time to be honest.

"Al' I was kidding. You topped me and left some pretty good marks yourself. I just returned the favor, no big deal. Nothing else happened, I promise," Lavi plopped himself onto his kitchen counter and pulled the hem of his shirt down, revealing the dark purple bruises littering his chest, and collar bone. Afterward he pushed his hair out of the way to let Allen see the worst, a deep blackish purple bruise directly on his neck, the very first that Allen had given him, "You're not bad at that by the way." Lavi clicked his tongue sexily after his sentence.

"Th-Thank you..." Allen spluttered slightly, unable to believe that he actually did that, but he was drunk after all, so who knows what he was capable of. At first he thought Lavi was just messing with him again, but who else would've given the older those marks? As far as he knew he was the only other occupant in Lavi's home. Not to mention Allen has heard stories from when he was drunk and nobody has ever reported him trying to top anyone. So why did he last night? Allen was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice the redhead crouched in front of him, waving around a shiny spatula.

"Helloooo~! Earth to Allen! Do you want some breakfast?" Lavi spoke. When Lavi had finally gotten a pair of silver eyes to look his way he held up a plate piled high with eggs and bacon, hopefully a suitable amount of food for Allen's monster of an appetite.

"I-" The younger tried to respond but was cut off by a sudden gag, resulting in him slapping a hand over his mouth and scooting away across the hardwood floor. Lavi shook his head and pulled the food away, setting the offensive item on the counter out of view.

"You should just go back to bed. I'll be back in there after I eat." Lavi helped the younger to his feet and watched as Allen shuffled back to the bedroom, a hand over his upset stomach. As soon as the boy was gone Lavi allowed himself to relax. To be honest, he was never the best at taking care of people. He knew how, hell! He had even memorized everything he read, but when it came to actually applying said knowledge in situations he'd often blank, especially when it came to Allen. He never knew how to help that boy without second guessing every move he made.

Lavi finished eating and decided to quickly whip up a concoction of vinegar and warm water to help rid of the dark color on Allen's cheek. It wouldn't heal it all the way but it'd take care of the more serious coloring. On his way through the kitchen he grabbed an ice pack and awkwardly walked his way to his room. In there he found Allen lounging comfortably on his bed, the TV along the wall showing a rather boring shampoo commercial. When he entered the room Allen turned and smiled, the small grin making Lavi's heart flutter in some emotion he couldn't name.

"Alright Al', I need you to sit still for me." The white haired boy pulled himself into a sitting position and watched as Lavi took out a rag and dipped it into the mixture in the bowl he held in his hand. Allen followed his orders and tried his best to sit still, once it was good and wet Lavi gently pressed the rag against Allen's bruised cheek, the boy immediately recoiling, "Just sit still Ally, the vinegar will make it sting a bit but this'll help, I promise." Allen nodded weakly as he moved closer and let the older dab at his cheek, small winces leaving his lips. It was silent between them which allowed Lavi's mind to wander, all of his thoughts leading to how Allen got this bruise. He pondered on the thought for a while before finally deciding he'd risk his chances.

"So Al, you gonna tell me how this happened?" Allen looked up at the older, his eyes immediately darkening. He really didn't want to say anything. It wasn't Lavi's place to ask even though he knew that the red0head was just concerned. Eventually the silence was too much and he could feel Lavi staring at him so intently that his skin felt as if it was burning. He absentmindedly clutched at his left arm, trying his hardest to ignore the phantom pains.

"No. Just leave that alone Lavi. I'm okay." That sounded stupid but he couldn't think of anything else to say. He would be okay, he was always okay. It wasn't the first time.

"Okay... if you say so." To say the least Lavi was a little shocked by Allen's short and curt replies. It was unlike the boy to be so swift and to the point when his sentences usually were rhythmic and full. This whole ordeal was tearing Allen apart and Lavi couldn't stand to see it but he couldn't push Allen to say anything in fear that he'd lose the boy all together.

"Lavi... I wanna go home." Allen's voice was small and broken, his eyes refusing to meet Lavi's emerald ones. Lavi didn't want the boy to leave, but he couldn't make him stay at the same time. So, he let out a low sigh, wondering if he had offended the boy somehow.

"Yeah... Sure, come on." Lavi pushed all his tools away and went to the guest room to gather Allen's clothes. By the time he was back Allen was standing and ready to go, silent as ever. The red-head pulled on a pair of black jeans and grabbed the icepack, regretting asking. Together they walked to the front door, stopping to stuff the boy's clothes into his duffle before leaving out the door to Lavi's truck.

"Allen, you need to ice your bruise." Lavi pulled the ice pack out and handed it to Allen, the boy uttering a small 'Thank you' in return as he held it to his bruised cheek. He still refused to meet Lavi's eyes, even though after they had jumped into Lavi's truck, he was quick to mutter out the general direction with a small point of his finger.

The drive was silent, neither of them really in the mood for music. To Lavi's complete and utter surprise Allen wasn't directing him back towards the Order, instead just a few blocks from his own home. As he wound through the streets Allen would pipe up for turns, but other than that he refused to speak. Before long Allen sat up straight and pointed at a huge two story house at the end of the block. Once he got closer he could see that the house was covered in windows with two white pillars in front of the door. The walls were beautifully decorated with rocks of all shades of brown, everything blending together perfectly.

Lavi wanted to comment, noticing that the house was big enough for more people, silently wondering if Allen lived with anyone else, but he kept his mouth shut. Allen had made it very clear that no matter what the red-head said he wouldn't get an answer. Instead he pulled the car to a stop and waved goodbye, sticking around until the boy was safely in his home before letting his wall fall. Lavi laid his head on the steering wheel and breathed a heavy sigh.

_What is he going to do now?_

…

Veridian Notes: Oh my Goddddd that took forever. Sorry if it's really lame at the beginning. I wasn't feeling well when I wrote it so I had to keep stopping to keep myself from throwing up since I'm so impressionable when it comes to reading stuff like that haha. I hope you still liked it!

Also, we have a poll that may or may not be working. Fanfic is being a butt to us but basically we were asking if you'd be interested in a Laven Lemon. Yay or nay?

Leave us some reviews to tell us how we are doing and your opinion on the above question! Thanks for your continued support! We love you~ Until next time!

…


	8. Show 8

…

Dear Jesus I finally know what she was talking about! Miranda was being a major assbutt and giving me all these clues but wouldn't tell me what the fuck they were about! NOW I KNOW.  
>Anyway, this was so good uwu. The ending is boss btws, okay please enjoy and review! We love it~<p>

...

Lavi stood in front of a rather large double story house, looking down to his phone in his hand every so often to check if this really was the place he was looking for. Now, you're probably wondering why Lavi is standing in front of a seemingly normal house, looking franticly from his phone to the house in front of him to check the address, so, let's just explain how Lavi had gotten here.

Lavi, our red-head in question, had woken up that morning at about 10:10am to his phone oh his bedside table spewing out the sound effect that plays when you get a ring in any Sonic game, indicating that he had a text. Lazily stumbling up to a sitting position, he had grabbed his phone from its place beside a glass of water and bottle of pain killers off the table and pulling it close to his face, blinking his single good eye a few times to clear his limited field of vision.

It was a text, he could tell that from his custom text tone that he had, but it was a text from Allen saying the following.

'_Hey, want come to my place today? I got something I want to show you.'  
><em>

Lavi was a tad confused at first, wondering if he had just mistaken the text for one from another one of his friends. Allen had never invited Lavi to his house before, and in fact, the only time he had even seen Allen's house before was when he dropped him off at his house after a very_flavorful_ night. Lavi did get a rather good look at Allen's house, but Lavi just assumed that maybe Allen had roommates or something, but when Lavi had asked just before he had jumped up to take the offer the white-haired boy had given him, Lavi found himself not really believing what Allen had said.

Regardless, Lavi soon realized that the text was really from Allen, and that he had just invited him over to his house for the day. Lavi could feel the butterflies begin to flutter helplessly in his stomach as he thought of the offer, _certain_ scenes beginning to play out in his head of what _could _happen. Lavi sat there in his bed for at least ten minutes pondering the offer, 'Should I stay, or should I go' beginning to play on repeat in his head.

The red-head wondered why now of all times Allen had asked to finally hang out with him. Like sure, they had hung out before, but you have to remember that most of those times were either when they were goofing off between their performances at work or when they would go out for '2am Breakfast' as they called it after work, that '2am Breakfast' sessions they had sometimes turning into '2am Drinking'. But it was somewhat shocking because besides that one time, Allen had never mentioned a single thing about coming over to Lavi's apartment, nor had he said anything about inviting Lavi over to his place.

A few months into their relationship you'd think they'd have at least gone to one another's homes before, but nope, not with these dorks. Instead they just sat around at the Denny's down the street at god awful times at night laughing away all their worries while stealing suggestive glances at one another. They had quickly become regulars to the few people who worked the graveyard shift at the twenty-four hour dinner, their presence being light-hearted to some and annoying to others.  
>So, after ten minutes of panicking inside of Lavi's mind, he eventually said 'Fuck it' and texted him back with the following.<p>

'_Sure what time ya want me to come over? ;)'__  
><em>

A few moments passed as that little speech-bubble with the three dots inside it came onto Lavi's phone screen, telling him that Allen was typing a reply already.

'_How about noon?'__  
><em>

Allen had texted back. Lavi rolled around in his sheets so that he could see the bright red numbers on his alarm clock, noticing that it was 10:26am. If it was just about 10:30pm, then that'd give him about an hour and a half to grab something to eat and get washed up before setting off to Allen's house. Yeah, he could do that.

'_Sure ill see ya then cutie cat!'__  
><em>

Was what Lavi had texted back as he scuffed his way out of his bed-sheets, getting a quick, _'Stop calling me that!'_from Allen as he rummaged through his messy bedroom to his bathroom. He took that text as an 'Okay, see you then' as he grabbed some fresh towels off the rack besides his shower, slipping off his pink boxers, don't judge, and hopping inside, setting his phone on the counter beside his toothbrush.  
>His shower was quick and simple, with Lavi singing 'What is Love' rather loudly as he washed his hair and body, humming out the parts that he couldn't remember. The butterflies from earlier still fluttered around his stomach for the rest off the morning, for even after his nice warm shower, they were still there. He just guessed he was a tad nervous since he'd never been to Allen's house before, which was understandable. Lavi had always felt a little nervous when he first went to someone else's place, but never this nervous.<p>

Lavi had a quick bowl of his favorite boss ass bitch cereal after he was all washed up, noticing that it was 11:12am, damn it, a minutes late for 11:11am, when he had taken his first bite of his cereal. He decided to text Allen asking for his address, since he didn't really get it when he dropped Allen off a few weeks ago. Allen had just pointed Lavi around each corner until he had made it to his house.

Allen had been mad at Lavi about that night for weeks, constantly lashing out at the red-head every time he tried to contact him somehow about just how angry he was at the red-head. Lavi found it rather redundant that Allen was mad at him for letting him get so drunk, but going out drinking while under some serious emotional pain was his choice, not Lavi's, and every time Allen would say that, Lavi would just come back with 'It was your own fault' which would make Allen_very _angry. He was really cute when he was angry too.

Allen had come in the next day on the bus to practice some of his own performances, but he came in with heavy makeup on to cover up the bruises that covered his cheek, and a thin turtleneck that covered the hickeys that Lavi had given him ever so passionately the night before. Lavi, unlike Allen, wore a tank-top to work that night, ever so proudly showing off the two love marks that the drunken Allen had given him.

People were quick to notice the love bites on either sides of Lavi's neck and were eager to ask who they were from, but Lavi said nothing until Allen was in the room, then when Lenalee had asked for about the millionth time, Lavi yelled at the top of his lungs that they were from Allen. The white-haired boy, who had been sitting in the makeup/change room hoping to god that Lenalee wouldn't ask who those love bites were from, instantly turned bright red, deciding to hide in the tiny change room while Lavi looked at Lenalee with a smug grin on his face.

If Allen's embarrassed reaction said anything, it was that the white-haired boy had done what Lavi had said, and that made Lena gasp a little, followed by a girly giggle and cheeks dusted with a light pink. Lavi only went on, describing what Allen had done in a _very_ detailed manor, only making Allen groan in embarrassment from the small change room, and to make things even worse for the white-haired boy, Lavi had rushed into the change room part way into describing the night, wrestling the boy into pulling off his shirt and shoving him out of the change room, showing off to the Chinese girl all the love bites he had given the other in return, she also turning a nice shade of red as she teased the two about just how 'Close' they had gotten in such a short time. If there was anything Lavi could say to Allen right in that moment, it was that 'Payback's a bitch' because it was being a real bitch to Allen right then and there.

Lavi had threatened to cut up the younger's turtle neck if Allen put it back on at any time in the night and to also steal Allen's glasses again if he tried to leave. So, Allen was out of options, only being able to sit with his head on the bar as he sipped on a small glass of whiskey. That night was not a good night.

But regardless of everything that had happened in that beautiful week Lavi had had, Lavi was quick to chomp down his cereal while Allen texted him his address. Lavi had already figured out from when he had to drop off the younger that his house was rather close to his, it was a little too close to drive, but it was also a little too far to walk, so Lavi, after he was all done with his cereal and had spent a little too long trying to gather his things, hopped on the bus and got off at the stop that was just at the beginning of Allen's neighborhood.

Looking down to the address Allen had sent him while also trying to look at the house numbers around him proved to be a somewhat difficult task with the red-head having such a limited vision, but through some trial and error, he had found his way around the neighborhood without the help of Google Maps and soon found himself standing in front of a rather nice looking house.

It looked just like how Lavi's perfect memory had remembered it from when he saw it for

the first time a few weeks ago, and this was where our red-head was left off now. Looking up at a large , two story house, obviously meant for a family that his friend was living in alone. Lavi wondered for a moment why Allen lived alone, and why he didn't offer any kind of rooming in his house. He could probably make a good sum off of it after all. But then Lavi had remembered that Allen was the lead stripper at a night club and he probably made a lot more money then he really needed. At least it explained how Allen could afford a place like this on his own.

Regardless of all of these thoughts, Lavi stepped up the wooden stairs to Allen's porch, shoving his phone that he didn't really need anymore and pressed on the small doorbell on the side of the door, hearing the muffled ring it made followed by a quick 'Coming!' from a familiar voice, all doubt of having the wrong house washing out of Lavi. The front door soon slid open and Allen emerged from behind it, clad in a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank-top and a red, black, and white flannel overtop of it. Allen smiled upon seeing the red-head standing at his doorstep.

"Hey Lavi! You're four minutes late!" Allen spoke, adding the snarky comment on the end. Lavi rolled his eyes, only chuckling at Allen's comment.

"Better late then never, as the saying goes~!" Lavi chirped out to the younger. Allen laughed again.

"Okay, okay, whatever, just come inside would you?" Allen chuckled, moving out of the way for Lavi to step inside, which the red-head did gladly, Allen closing the door lightly behind him. Allen told Lavi to take off his shoes as he trotted off a little farther into his house. Lavi followed the stripper's orders and untied his Converse and slipping off his socks as well, stuffing them into his large shoes, his feet feeling rather free as his toes wiggled on their own once they escaped from their cotton prisons.

Lavi stood up once both his feet were free and decided to take a moment to look around Allen's house. Left from the front door was a large living room with a reclining chair, couch, and glass coffee table, a large flat screen TV placed on the far wall of the room, behind the small living room was a small kitchen much like Lavi's with all the needs of a kitchen, a rather large four person dinning table pushed off to the side by the back sliding door, there was a hallway that most likely lead to a few rooms and stairs to his right.

Allen was found standing beside a credenza… petting something? Did Allen have a pet of some kind? Lavi gulped at the thought… he just hoped he didn't have one of _those_.  
>Lavi took a few steps forward while clearing his throat suddenly to show that he was finished with his previous task. Allen noticed this and quickly turned around, a bright yellow parrot about the size of Allen's head resting on his hand.<br>Lavi froze up, he didn't say anything, he just went stiff, not moving a single muscle. Time seemed to slow as he made eye contact with the bird. Lavi could see in its eyes that it was planning something, it was evil, he could tell it. Memories of his past filled the red-haired male's head as he froze up on instinct.

"Oh! Lavi! This is my parrot, his name is Timcanpy! Timcanpy, this is my friend Lavi." Allen spoke as Lavi was still frozen in place, not speaking.

"Hello!" The bird mimicked, bouncing up and down on Allen's hand happily. Lavi still said nothing, he just stood there, unable to take his eyes off the bird. An odd, long silence passed through the room as Allen and his pet waited for Lavi to respond, but after a few moments of silence, Allen stepped up to the red-head, only making a violent shiver run through his body as the creature on his hand got closer to him.

"Hey Lavi?" Allen spoke out again, waving a hand in front of the frozen adult in concern,

"Are you okay?"

"Lavi!" The bird spoke out again, looking up at the red-head with those dark, evil eyes. Lavi let out one of the most girlish screams Allen had ever heard as he jumped backwards away from Allen, shutting his single eye closed tight, hands in front of his face.

"Uhhhh… Lavi?" Allen asked out again, Timcanpy climbing his way up Allen's body to rest on top of his white hair.

"Allen!" Lavi lashed out, causing the white-haired boy's eyes to widen at the sudden outburst. "Why didn't you tell me you had a pet bird!?" Lavi lashed out again, covering his face back up with his arms in fear. Allen's mouth made an 'O' shape as he looked over to the red-head. He slapped his hand over his mouth beginning to giggle uncontrollably.

"L-Lav'!" Allen managed out between giggles, "Are… are! Are you afraid of birds?!" Allen squeaked.

"Y-Yes!" Lavi let out, "Yes I am!" Allen only began to double over in laughter, trying his hardest not to move his head as Timcanpy was seated there. Lavi only whimpered at Allen's harsh laughter. "It's not funny!" Lavi lashed out again, darting his way past Allen to the other side of the room, trying his hardest not to think about the bird perched on Allen's head.

"Yeah it is!" Allen retorted back, "How can you be afraid of birds?!" He questioned out between laughs, watching as Lavi whimpered with ever step the stripper took closer to him.

"I had something very bad happen to me regarding birds! Now can you just put that thing away?!" Allen faked a hurt expression, putting his hand up to the top of his head for Timcanpy to climb onto.

"How could you say that Lavi? Timcanpy is like family to me!" Allen spoke out again, the sarcasm strong in his voice. That sentence was true though, Allen had had Timcanpy as a pet for as long as he could remember, well he wasn't his pet, he was actually his God-Father's pet for a long time, but once he… _disappeared_, Allen had no choice but to take care of the bird as his own.

"I don't care! Just don't let it hurt me!" Lavi begged, his back now fully pressed against the wall with his arms still in front of his face, waiting for some kind of impact. Allen burst out into laughter again, all be it short lived as he made his way to the red-head pressed against the wall.

"Well I can tell you this Lavi, Timcanpy won't hurt you unless you deserve it. Like, I remember once I forgot to feed him for two days and he bit my finger and ate half my sandwich I had made for myself." Allen chuckled again, trying to help his friend feel a little better.

"Do you mean that!?" Lavi whimpered again, "Are you sure he's not going to lash out at me and bite off my finger or something?!" Lavi spoke, finally letting his arms fall down a bit as he opened his single eye slightly.

"Lavi," Allen rolled his eyes, grabbing Lavi's arm and making him hold it out,

"Timcanpy couldn't hurt a fly, I'm sure he'll love you." Allen moved the hand Timcanpy was sitting on next to Lavi's, watching as the large yellow bird climbed onto Lavi's hand. Lavi bit his lip as he felt it's talons on his skin, the weight from the bird holding his hand down somewhat.

"Lavi!" The bird chirped out again, looking up to the red-head. Lavi still looked down at the creature in fear, still thinking it was going to go crazy and bite his ear off and eat it or something. Allen grabbed Lavi's free hand and placed it gently on the birds head.

"He likes it when you pet him." Allen spoke sternly, watching as Lavi's hand moved off the bird the second Allen let go of his hand. Allen sighed at the action. So instead, he grabbed the arm that Timcanpy was sitting on and shoved his hand against his chest, making Lavi and Timcanpy touch. Lavi let out another girlish squeak as the bird was shoved against his chest, watching as it suddenly started to rub the side of it's face against his chest.

"Allen!" Lavi squeaked out, wanting to jump back again but since he was up against a wall, he couldn't really do that.

"Lavi," Allen said back sternly, "Look, Timcanpy isn't going to hurt you okay? He loves you already, can't you tell that?" Allen huffed, a little annoyed at the situation. He was hoping his pet bird wouldn't be a problem for Lavi's visit, but he guessed it was now. He really should have asked before he invited Lavi over.

"But what if he bites me or something?!" Lavi whined out again, still afraid of the bird that was most likely not going to hurt him. Lavi had a temptation to shake the bird off his hand, but he was still as stiff as a brick, and he couldn't move a single muscle in his body. Allen facepalmed.

"Lavi, just go sit down on the couch, I need to go grab something okay?" Lavi still couldn't move as the bird rubbed against his chest, Allen just sighed as Lavi continued to whimper, "Timcanpy." Allen spoke.

"Hello!" The bird squeaked back, suddenly stopping himself from rubbing his head against Lavi's chest.

"Stop bothering Lavi." Allen said sternly as he sashayed his way into the hallway and up the stairs.

"Okay!" The bird chirped, jumping off of Lavi's hand and flapping his way over to his little stand on the credenza. Lavi felt a giant weight lift off him as he felt his body loosen up, and when he could finally move his body again he rushed his way to the couch, sitting down into the comfy cushions, just trying to forget that the bird was behind him, but not even a after a few seconds of silence had passed the tense red-head heard the familiar fluttering of feathers as something landed on his head. Lavi began to shake as the bird sat on his head, it bending its long neck down to look at Lavi's face upside down.

"Hello!" It squeaked again, Lavi could do nothing but shiver as it was so close to his face, feeling like he was going to peck his only good eye out. Lavi let his eye shut tightly again as he felt the bird climb off his head and down to his shoulder, "Lavi!" It chirped rather loudly right next to Lavi's ear, his ear hurting at the loud noise. Lavi's mouth seemed to move on it's own as the bird sat comfortably on his shoulder.

"H-Hi…" He spoke. Lavi was still afraid of the creature on his shoulder, but Allen had said Timcanpy wouldn't hurt him right? He couldn't be like _him_, now could he? Maybe… birds were evil after all.

"Cross Marian!" The bird chirped happily again. Lavi's single eye opened as he peeked over to the devil on his shoulder.

"Who's that?" Lavi thought aloud, wondering what this bird was chirping about.

"My devil of a God-Father." Allen's voice muttered out as he made his way back into the room carrying a few books in hand.

"What do you mean by 'devil'?" Lavi pondered, calming down a little when Allen came and sat down next to him on the couch, Timcanpy jumping off from Lavi's shoulder and onto Lavi's lap. Lavi just decided it'd be best to ignore the bird if he didn't want to be scared by it.

"He was a dick, that's all you have to know." Allen grumbled, put off by the thought of his demon of a God-Father.

"What kind of a dick?" Allen rolled his eyes.

"One that went out drinking every night, came home with a girl who'd leave in the middle of the night, then drop all of his bills from that night on me the next morning, you know, the norm." Allen grumbled again. Lavi's eye drooped.

"He sounds like a dick."

"He was a dick."

"Lavi!" Timcanpy chirped again from Lavi's lap. Lavi stiffened up again, remembering the bird was seated on his lap. "Cross Marian!" Allen looked down to the bird.

"What're you trying to get at Tim?" Allen asked the bird, giggling a little as Lavi could only sit there like a deer caught in the highlights.

"Looks!" The bird squeaked.

"Lavi looks like Cross?" Allen wondered aloud. The white-haired boy looked up to the frozen red-head, "You're right he does!" Allen exclaimed.

"Yes!" Timcanpy chirped happily his wings flapping open as he hoped from Lavi's lap to Allen's, the bird and stripper duo looking at the red-head like they were one being. Lavi's chest suddenly let out a very heavy breath as he was finally able to breathe again, Allen could only laugh at Lavi's strange display.

"Lav'." Allen purred out as he looked at the giant dork beside him.

"Wh-What." Lavi let out.

"Are you really that afraid of birds?" Allen asked. Lavi let out a heavy sigh as he looked down to the floor in shame.

"Yes." He grumbled out, his back slumping down. Allen placed a gentle hand on his back.

"Could you at least tell me why?" Allen asked, "If you're really this afraid of something it's best to talk to someone about it."

"Only if you get rid of that thing." Lavi scowled from his bent over position. Allen just shook his head.

"Tim, upstairs," Allen spoke out to the bird on his lap, who only looked back up at him expectantly, "Yes I'll give you part of my dinner tonight you greedy feather bag." Allen grumbled back out to the bird on his lap.

"Okay!" Timcanpy chirped happily again, fluttering his way off Allen's lap and out of the room, much to Lavi's liking.

"Is he gone?" Lavi mumbled.

"Yes he's gone Lavi." Allen grumbled back. Lavi instantly sat up, his single eye quickly scanning the room as he checked for signs of the bird. Once he noticed it really was gone, Lavi looked back to the white-haired boy who was looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" Allen let out, waiting for his answer from the red-head. Lavi, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this, let out a heavy sigh, deciding to explain to Allen.

"You got to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" Lavi heaved.

"Oh, I'll tell everyone." Allen purred to the red-head, his lower then normal voice making the red-head's cheeks heat up in a familiar fashion.

"What do I have to do to get you to stay silent?" Lavi begged.

"I don't know, kiss me?" Lavi rolled his eye.

"Oh, how I'd love to." Lavi actually did kinda want to kiss Allen, ever since that night when they had given each other those lovely hickeys, he was rather sad when it was cut short actually, but teasing him in the morning was much more than worth it. He knew that'd he'd probably never get to kiss him after what had happened that night, and he still mentally slapped himself every so often for not taking the chance.

"I'd never let you," Allen winked. Well, there goes all of Lavi's hope, "Unless you're willing to pay." Allen scooted a little closer to the red-head on the couch, making Lavi's blush only grow larger.

"I wouldn't sink that low to be honest." Lavi grumbled.

"I could make you sink that low." Allen inched his face just a tad closer to Lavi's. Oh, he just loved to tease him didn't he? Lavi decided to play along, sliding his hands around Allen's slim waist.

"How much?" Lavi purred.

"Sixty dollars for a half hour." Lavi shoved the white-haired boy off of him.

"Rip off!" Lavi shouted.

"What! Those were my prices when I worked at that brothel a long time ago!"

"Yeah! And that's a rip off!" Lavi shouted back.

"You're such a dick."

"I'm just speakin' the truth man!"

"Fuck you."

"I love you too hun!" Allen facepalmed, letting out a long and heavy sigh.

"Could you just tell me why you're so fucking afraid of birds now?!" Lavi chuckled, it being the fist laugh he had given out since he had stepped inside Allen's house, but it was short lived because Lavi ended his laughter abruptly in favor of talking.

"It was terrible." Lavi let out, looking straight forward in front of him with a blank stare on his face.

"What was?" Allen asked.

"That bird."

"Lavi just get to the point already." Lavi sighed, knowing he couldn't stall any longer.

"Okay, okay fine," He huffed out, letting out another heavy sigh before continuing, "So, ya' know how my Gramps is a historian, right?" Lavi started.

"You've told me that a million times Lavi."

"I know, I know," Lavi let out, "But anyways, there was this one point, when I think I was about… ten? Yeah ten, when Gramps was asked to take records on this bird that was goin' extinct, ya' know, for future reference." Allen nodded.

"Go on." The white-haired boy spoke out.

"Since Gramps was a really busy person, or more lazy to be honest, he made me take care of that thing while it lived at our house, and that thing was fucking _evil_." Lavi shivered as he spoke the last part of his sentence.

"How evil?" Allen asked, wondering how some bird could be so scary.

"Real evil Ally, that thing would bite me every time I was in the same fucking room as it! And Gramps still made me take care of that thing for three hellish years. Trust me, I hated having to feed that thing three times a day!"

"It couldn't hav-" Allen was interrupted by Lavi continuing, his explanation turning much more into that of a rant.

"And that's not even the worst part! I got so many cuts and bites at one point that my teachers at my school asked if I was a cutter! Can you fucking imagine how awkward it was to tell my teachers that I was being forced to take care of an evil bird!?"

"I-" Allen was cut off once again.

"I didn't think so! And the worst part about it all was that that devil of a bitch bag loved my Gramps! He only fucking hated me! Trust me he made me fear him!"

"Lavi." Allen squeaked out after Lavi was finished ranting.

"Yes?" Lavi grumbled, not making eye contact with the younger.

"Was he the reason why you wear an eye-patch all the time?" Lavi looked over to Allen, though only for a moment before staring back out the window.

"No, that's different." Lavi grumbled.

"Do you mind if I ask?" Allen asked back shyly.

"Yes!" Lavi lashed out.

"Okay! Okay! I won't ask." Allen let out. The pair sat there in a stiff silence for a few moments, Allen letting Lavi gather himself so he could speak with him without him yelling at him every time he tried to speak, and after about a minute of waiting Lavi broke the silence with a heavy sigh.

"You said you had something to show me Allen?" Lavi asked, a little annoyance still present in his voice, and if that wasn't enough Lavi had called Allen by his first name, and you _know_shit got serious when Lavi called you by your first name.

"Ye-Yeah." Allen spoke, pulling the long forgotten books he had brought from his bedroom upstairs to his lap.

"What are those?" Lavi asked, once Allen had pulled the large black book onto his lap.

"A yearbook." Allen stated.

"Is this what you were going to show me?" Lavi wondered, feeling a little disappointed that the thing that Allen had dragged Lavi to his house for was probably just some old photos from his high school. Speaking of which, Lavi wondered what high school Allen had gone to.

"It is, but it's not just any yearbook Lav'." Allen grinned. Lavi was now interested, he peeked down to the book on Allen's lap, finding the title of it to be covered cleverly by Allen's hand. Lavi grinned back at the white-haired teen.

"Okay, what's so special about the book then?" Lavi wondered, his previous bad mood seemingly whipped completely out of him in favor of Allen's interesting statement.

"It's _our_yearbook." And with that little statement, Allen opened up to a page he had bookmarked, letting a single finger run down the page until he stopped underneath one persons picture, _Lavi Bookman Jr._. Lavi was confused at Allen's statement, but once he saw that familiar little grad photo of his nineteen year old self, all was clear to him.

"Allen!" Lavi exclaimed, still a little shocked at the situation.

"Lav'." Allen purred out. Lavi slammed his hands onto Allen's shoulders in excitement.

"Did you go to Windsor Secondary?!" Lavi shouted.

"I did." Allen smirked, knowing that he'd get this kind of reaction out of Lavi and no less.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" Lavi yelled again, a wide and playful smile playing on his lips, that large grin that Allen loved to see brightening up his mood as he felt his cheeks feel a bit warm.

"'Cause I just found out today!" Allen laughed out, "That's why I invited you over! I wanted to show you!" Allen smiled, that warm but still slightly sexy smile making Lavi's cheeks heat up as well. Lavi just couldn't help himself as he wrapped his arms around the younger in a playful hug, squeezing the white-haired boy tightly.

"Oh Allen! I wish I knew you back then! You're such a great person!" Lavi spoke out, still very happy about this new little discovery.

"Th-That's great Lav', but I can't breath!" Allen coughed out in Lavi's tight grip, though Lavi only squeezed the younger tighter in the hug, his face rubbing violently into Allen's shoulder. Allen only tried his hardest to breath in Lavi's tight grasp before Lavi did eventually let him go, Allen coughing from the lack of air.

"Sorry!" Lavi laughed out, lightly rubbing the scarred teen's back as he coughed, "But what year did you start coming to Windsor? 'Cause if you came in grade eight I'm pretty sure I would have remembered ya'."

"Wh-Why's that?" Allen managed out once his coughing had come to an end.

"I use to pick on 'em, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered you though."

"That's mean Lavi." Allen let out.

"I never got caught though," Lavi smirked, leaning back on the couch. Allen just rolled his eyes, "But really, when did you start comin'?" Lavi asked again, his single visible eyebrow raising.

"I enrolled when I was in grade ten, so you would have been in grade twelve, it was no wonder I never knew you back then." Allen grumbled.

"What do you mean 'No wonder'? I probably would have been friends with you back then." Lavi pouted.

"Yeah, I doubt that, I was really different back then." Allen spoke regretfully. Lavi smirked, looking back over to the white-haired boy beside him.

"How different?" Allen knew Lavi was going to say that.

"How about 'Huge nerd' different." Allen mumbled. Lavi laughed.

"Okay, now I'm really surprised I don't remember you. If you were a giant nerd I probably woulda beat the shit out of you."

"That's mean." Allen retorted once again.

"Yeah, I was kinda a jerk back then," Lavi chuckled, "But I'm different now."

"You haven't changed a bit Lavi." Allen mumbled out.

"And how would you know that Allen? I thought you said you didn't know me?"

"I didn't, but I can just sense that you were the same idiot back then as you are now." Allen flicked Lavi's forehead, getting a quiet 'Ow!'out of the red-head. A silence washed over the two for a moment after that, both of them just really not having anything else to say as Lavi leaned back on the couch, his arms folded behind his head, Allen leaning forward with his hands knitted together tightly, resting in his lap with his legs spread, that was until Lavi broke the silence with another question.

"Hey Ally." Lavi piped up.

"Please don't call me that." Allen grumbled.

"Whatever, but I was wondering, if you lived in this house when you were in high school, how'd ya' get to school everyday? Windsor's pretty far from here."

"My uncle let me take his car, I was still learning to drive back then so he'd let me drive to school in the mornings and he'd drive the car back, then he'd come pick me up in the afternoons and I drive back."

"Ahhh," Lavi let out again as another silence filled the room only to be once again be broken by the red-head himself, "Speaking of driving!"

"What 'bout driving?" Allen asked.

"How 'bout we take a little drive out to _our_old school, you know, take a trip down memory lane?" Allen laughed, hanging his head.

"I would, but I promised myself I'd never go back to that hell hole." Allen's sentence was considered invalid when Lavi pushed himself off the couch.

"Nope, you're not backing out now, it's already been decided." Lavi chuckled, dusting off his pants quickly.

"But I never said yes!" Allen blurted out, his head rising again to look up at the other stripper in the room.

"Come on Allen! Isn't there like… a few teachers you might want to visit again?"

"No, I hated all my teachers!" Allen growled back.

"I'll take you out for lunch after." Lavi winked, clicking his tongue sexily again.

"You payin'?"

"Yup."

"Let's go."

...

So, the two hopped into Allen's white Chevy, Allen reluctantly driving the red-head over to their old high school, Lavi going off about how excited he was to visit a few of the nicer teachers he had had and also looking forward to maybe messing with some of the younger kids since school was still in session, which Allen said he'd make sure Lavi wouldn't do, but much to both of their surprises, the large high school was empty, save for maybe the odd teacher walking around the halls.

There was not a single student in sight. There was no one sitting in the cafeteria in their spare blocks, the library doors were shut tight, most of the class room doors were also shut tight with only a few being open. Lavi and Allen just decided to come to the conclusion that it was maybe a profession day, or, a day off in other words. Their suspicions were soon proven true though, because when Lavi had dragged Allen through the empty halls to visit his old history teacher, he had told them that it was in fact a day off for the students.

Lavi and his old history teachers (Allen had also had this teacher once while he was at the high school.) conversation was sweet, but short lived, only really consisting of things like 'How've you been?' and 'What are you doing now?'. Lavi and Allen obviously never told the teacher what they were doing for a living due to it's controversial nature but they simply answered with 'Something' as their teacher just gave them an odd look. The two soon left the classroom afterwards to wander the halls some more, both of them breaking out into laughter once they were far away enough from the classroom as the teacher wouldn't hear them.

They ran their way around the school for a little longer, jumping into the few empty classrooms that were open and telling each other about stories they had from their high school years. Lavi even went down to his locker he had had in his last year, remembering the combo for the lock perfectly as he was able to open it, all be it now filled with some other students things, which Lavi was quick to shut afterwards.  
>They decided to spend some time after that just leaning against the lockers in the hallway chatting, their conversation being rather enjoyable until a rather simple question that he should have asked months ago slapped Lavi in the face. Oh God, why hadn't he asked that yet?<p>

"Hey Cutie Cat." Lavi spoke out once a short silence had fallen over the two.

"It's Allen." The white-haired boy grumbled, Lavi rolled his eye.

"Sorry I didn't ask you this earlier… but uhhh… how old are you?" Lavi mumbled.

"I'm nineteen." Allen spoke simply. Lavi's eyes widened for a moment, but then he remembered that the year book Allen had shown him earlier was from 2011, when Lavi had graduated, so that would have made Allen… sixteen when he graduated. Okay, so they were three years apart in age, that wasn't too bad, Lavi had had worse friendships, but the little fact still shocked the red-head slightly. Allen seemed much more mature for his age,

"Oh." Lavi let out.

"How old are you then Lav'?" Allen asked innocently.

"Twenty-one." Lavi spoke truthfully.

"Hmmmm."

"Wait, if your only nineteen, then does that mean you only graduated this year?" Lavi asked.

"Yup, fresh out of this bump." Allen spoke, kicking one of the lockers he was leaned up against.

"Wait… Allen how long have you been working at the Black Order?"

"Hmmm… about a year now… yeah about a year."

"Wait, so you were working there even when you were still in high school?" Allen nodded.

"It's the reason why I only work on Fridays and Saturdays."

"Huh?" Allen facepalmed.

"You can be really stupid sometimes!"

"Hey!" Lavi lashed back.

"Fridays and Saturdays where the only days I could go to work super late without having to wake up at the ass crack of dawn!"

"Oh." Lavi mumbled back, actually feeling really stupid for asking such a stupid question. Allen laughed at Lavi's blank face.

"Come on Lav', lets go wander some more!" Allen winked as he grabbed Lavi's hand, yes Lavi's hand instead of normally his wrist. It made Lavi blush to say the least, but the flustered red-head only answered with a 'Yeah, sure' as they wandered the halls of the empty high school for a little longer, both of them, or more likely, just Lavi, being determined to explore every open door in the school, and that was all fine and dandy until one of the meaner teachers noticed them walking the halls, and presumably kicking them out of the building out into the cool Vancouver air. Lavi, not really wanting to leave the school just yet, decided on sitting out by the large running track the school had, 'cause no one could kick them out of there. So, the two sat on the large concert stairs beside the track, just enjoying the cool air as they looked out at the turf track, and much like every little moment of silence Allen and Lavi rarely shared, Lavi was quick to break it when a great idea popped into his mind.

"Hey Ally! You're pretty fit aren't ya'!?" Lavi exclaimed, suddenly jumping up in his seat, scaring the teen beside him slightly.

"I guess you could say that." Allen responded after a moment.

"Well," Lavi started, his lips tugging on a grin that Allen knew was never good, "How 'bout we have ourselves a little race?" Allen just chuckled.

"Lav', I can already tell you the outcome of that, I'd lose. I suck at running." Allen answered honestly.

"Aww! Come on Cutie Cat! You can't be that bad!" Allen just shook his head.

"Lav', trust me when I say I was always the last one in my class to finish any kind of run we did. I am not a good runner at all, and it doesn't matter if you're bad too, you'd beat me with those long legs of yours."

"Are they sexy legs?" Lavi smirked.

"Yes Lavi, you're legs are very sexy, but really, I'm not going to race you, and I really don't wanna go to our lunch date all hot and sweaty."

"We could always head back to your place and take a shower together." Allen slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Okay, okay, maybe then." Allen grinned.

"Here," Lavi started, "How 'bout I make it a little more interesting. Let's make it into a bet." Allen quirked an eyebrow.

"Can I choose anything I want for this bet?"

"Hella." Lavi responded. Allen laughed at Lavi's silly word.

"Okay then, if I win, you gotta give me… say… twenty dollars?"

"Alright then," Lavi smirked, "If I win… then~!"

'Then what Lav', what will I most likely have to do if you by absolutely no doubt win?"

"Then… you gotta kiss me!" Lavi leaned his face a little closer to the white-haired boy's as he spoke. The younger instantly flushed.

"Wh-Why's that?" He stuttered, a little surprised by Lavi's demand.

"I don't know, you said you were a good kisser once, and I'd like to experience that first hand." Lavi smirked.

"Didn't you get enough when I gave you that hickey once?!" Allen demanded.

"Fact of the matter is, we never kissed that night Ally boy, so I'm gonna get what I want if you like it or not."

"There is no way in hell I'm kissing you after that happened Lavi!" Allen grumbled back.

"Oh, just please me don't teez me Allen!"

"You won't get anymore pleasure outta me!' Allen huffed, looking away from the red-head to hide his flushing face.

"Whatever Allen! Let's just get this over with and we can forget it ever happened after! Now, you're up first! I'll time you on my phone." Lavi pushed the white-haired boy forward as he reluctantly stepped up to the first mark on the track, Lavi pulling out his timer app on his phone to set up.

"I hate you by the way!" Allen shouted back at the red-head as he slipped his sweater off, discarding it away onto the turf field beside him.

"I love you too hun!" The red-head shouted back, Allen just quickly flipped him off.

"Alright! Three, two, one, go!" And with those words, Lavi started his timer, watching as Allen began to run rather fast around the large track.  
>Allen was surprisingly fast on his feet as he made his way halfway around the track in just about forty seconds. Lavi cheered him on from the sidelines, and when Allen finally came back to the red-head when he finished his lap, he glared at him, panting slightly.<p>

"A minute and forty-seven seconds hun."

"Whatever," Allen grumbled, snatching Lavi's phone out of his hand as he sat back down on the concert block, "Go get set up you dick."

"Harsh!" Lavi spoke as he too took off his sweater, throwing the flannel printed sweater on the white-haired boy's head.

"Don't care!" Allen shouted back as Lavi got into place, Lavi sticking his tongue out at him as he got into position to start running.  
>Lavi flew off like a rocket when Allen shouted that little go signal, Allen watching as the red-head raced his way around the track, he was quick, very quick, and it was obvious that Allen was going to lose against him, but, he decided to play a little trick on him. The white-haired boy snickered as Lavi came to the start of the track, Allen stopping the timer at a minute ten seconds, man he was quick. Lavi bent down as he stopped, panting for air.<p>

"What's my time?" He asked through heavy breaths. Allen only giggled evilly, hoping the red-head wouldn't hear.

"Good job Lav', your time was a minute fifty seconds." Lavi's head shot up in shock, that couldn't be true!

"What! I was way faster than that! That's bullshit!" Lavi shouted, stomping his way to the sitting white-haired boy, holding his hand out, asking for his phone back, "Let me see!" He demanded like a whiny child.

"No!" Allen grinned.

"Allen!" Lavi spoke quick and sharply.

"Too late! I already deleted your time!" Allen cackled in an evil manor, placing Lavi's phone back in his hands, Lavi only looking down at it to see his time set at 0:00. Lavi growled.

"Fine then! I demand a rematch! But this time, we run together so there's no cheating!" Lavi shouted.

"I never said I was cheating! That was your time, fair and square!" Allen shrugged, Lavi growled. Allen followed the frustrated red-head to their starting point, Lavi shoving his phone into his back pants pocket angrily.

Lavi gave his little 'Three, two, one, go!' as they both set off for the second time around the track, the race went fine, with Lavi winning over Allen once again by a landslide, but he did have a little slip up when he almost tripped over his own two feet, though still managing to win. Though Lavi didn't take this little mistake he had made very lightly, for once they reached the beginning of the track again, Lavi lashed out at Allen saying.

"You rotten cheater! You tried to trip me!" Allen's eyes only widened as he panted.

"No I didn-"

"Don't try and deny it! I demand another rematch!" And much to Allen's disliking, he went along with the red-head's request, facing him in another race, and this process only continued with Lavi making up an excuse each time as to how Allen was cheating, which he really wasn't now. The sweat began to pour down Allen's face like a heavy waterfall in the cool air with Lavi's excuses becoming less and less realistic with each race. It was obvious that Lavi was simply doing this because he probably just wanted to spend more time with the boy, which he was okay with, but as the races dragged on and on eventually Allen's weak body caught up to him, and he soon collapsed on the turf field, not being able to take another race. Lavi understood Allen's pain, because running that fast for so long was beginning to get to him too, and he just toppled next to Allen on the plastic grass, panting heavy with the white-haired boy beside him.

"I still say you're cheating." Lavi managed out between wheezes, Allen only lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm not, I told ya' that!" Allen laughed, trying his hardest not to sound pathetic.

"Ahhh, whatever." Lavi let out.

The two lay there for some more time, both of them finally not saying another word to each other as they caught their long lost breaths, and soon, Lavi was back on his feet, his breath fully caught, he held a hand to the younger, offering to help him up. Allen gladly took his hand as he stood up, but at that moment, an overly familiar sound began to ring out of Lavi's back pants pocket.

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?" _Lavi's glitchy old phone began to play the beginning of Queen's _'Somebody to Love'_ as Lavi let out a heavy sigh, still holding on to Allen's hand lightly.

"That your phone again?" Allen giggled out as he wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead, the familiar piano start of the song beginning to play from Lavi's back pocket. Lavi quickly grabbed his phone with his free hand, moving to switch off the music.

"Yeah, but I'm saving up for a new one, trust me." Right as he was about to switch the song off, a burnt hand came atop his.

"Don't, this is a good song," Allen started, waiting for the next verse of the song to start,_"Each mornin' I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet."_Allen began to sing sweetly to the song, hitting each note perfectly as he sang, his eyes sliding shut as he sang. Lavi could only stare at the younger in awe as he listened to his sweet voice sing that song.

"_Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord what you're doing to me." _Allen continued to sing perfectly, Lavi's eye softening as he look at him.

"_I spent all my years believin' in you, but I can't just get no relief, lord? Somebody, oooh, somebody?"__  
><em>

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?" _Lavi joined in on that line, trying his best to keep up with the quick singing of Queen.

"_I work hard everyday of my life." _Lavi continued singing this time, trying his hardest not to laugh out at this silly situation much like the one they had shared before.

"_I work till I ache my bones. At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own."_Now it was Allen's turn to watch Lavi sing, his silver eyes slipping open as he stared deeply into Lavi's single eye as he sang, his voice smooth as melted chocolate in the cool air.

"_I get down on my knees, and I start to pray! Till the tears run down from my eyes." _One of Allen's hands made its way up to Lavi's cheek, feeling the soft skin as he still sang.

"_Lord, somebody! Oooh, somebody!"  
><em>

"_Can anybody find me, somebody to love?" _Allen joined in at that point, both of them beginning to sing the song together.

"_Everyday I try and I try and I try!" _Allen sang first.

"_But everybody wants to put me down!" _Lavi came back.

"_They say I'm goin' crazy!" _Allen shook his head as he sang, inching it a little closer to Lavi's face. Lavi giggled.

"_They say I got a lot of water in my brain!" _Lavi hushed back, inching his face a little closer as well.

"_Got no common sense!" _Allen grinned.

"_I got nobody left to believe!" _Lavi smirked.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" _Allen sang back loudly, his head swinging back as he sung out.

"_Oh Lord! Somebody! Ooh somebody!" _Lavi sang back loudly.

"_Can anybody find me, somebody to love?" _The two sang out again together as the song continued, Lavi now grabbing Allen's other hand awkwardly with his hand that already had his phone in it.

"_Got no feel, got no rhythm, I just keep losin' my beat!" _Allen was first.

"_I'm okay, I'm alright, ain't gonna face no defeat!" _Lavi was next, holding onto Allen's hands tight as he sang, not even daring to break that beautiful eye contact they had.

"_I just gotta get out of this prison cell! Someday I'm gonna be free ooooh~!"_Allen held out that last note like it was his last breath as the 'Find me somebody's began to come in quiet, Allen singing each of them perfectly. Lavi couldn't sing any longer, he could only watch as the white-haired boy sang.

"_Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love, fine me somebody to love! Somebody, somebody! Somebody, somebody!"_And at that moment, Lavi remembered Allen had owed him a kiss as Lavi placed a gentle hand on Allen's cheek.

"_Find me somebody, find me somebody to love! Can anybody find me-"_Lavi lent forward and placed his lips on Allen's, silencing the singer.

"_Somebody to love!"__  
><em>

Was what the song finally sang out as Lavi shared his well earned kiss with Allen.

...

Shalcro here. AND LET ME TELL YA' THAT ENDING WAS NOT PLANNED BUT IT WAS TOO GOOD TO PASS UP SHY I'M SORRY THIS CAME SO QUICK I JUST COULDN'T HELP IT I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE FEELS I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU FEEL I GTG TO BED NOW OR MY MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME 'CAUSE I GOT SCHOOL TOMORROW LEAVE A REVIEW OR SOMETHING KTHXBIE.

…


	9. Show 9

…

Shalcro speaking, AND JESUS FUCK THE FEELS IN THIS CHAPTER. ShyAnn was being an asshat and not telling me a single thing that was going to happen in this chapter, but damn was it awesome! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Also, I apologize for the wait, ShyAnn's been rather busy with her life as of late, somewhat… along with me… and she hasn't really had much time to work on writing. I hope you guys understand. Though I'm sure once the break kicks in, which is on the 19th for the both of us, we should be going back to updating regularly like we were before. My next chapter should be up soon by the way, so look forward to that. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and leave a review telling us how we are doing, we'd very much like it. Until then.

Best Wishes,

Shaclro~

…

Allen stiffened slightly at the contact, not really expecting Lavi to kiss him. Hang on a second, was Lavi kissing him!? Allen didn't think that the red-head was serious when he said he wanted a kiss, but Allen guessed that he was wrong the second those lips of Lavi's collided with his. His lips were so soft, and the feeling of Lavi's lips against his felt so right, that Allen just couldn't bring himself to pull away from the other, so, after a moment of hesitation the white haired boy slid his silvery eyes shut, his slightly shaking mismatched hands sliding their way to Lavi's lean shoulders in the nervous kiss. He kissed back shyly at first, his lips moving slowly, trying to find a steady rhythm as Lavi's hands encircled Allen's waist to pull him closer in the cool air. Allen could feel Lavi's heart hammering away in his chest below his fingertips that were settled on his shoulders from the close proximity. They both were incredibly nervous once they began kissing, but all fear seemed to melt at the pleasant and fluffy contact, their lips fitting together perfectly like puzzle pieces. Their lips continued to move slowly against one another's, both of them not even daring to move this kiss any further then the light brush of lips. Neither one of them wanted to stop the lovely gentle kiss, but the need for air was pushing them closer and closer to the edge of what their bodies were capable of. Eventually Allen was the one to pull back first, opening his silvery eyes to look at the blushing red-head who had his hands around his waist in front of Allen.

"Told ya' I'd get a kiss outta ya' one way or another." Lavi laughed out as he caught his breath, his gaze falling lovingly on white-haired boy.

"You're such an ass." Allen grumbled, rolling his eyes playfully and punching Lavi in the shoulder slightly. Lavi, despite Allen's words, continued to smile, actually being really happy with this turn of events.

"Yes, but I'm your ass." Lavi grinned cheekily, knowing that Allen wouldn't be able to deny a single word in his sentence.

"Yeah, yeah, you're my ass." Allen laughed, and as soon as Allen got the words out, Lavi had pinched the younger's butt playful, getting a very cute 'Eeep!' out of Allen and a hit against his shoulders for his actions. Lavi didn't miss the sexy smirk on the younger boy's face though, loving the look that he got in response. Though Allen sexy grin soon softened into one of a gentle smile, his eyes dipping down into a half lidded state as he could only do nothing but stare lovingly into Lavi's single dark green eye, the colour blending in with the evergreen pine trees behind them that seemed to be scattered all over Vancouver. Lavi returned that gaze to the other, simply copying the others actions towards him, but Lavi couldn't take his eyes off the other anyway.

Lavi and Allen stood their in silence for a moment after Lavi's actions, both of them unable to move their eyes that were locked to the others as they just enjoying the other's presence and the sensation of warm arms wrapped around one another, both of their bodies pressed close together, not sexually, but just… close and comforting, but just as Lavi was about to break the silence, as per usual, the sprinklers set up on the field roared to life, and Allen let loose a loud, girly scream as a cold stream of water went directly to his spine, the poor boy being assaulted with a huge mist of freezing water. Lavi could only howl with laughter as Allen got soaked, the cold water seeping into Lavi's shoes slightly, and just as suddenly as the sprinklers turned on, they shut off, as their timer went out, leaving the small white-haired boy gobsmacked in the field. Allen had been the closest to the herd of sprinklers and got absolutely soaked with the freezing water, his skinny jeans and white tank top clinging to his body in also every inch of his slim figure. Lavi continued to laugh at the poor boy.

Ally couldn't even speak he was so surprised, all he could manage was a small irritated huff of a sigh as he flicked his hands in a rapid motion, sending water out of his sleeves. Lavi, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing for the life of him, his harsh laughter ringing in Allen's ears as the red-head was crouched over wheezing, tears in his eyes as Allen got a hold of himself, the white-haired boy cursing everything ever under his breath as he continued to shake off his now damp clothes. This was a turf field for god's fucking sake, why did it need sprinklers, just for this to happen to people every so often?! Yeah, Allen didn't think so, he just guessed they might have still been there from some pervious grass field that might have been in place before.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up you asshat." Allen cursed, pulling his flannel off and attempting to wring it out, but to no avail. In defeat, he put it back on and let his arms fall against his legs, the water in his clothes making a squishing sound. Lavi still howled in laughter at the boy, his legs shaky as he wanted to fall back onto the wet plastic grass of the turf field.

"I'm sorry Al'! Just-! God! That was so funny! I… wish you could've seen your face! It was priceless!" Lavi finally managed to stand upright, his legs no longer shaky as he held himself up, laughter still ringing through the air until he caught sight of Allen once again.

"Yeah, totally hilarious." Allen rolled his eye, shaking out his flannels sleeves once again in an attempt to get the water out, but the only victory to come of it was the familiar squishing sound of wet fabric against other wet fabric, the rather _suggestive_ sound making Lavi giggle out again immaturely.

It took Lavi a little longer to get hold of himself once again, but once he finally and true did, he could only stare in absolute awe at the boy in front of him, mouth falling wide open at the younger boy. Allen's white hair was shinning a light silver from the light glow of the suns cold rays above them, his hair sticking to the sides of his face with little water droplets gathering in his thick white eyelashes. The sight completely stunned Lavi into silence, not even mentioning that Allen's clothes were very form fitting, showing off the slight curvature of his feminine hips, along with the white T-shirt he was wearing was now slightly see-through, and Allen's creamy pale skin could be seen somewhat from underneath it, Lavi noticing a rather small but silvery stud sticking out from each of Allen's nipples, Lavi raising an eyebrow at the somewhat silly piercings, he said nothing about them though.

"L-!" Like seriously! Lavi could swear he had never seen anything prettier, or more beautiful than a soaked Allen Walker, but then again Allen was probably one of the most attractive people on Earth so what could Lavi say?

"Lav'?" I mean look at that! The small pout on Allen's shivering lips absolutely completed the effect, he just looked so cute! What could be better than this!? Lavi could only think of one thing.

"LAVI!" Allen shouted, and Lavi, upon hearing his name shouted out, snapped out of his trance, having to take a small step back on the wet turf field to see him clearly, he quickly realizing that Allen was a lot closer to him than he was before.

"Sup Al'?" Lavi replied as if nothing had happened. Allen just rolled his eyes at the older response, grabbed the older's wrist, tugging him back towards his car parked not to far away. To be honest, Allen really didn't want to know what the older was thinking about, he just wanted that lunch date Lavi had offered him, wait hang on a second… date? What no! This wasn't a date! Hell no it wasn't. Allen flushed at the thought, but only for a moment. Allen shook his head to clear the thoughts, glad he wasn't looking at the red-head's pretty face for once. Wait… pretty?! God damn it.

"N-Nothing… let's just go eat." Allen pulled Lavi and lead the older boy towards a quaint little pastry shop a few blocks away from the school. This shop was actually somewhere Allen had visited a lot in his high school days to avoid the horrid school lunches and the even more miserable people in that stupid hell hole, the food there being much better and a lot more healthier then what the school had to offer, and it was also such an unknown place that no other students came to it, so Allen had the whole shop to himself most of time, aside from the actual adults that come in every so often while he was there for the short lunch breaks he had, and was one the best places he could come to at anytime of the day, for the owner of the shop had gotten to know the white-haired boy very quickly, and was very nice, but it was also the shop he'd spend his nights crying at the sit up bar to the shop owner during his later years, the years that _he,_ was a big part of Allen's life. Allen hadn't been back to the shop since the day he had finally broken things off. Usually the quiet shop was his escape to cry and receive comfort but today, oh today, was totally different. Today, he was happy, and he really wanted to show Lavi a piece of his life that had been so important to him back then. Plus here Allen could get some dry clothes hopefully.

…

As they walked in silence Lavi noticed that Allen seemed to get happier with every step the white-haired boy took, despite the fact every step left a water mark of the bottom of his black converse against the pavement. They passed many interesting restaurants along the way, but Allen seemed dead set on whatever he had in mind which made Lavi a little suspicious. Was he gonna take him to a house of torture or something? 'Cause it kind of seemed so, but eventually Lavi got his answer as Allen stopped abruptly in front if a small shop, causing him to bump into the shorter boy, Lavi giving out a soft apology in response.

"Welcome to heaven Lavi!" Allen let go of Lavi's wrist and swung his arms out in a grand gesture, directing Lavi's single eye to the building in front of him. The small brick building was cutely decorated with small garden boxes full of colorful flowers at every window and had one of those old style red over hangs, probably to keep out all of the fucking annoying rain the came along with living on the coast. The quaint little shop sign hung over a mahogany door, in intricate swirly red lettering were the words 'Jerry's Pastries', and before Lavi could even utter another word, Allen had already gripped his wrist and pushed open the door, a small bell signaling their entrance.

"Jerry?!" Allen called out, and as soon as Allen called out the friendly name, their was a small shriek from the back room before suddenly a very sassily fabulous looking man with pink and purple pastel hair emerged, brandishing a wooden spoon dripping with pink frosting. As soon as he saw the boy he, jumped franticly over the front counter, running over and pulled Allen into his arms, spinning the both of them around furiously in a tight hug, not minding the fact that Allen was still soaked from head to toe.

"Allen! I haven't seen you in forever! Oh you cutie pie! It's about time you came back! How's everything going deary?!" The man Lavi assumed was Jerry set Allen back on his feet and smiled widely. Allen could only pull one of the biggest smiles Lavi had ever seen as he looked back at his favourite cook.

"I've been great! Sorry I haven't come by in ages, my life's been rather busy lately." Allen laughed cutely, his smile wide and genuine, just as Lavi thought it should be.

"That's so great to hear," Jerry spoke out, but not even a second after those words left his mouth, his head swiveled toward the so far silent Lavi and the man cooed, making his way over to the red-head, "Oh sweetie, is this your new boyfriend? He's adorable! I very much approve! He's much better than that last guy you told me about, I can just tell." Without missing a beat Jerry's excited face switched to one of a stern mother, scarign Lavi a little bit, but he was frozen honestly. Allen boyfriend?! Wait no! They were just friends, they weren't in a relationship! Sure they had just kissed and had left hickeys on each other once but that was far from a relationship! "Don't you hurt my little Allen baby now, you hear?! If you do, just remember that I have a fully functioning cucumber slicer in there and I'm not afraid to use it." Jerry gestured to the assumable kitchen behind him, and gave Lavi a pointed look, making the redhead swallow hard and nod furiously, truly afraid of the man in front of him, for some odd reason.

"Jerry no! He isn't my boyfriend! This is my co-worker Lavi." A small blush dusted the white-haired boy's cheeks at Jerry's comments, along with Lavi's lighting up a bright pink.

"Oh okay!" Jerry laughed, "I still approve though, is he's a stripper then?" Lavi watched as Jerry's eyes looked him over before nodding in approval, "You definitely look the type, maybe a little too much." That comment made Allen absolutely die because he had said pretty much the same thing the first time he had met the red-head, but Lavi, on the other hand was not amused.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?!" The red-head immediately crossed his arms and reduced himself to a pout, once again being fawned over by Jerry for how attractive he was.

"It's because you are what you are, don't take it to heart hun! But another question, why in the world are you soaking wet, Allen hunny?! You're going to get sick!" Jerry stated, his hands being pushed onto Allen's shoulders in a caring manor.

"Uhhh..." Allen blushed deeply, along with Lavi as the events of what got him wet in the first place came into mind, Allen shot a quick glace at Lavi before responding, "I got caught in a sprinkler." Allen stated. Jerry just clicked his tongue and pushed the boy towards a hallway with doors all in a line.

"On you go you little trouble maker, you know where the spare clothes are. They're right where you left them." And with that Allen was gone, leaving Lavi alone with Jerry, unfortunately setting him up for prime questioning time, which Jerry had made sure to ask him almost every question in the world ever that's answer was 'I'm not his boyfriend', even though Lavi very much wished he was, but as soon as he had disappeared, Allen was back and looked considerably dryer in a pair of black sweatpants and gray hoodie.

"I'll just leave those clothes there for another day if you don't mind." Allen stated as he stepped out into the shop. That was one thing Lavi didn't quite understand. Why would Allen have clothes just lying around here? Just how close were Allen and this Jerry guy anyways? How long had they known each other? Lavi didn't know.

"Not at all dear!" The cook sang,"Here, have a frosting spoon! I'll go get one for your friend too." In seconds Jerry had pushed the spoon from when he had pushed out of the back of the shop in into Allen's hand and sashayed off to retrieve another, but as soon as he was back, and he had handed Lavi another wooden spoon with green frosting dripping off it, he notified the two that he had to get back to work, but to call when ready to place an order, and that the frosting spoons, just as Allen had remembered them, were free of charge, and the sweet drippy liquid tasted just the same as Allen had remembered it, Jerry's master recipes not changing a single bit since Allen had last seen him at least a number of years ago. So, with spoons in hand, the two slipped into a booth next to a large window to lick at their own respective frosting sticks. There was another short silence, but like usual, Lavi was quick to break it with a question that was forcing it's way out of his mind.

"Say Ally, why do you have clothes here?" Lavi just couldn't take it anymore. The question was driving him insane and he absolutely had to ask about it.

"Hmmm..." Allen paused mid-lick before pulling it away, putting his full attention on Lavi instead of the sugary liquid in front of him, "I used to come here a lot during my lunch breaks and after school. I wasn't really all that popular so I got picked on a lot and eventually I had to start leaving clothes here to avoid having to go back to class covered in food or paint. Jerry was kind enough to wash stuff for me and take care of me... But I guess you could say he was my father my last two years of high school." A small smile crept onto Allen's lips as he thought of the past. It was almost strange to think how everything has changed. It wasn't that long ago that he had been coming in here bawling only to switch into his sweatpants and eat ice cream from Jerry's secret stash of homemade sweets, but now look at him, he's actually here for a good reason for once and with someone he likes. This place held a lot of value to him for sentimental reasons but he hoped that Lavi could enjoy it almost as much as Allen did, especially since it felt right that Lavi should be sitting across from him rather than an empty seat, or sometimes Jerry when no one else was around.

"Oh wow, you had it a lot worse than I thought you did." Lavi stated, his licking unable to stop through Allen's talking, because damn that frosting was good, and Lavi had clean off the spoon almost too quickly. To be honest, he really couldn't see why anyone would even think of doing all that stuff to Allen. The boy was such a sweetheart and always putting others before himself, and he was sure that Allen was just so sweet that he'd probably take a homeless person off the street if he had too, so it didn't justify any reason why. Allen was just one of the greatest people Lavi had ever met, he shouldn't have been bullied, because he knew there were some real problems that could show from it. Lavi had picked on people during his high school years, mostly in grades ten to twelve, but it was mostly because his friends around him did it, and he was just one of their lackeys that stuck around at the sides. It wasn't until Lavi had watched a video about a girl who had committed suicide because of cyber bullying in grade eleven did he start to question his actions, what was her name again? Amanda… something? He'd have to look it up again sometime. Lavi was just a bit too social awkward to cut off his friendships with the other bullies, but he would often help the other kids that they bullied after that, sometimes going to rat out his friends to the teachers about what they had done, and he had come to comfort many crying students in the bathrooms and hallways afterwards, simply sitting beside them and awkwardly telling them that he was sorry, _so sorry_. Lavi wondered if one of the many kids he had comforted in his later years was maybe Allen, and maybe the red-head just didn't remember it.

"Yeah, you can tell I'm kinda bitter towards it." Allen let out a small laugh, his eyes diverting away from Lavi's to the small dip in the table the white haired boy was currently running a finger over, his spoon obviously clear from any frosting as it was now settled on the table, the wood damped a darker shade of tan around some places. Lavi watched the boy silently for a few moments, running through the conversation from before they seated to pick out a certain part. Once he had found what he was looking for he voiced his opinion with a small voice, a little nervous as to what Allen's reaction would be.

"Hey Allen, was that boyfriend Jerry was talking about earlier the man from before?" Allen's gaze lifted slightly at the tone of Lavi's voice but quickly dropped, not happy about the sudden topic change.

"Yeah… yeah it was." Allen spoke up, his voice quiet and shaky, his silvery eyes not visible as they were covered by his white bangs. Lavi instantly regretted asking, not missing the melancholy expression on the other boy's face.

"I'm sorry Al, I was just-"

"Don't worry about it. It's over and he's not in my life anymore, everything's… _okay_," The younger looked up with tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. He wiped the droplets away with the cuff of his hoodie before letting out a sad little chuckle, sniffing, "I'm sorry, all I can seem to do lately is cry."

Lavi immediately stretched out his hand across the table to scoop up Allen's smaller one, their fingers threading together slightly. Lavi didn't even say anything in response but Allen knew that he was trying to say 'Don't worry, I'm here'. The white-haired boy let a small smile cross his lips.

"Thank you..." He mumbled.

…

The two spent the rest of their time munching on food that Jerry would bring out from time to time and talking about random things, their little lunch date turning out to be very similar to one of there 2am breakfast sessions, though it wasn't with breakfast, and it wasn't at 2am but you get the point. The oddly silent shop was filled with their laughter, adding a happy feel to the atmosphere that Allen wished was there back when he was in high school. Every now and then Jerry would peek out through his little window and watch them, smiling wide at their cute interactions. Jerry could remember all the times Allen would enter his shop with black eyes and bruising handprints on his arms, looking as if he had just been run over rather than coming from school. It always broke his heart to see the boy in such a position and not be able to do anything other than supply him with sweets and a hug. It was nice change to see Allen actually happy and enjoying himself with someone rather than sulking in the corner not saying a word. He may have not been Allen's father but he at least was someone there for the boy, and for that he was most happy about.

As the day rolled to an end and the bright sun was beginning to paint the cool city in a beautiful landscape of warm pastel colours, the two decided it would be best to head home. The twilight air was chilly yet comforting enough that it wasn't completely unpleasant to walk through the quiet streets beginning to be lit up by the yellow street lamps. The two of them shivered in their clothing but neither really cared all that much. The view was worth so much more than the liberty of heat. Each step on the shadowed pavement was mirrored with another, creating small scuffs from their shoes in the otherwise silent air. Eventually the two made their way back to the school and Allen's car, as they drove back to Allen's doorstep. This was it, now or never.

Just as the two stepped onto the wooden steps and up Allen porch, just beside the swinging bench that was bolted to the overhang beside the front door, Allen turned and grinned. "I had a really nice time Lavi." Allen let out, a soft smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah… me too." The red-head nervously grinned as he planted his hands firmly into his jean pockets, suddenly getting a little bashful at how overdone his idea was. He really regretted getting his mind set but he couldn't just back out now, he couldn't be a twat as Allen called him, Lavi'd probably hate himself forever if he did. So with a sudden burst of courage, Lavi leant forward, fully intent on planting another soft kiss on Allen's pale lips, but just as Lavi was sure he'd get what he wanted Allen turned his head, diverting the kiss to his cheek. The redhead's eye cracked open, dumbfound, as he hit an unintended target, quickly backing away from the boy altogether, tripping backwards on the stairs and falling onto the rocky path behind him if it wasn't for Allen quick grabbing his wrist with his left hand and pulling him back up into a standing position with ease.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Lavi you know the rules. You still gotta pay for that last one." Allen giggled as he pulled away, watching as Lavi's lips formed a pout.

"Geez Al', a tease as always. You'll never get a boyfriend that way ya' know." Lavi huffed slightly in irritation, though a bright smile still played on his lips. Lavi continued to look disappointed.

"Sorry babe, it's in the job description," Allen laughed before turning to lay a hand on his cool doorknob, "Well, I guess this is goodnight?" Lavi smiled, a fake smile though, because both of them knew they didn't want this little date of theirs to end.

"Yeah… see ya' Allen." The red-head sent one last smile accompanied by a short wave before turning to head back home, but he hadn't even taken one step from his spot before his wrist was grabbed, spinning him around quickly. Lavi didn't have time to adjust to the fast motion before a small kiss was pressed against his cheek, small and fleeting, disappearing almost as quickly as it began, thought Allen had held onto Lavi's hand afterwards for just a little too long. Once the red-head had gained control of what the fuck was happening he blatantly stared, absolutely stunned by what just happened.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lavi." Allen smiled sweetly, taking a step back and opening his door to reveal his warm home.

"Bye Allen!" Lavi stumbled on his warms slightly as he watched the small boy giggle and wave, shutting the door behind him with a small click, with Lavi left on his porch, a overly joyful grin on his face has he held his cheek were Allen had kissed him.

...

Veridian's AN: Dear Lord Jesus I'm so sorry for such a long wait. I've been stressed and busy with finals this week so I hope you don't mind. Cheer is also kicking off so I will be gone more often than I am home but my work load should lighten after this week. I apologize for the wait! Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Please review~ Love you forever!

…


	10. Show 10

...

Ahhh this chapter was so great~ I actually got to hear this before I read it since Shalcro read it to me as a bed time story at like 1 am a few days ago XD I'm surprised I remembered as much of it as I did honestly haha. Anyway give her mad props guys! This chapter was hella mmkay. Please drop a review and good luck on all your finals! We believe in you! Fighting!

...

Lavi had stepped out of his apartment with a hefty yawn at around 12:23 pm with the intent of going out to grab some lunch at a restaurant somewhere along Lonsdale. Now Lavi being rather exhausted from not getting home from work at around 3:30 am and had probably only gotten about three and a half hours of sleep that night, could cook just fine, and would have probably made himself a lazy lunch, but today was just one of those days where he decided that he was going to be lazy, but so lazy as to that he wouldn't leave the house. Plus, Lavi had had a lot of things on his mind for the past little while, and for some reason, even the beautiful view that he had from his apartment couldn't clear his mind, so maybe going out for a walk and having a nice meal would help with his thoughts.

Lavi had not really been having the greatest past few weeks, and all of the things that had been going on in his life ever since he joined the Black Order were beginning to stress him out, a _lot_. Lavi wondered for a while if joining the Black Order had really been worth it if it was just going to cause him this much stress, but if anything, the great people that worked there were what probably made up for it.

But what was Lavi so stressed about you ask? Well, first off, there was the whole Allen's evil Ex-Boyfriend thing. Although he hadn't shown up ever since, and it had been almost four weeks from when he last saw him, Lavi still wondered who'd be so fucking _cruel_ as to hurt Allen. And he was talking about Allen of all people! Ally had never done anything wrong in Lavi's books, so whoever that guy was, he was going to get the worst bloody nose of his fucking life to show just how angry Lavi was at him for doing that. And it really wasn't fucking helping that Lavi was under huge amounts of sexual tension whenever he was around the white-haired male nor did fucking asking him who his evil Ex was, not that he ever got an answer anyway.

These two things had managed to keep the beautiful thing known as sleep away from Lavi for about the past month, and it was beginning to take its toll on Lavi. He tried to sleep, trust him he really did, but those two things just managed to keep battling their ways into Lavi's head each night, one of them screaming about just how much he wanted to fuck Allen, and the other screaming about how he needed to help Allen somehow.

Now, Allen's evil Ex he really couldn't do anything about because no matter how many times he asked the teen, he'd never answer, and as for that sexual tension, he had been working on it, trust him, he had something planned, and he was in fact, going to try out his little plan he had later that night at work, and that little plan he had left a flutter in his stomach for no reason he could explain, but for now, Lavi needed to get some lunch, and that's what he was bound to do.

So, he shuffled his way into the elevator and onto the ground level, glad that no one had been using the elevator at the same time in fear that he would lash out at them in annoyance. He then stomped his way out of the building and began to walk up the street to Lonsdale Avn., wondering where he should stop for his lunch. After much slow walking and irritation from the loud cars beside him, he just hopped into one of the many sushi places that littered the street of Lonsdale, seriously there had to be at least sixteen in total, it was really weird. He had told himself one day that he was going to drive the length of Lonsdale and count every single one he saw, but today was not going to be that day.

He ordered a simple meal for one and ate rather quickly, somewhat angry at himself for coming at noon when he knew all the restaurants would be busy and not waiting just a little longer when he knew the they would be a little quieter. Wait, why did he even come out of his apartment if he was in such a pissy mood? Oh yeah, _that's _why.

Regardless, he did feel a little better after he finished up his meal and decided to leave for home, hoping to maybe slip in some much needed rest with some sleeping pills that he hoped to pick up on his way back before his work later that night. He made his way down the street, still only half paying attention to the world behind him, looking out for the drug store that he knew was near the end of the street as he walked, but part way through his walk, he painfully had bumped foreheads with someone on the street. Now this was actually a rather frequent happening, much of the time it was due to Lavi's limited vision, and sometimes because he just wasn't paying enough attention to where he was going. This time it was a combo of the both, but he really didn't expect to knock the other person he had run into flat on his back onto the concrete sidewalk.

The red-head instantly felt bad when he heard the loud thump as the person in front of him fell back while Lavi managed to stay standing, just tumbling back a little. Cursing himself for a moment at the pain beginning to run through his head, he winced, closing his eye for a moment to hold his forehead and scowl at the pain. During this time, he heard the supposed person he had run into groan from the ground as well. He lifted his single eye's heavy lid, peeking at the person he had run into.

Lying on the sidewalk in front of the red-head was another man, looking to be about the same age as him, short, wavy black hair rolling off his head under a light grey fedora, dressed in a black button up and black dress pants, a red ribbon with a black stripe running through it tied around his neck to keep his collar up. Wait, that ribbon he had seen it before… but _where_?

"Oh man, I'm sorry, ya' okay?" Lavi's mouth seemingly spoke for him as he peeked at the man below him, or 'Fedora Guy' as his mind had just so seemingly nicknamed him after the stereotype. The other man's eyes popped open, revealing thin yellow orbs that would probably catch anyone's attention, yellow eyes, that's odd. A small dot of a black mark under his right eye showed through the thick rims of his glasses as they began to slide down his face. Lavi held out his hand to help the other up just out of kindness.

"It's alright, I'm fine." His voice, oh his voice, Lavi swore he knew it from somewhere, was he a celebrity of some kind? In fact, this man's whole presence seemed familiar, but he just couldn't put his tongue on it. Maybe Lavi was just over thinking things because he was tired, but he swore he had seen this guy before. The man below him grabbed his hand as Lavi tugged him up back onto his feet, his hat in his hands, Lavi noticed that it had rather big velvet black butterflies glued to the sides on the hat, they having marking on them from each of the suits in a card deck, around four of them being glued to the hat, making them look like they were landing on it.

"Sorry 'bout that, I wasn't really paying attention." Lavi mumbled out, staring at the black haired man as he brushed off his hat before fitting it nicely back on his head. He really did swear he knew this guy from somewhere, he _knew_ it.

"Its fine, happens to the best of us, right?" The man spoke out again as he brushed off his pants and shirt before finally looking up to the red-head. Lavi noticed there to be little cross symbols tattooed onto the man's forehead, only barely visible behind his wavy hair and hat. The man took a good look at Lavi once he was settled and suddenly smirked, confusing the redhead immediately.

"I guess so." Lavi mumbled again, the man before him smiling brightly at him. Lavi was rather glad that the man wasn't mad at him, it would have sucked for the overly tired red-head, but then again, this was Canada, it was pretty much impossible for anyone to be mad here.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to be on my way." Lavi was still staring at him, trying to figure out where he had seen this guy before and was a little zoned out when he said that.

"Uhhh… yeah… sure," Lavi mumbled out, watching as the man began to step around the frozen red-head, moving on his way like he had said, but just as he was about to step out of his life, probably forever, Lavi quickly turned around, still looking dumb found as he wasn't too far away from him, "Hey! Wait!" Lavi called back to the other. The man spun around, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"What's your name?" The man tipped his hat, smiling at Lavi in a way that said he knew something the redhead didn't.

"Tyki Mikk."

...

Time passed on like it always did and Lavi soon found himself getting up from his wonderful slumber to the loud sound of his alarm clock that he dared to throw against the wall. 8:40 pm was what his alarm read as he slapped his alarm off, rubbing his face and accidentally losing his eye-patch which he was quick to fix so it covered his eye properly.

The red-head then stumbled out of his bed and quickly got dressed into some suitable clothing, packing up his back-pack with the costumes he'd need for that night along with his other essentials.

Soon he was out of his apartment door with a cola in hand for the ride there, hoping the sugary drink would wake him up a little for the two performances he had to do that night. He slugged his way into the elevator, once again glad that no one was inside it at the moment so he could enjoy the short ride for himself, but that ride was ruined rather quickly when Lavi's mind decided to kick him in the nuts, remembering something. _Lavi's plan,_his little but beautiful plan he had designed for that night and that night alone.

Now what was Lavi's little plan you ask? Well it was simple, make-out with Allen Walker, duh. Okay, so it wasn't that simple. Lavi actually had a plan for this after all, but he didn't make blueprints or anything. Lavi, ever since the first little sexual experience he and the white-haired boy had shared, had wanted to capture those lips of his in a perfect kiss, stealing away all the pleasure he could from the boy for almost no reason at all. Maybe it was lust? Maybe it was love? But he doubted that, it was most likely lust, but all the red-head knew was that he wanted Allen more then anything in the world at the moment, he wanted to kiss him, hug him, make love to him, you know, the things you get when you're drowning in a pool of lust, and he'd do anything to make it happen.

This lust wasn't the best thing in the world actually, it had been stressing Lavi out to almost no end, keeping him up at night, and making butterflies flutter helplessly inside his stomach like they were trapped in a cage at any given time in the day. So, it wasn't the best, and if anything, Lavi just wanted it to go away. Lavi had always said that if anything has been able to keep you up at night, then it's gone a little too far, not to mention the fact that he did joint performances with the boy which just made his lust grown even more and the fact that when Allen did his own performances he was such a tease that it made Lavi just sit there really badly wanting the younger in his pants, right then and there. Lavi had dreamed many times of that white-haired boy coming into his bedroom late in the night looking for some fun, only to have Lavi's dream body to move in rhythm to his as they did many things in his bed. Every time their faces would get close during a performance and Allen would pull that sexy grin of his, he'd inch his face closer and closer than needed each time, hoping to pull those lips into a kiss, only to be stopped by the next move of the dance. So Lavi needed to fix this right now. Over the past week or so, Lavi had created a plan that would hopefully get rid of all this wanting lust that filled his body whenever he was around the younger, hoping he'd just be able to get over this little obsession he had for Allen quickly.

Now Lavi had already kissed Allen once, when he had called him over to his house and they ended up having a little too much fun with a bet that ended in a soft kiss from the boy, but that's all that that kiss was, a soft and meaningless kiss, something that was simple and plain, and Lavi wanted something more then that, something much more than just a soft brush of lips. It was nice, don't get Lavi wrong, but the kiss had left him wanting something much more flavorful then what he had gotten, if anything just pushing himself deeper into the never ending black hole of a thing that was known as 'Lust'.

So, Lavi started up his plan that he had so proudly named 'Get Allen Walker To Make-out with Lavi Bookman Jr. 2.0' and before you ask, the 2.0 was there just to make it sound 20% cooler. Now, Lavi couldn't just run up to Allen at any given moment and smash his lips into his, no, that'd just be rude, and would most likely ruin the moment, so he had to think of something better than that. His first thought was to maybe get Allen to come over to his place and maybe just forcefully pound him against the wall and demand his lips, but god knows how hard it'd be to get Allen to come over to his house after that little drunken incident that Allen just didn't seem to want to _let go_ of, and no way in hell was Lavi going over to Allen's house with that demon of a bird waiting for him there.

It was odd really, ever since then Allen had been avoiding Lavi like he was the plague, not including the one time he frantically called him to his place when he had figured out that they had gone to the same high school for a year and didn't even know it, but even after that Allen had still been seemingly… ignoring Lavi. No… Lavi didn't like putting it like that… avoiding him?… no, he didn't like that either… any way he put it he wouldn't like it, but regardless, Allen had been avoiding Lavi, only talking to him if it was necessary, even calling off their 2am breakfast sessions that Lavi knew he really didn't need to cancel, 'cause come on, who has plans at 4am in the morning, but even then he was cutting them much shorter than normal, saying he was really tired, or he had plans with someone rather early the next day. Lavi had accepted these excuses for the first little while, but once the white-haired teen had used them one too many times, Lavi began to suspect something. It hurt Lavi's feelings, it really did, it made him wonder if Allen actually liked him anymore, or if he even had some kind of friendship with him in the first place and that now was just the time that Allen was going to slap him in the face and say 'Hah! Just kidding!' and run off never to be in Lavi's life again, but Allen wouldn't do that… right? If Allen would just tell Lavi what was up, maybe he could help solve whatever problem Allen was having. Lavi thought it might have had to do with Allen's evil Ex as he called him, but if he was really as bad as to obviously hurt the younger, he really needed to talk to someone about it, but god knows he'd never do that. Can you see why all of this was keeping Lavi up at night, because if not then I don't know what else to say.

Anyways, so Lavi's thoughts of maybe taking Allen to his house were ruined and it seemed like Lavi had no other options. Well… there was always one other option. Allen had always offered a paid get away, that get away costing $60 per half hour, which to Lavi, wasn't really worth it, but Allen still offered regardless, bringing it up in the few times that they had hung out when Allen wasn't avoiding him every so often, only making Lavi laugh telling the younger 'I wouldn't sink that low' with Allen coming back with 'I could make you sink that low' and then the two would argue for the next twenty minutes over just how low Lavi could sink.  
>But, on one faithful night Lavi had noticed something that would help with his little plan. Allen, had once again, canceled 2am breakfast with him telling the older he was really tired and just wanted to get home to bed, big surprise, so Lavi, was stuck for the rest of the night, Allenless, and he had just finished up his last show for the night at 3am, had taken a shower and had packed up his things, leaving out of the thin staff hallway that eventually lead to a door out in the alleyway of the building, and a little farther down that alleyway lead to the staff parking at the back. Most of the staff used this exit when the club was still open as to getting to the exit, that was honestly much easier to use, because getting to said exit wouldn't be the greatest idea with tons of drunk people blocking your way when you were a stripper that worked there and Jesus no one wants to know what could fucking happen!<p>

So, he had shuffled down the hall of the Order, looking down at his phone to check the time when he had tripped over something setting him off balance and making him drop his old glitchy phone onto the hard ground, hoping to god that it wasn't… _shit_… his screen cracked… _FUCK_! Well at least it meant he had an excuse to get a new phone that he really badly needed. He would have gotten a new one by now, it wasn't like he didn't have the money, it's just that he had never gotten around to it, he guessed now he'd have more of a reason to get around to it.

Shoving his now cracked iPhone into his pocket in frustration, he swung himself around, looking for the object he had almost fallen over so he could give it a good kick, or two, but what he turned around to see, was an open door, the handle of a broom hanging out of it, that broom coming out of a seemingly tiny room. A supply room maybe… a _tiny_ supply room? Oh the ideas were beginning to come to his mind already.

His curious side took over as he popped his head inside the room to find out that it was a rather _tiny _room.

_Lavi smirked._

Setting the fallen broom back up into the room, he closed the door, not needing to look into the room anymore to figure out what he was going to do next. He skipped out of the Order that night with an evil smirk on his face, it looking like he was going to blow up something anytime soon.

The next night when he had come in, Allen had canceled on him again, much to Lavi's liking for once, as when he was about to leave for that night, he passed by that supply closet once again, finding it closed like he had left it the night before, but this time, he had jiggled the door knob, hoping that the door would be open at all times so his plan could play out as he hoped, and to his liking, the door opened easily, no key required, and he once again hopped out of the Order that night with butterflies in his stomach and an evil grin on his face.

He'd have to wait until the coming week to set his plan into action for that was the next time he could walk out of the Order with Allen, and this Friday, this beloved Friday of December the 5th 2014 was the day this plan was to be set in action, and that's what left the red-head now to do nothing but have his hands shake in excitement at the thought of possibly being able to make-out with the white-haired boy.

Lavi had driven to work that night at a steady pace, simply walking into the Order a little early as he already began to count down the hours until he'd get to go home. Allen had come in a few minutes after Lavi arrived, asking if he wanted to practice their performance before it was show time, but Lavi just shook him off, saying he was fine, and settled for getting ready for _all_ of his performances for that night instead.

His first performance with Allen had gone swimmingly and between their next performances, Lavi had convinced Allen to come to 2am breakfast with him later that night, _perfect_. The butterflies only grew in numbers as the night ticked on, Allen finishing up two other tease filled performances while Lavi only did one more, and soon, the time of leaving, had come.

Allen and Lavi had both taken their showers for the night and were ready to run off to their cars to some much needed 2am breakfast, or at least, that's what Allen thought, for the second they had passed that supply room, Lavi had shoved off his backpack, confusing the white-haired boy who was almost at the door. The red-head opened up the supply closet, only confusing Allen more until Lavi had grabbed Allen's wrist with a quick lick of his lips, shoving the white-haired boy into the tiny closet, the white-haired boy giving out one of the cutest 'Eeep!'s Lavi had ever had the pleasure to hear as he pushed him inside. Lavi shoved his body into the supply closet along with Allen's as he shut the door behind them, his arms slamming against the wall, trapping the white-haired boy in the room, unable to move. Lavi said nothing as his face inched towards Allen's until it got to his ear, giving out a sexy laugh as Allen whimpered, both of their faces flushing up.

"Hey Allen," Lavi purred, using the boys first name for once, "Guess what!?" Lavi moaned, causing the younger to whimper.

"Wh-What." Allen let out, stammering quietly in the dark room.

"You're mine!" Lavi proclaimed, and before Allen could say anything more Lavi's lips smashed against his, making Allen's eyes widen for a moment as his lips began to move sensually against his, it making Lavi feel like he could just melt at how good this had felt after such a long time of wanting it.

Allen stayed still against the kiss for a few moments, his brain still trying to process what was happening. Okay… so Lavi was kissing him. Was Allen dreaming? No… he couldn't be. Why was Lavi kissing him? Allen didn't care after a while because he soon began to melt into the kiss as well, beginning to move his lips against the others in a rhythm no one other than himself could match. Lavi let out a low and sexy purr the second Allen began to kiss back as he felt his arms fall from their place positioned against the wall and down to Allen's perfect ass, Allen squeaking slightly as he felt Lavi's hands on his booty.

Allen's own hands came up to circle around Lavi's neck, his hands beginning to grasp into Lavi's hair as they kissed.

Lavi was enjoying this, well of course he was enjoying this, he was making-out with someone, but if anything, Lavi was enjoying this just a little more then he should have. It just felt so right to him, like he really needed to be kissing this boy 24/7 in a closet. Okay, well maybe not in a closet 24/7, but you get the point, what he meant was that this felt right, a little too right as Lavi slipped his hands under Allen's shirt, his hands rubbing Allen's bare skin as Allen moaned once again against his lips. Why did it feel so right? Lavi didn't care, all he knew was that he was enjoying this.

Lavi allowed his tongue to slither out of his mouth as he licked against Allen's almond flavored lips hungrily, asking for the entrance that he craved. Allen purred out once again as he opened his mouth for the other, letting Lavi explore around his mouth, the red-head starting by letting his tongue slid across Allen's teeth, another moan escaping from the back of his throat.

Allen continued to melt into the kiss as Lavi's tongue played around in Allen's mouth, his slippery muscle rubbing up against each wall of his mouth and playing back with Allen's tongue. The white-haired boy let his own tongue play back with the other's, trying to get his tongue to slip back into his mouth so Allen could have a turn inside the other's. Lavi just continued to fight back, not wanting to give himself up to the other so quickly.

So, Lavi and Allen fought for the right to the other's mouth for a while, only ever breaking their kiss to take small breaths before locking their lips once again, kissing each other violently.

Allen got caught up in the kiss, suddenly forgetting that it was Lavi of all people who had been kissing him as he just simply got caught up in the act of pleasure, but soon, reality did catch up to him, and he was suddenly wondering why Lavi was kissing him, and for that matter, why was Allen letting him kiss him!? From what Allen could remember Lavi had simply pushed him into this tiny room of some sort, and before he knew it, his lips were on his in a hot passionate kiss. Now Allen wasn't really complaining about the kiss, he'd admit that Lavi was a rather good kisser, but ever since that little happening with those hickeys, Allen refused to let Lavi do anything else sexual to him. Wait… Allen had already slipped up once, when Lavi kissed him back at their old high school, and Allen could have avoided that, he could have just said no and nothing else would have happened. Sure, Lavi might have been disappointed, but nothing would have changed between the two. But the second those soft lips of Lavi had come in contact with his, he just couldn't push away, he was drawn to the other like a magnet, and if that was the case, maybe that was why he had done what he had that night in his drunkenness? Maybe… just maybe…

The kiss continued as Allen thought, he soon winning the fight for the right to top as Allen let his pink tongue slide into Lavi's mouth, Lavi finally letting his own tongue rest as the other kissed him, the red-head moaning out as Allen kissed him expertly, his tongue slipping and sliding across all the edges of Lavi's mouth with ease. A low purr escaped Lavi's mouth as he pushed both of their bodies closer in the tiny room, asking for more of what the white-haired boy had to offer. Allen answered Lavi's wants by deepening the kiss as much as he could, his fingers beginning to ghost up Lavi's shirt and begin to caress his skin with his bare hands, the red-head shivering from the touch of the cold metal rings around Allen's fingers, along with the touch of his hands on bare skin. The red-head continued to ask for more and more of the boy, and Allen tried to reply to all of his asking through whatever it may be to deepen the kiss, but soon Allen's body caught up with him, and he had to pull back from the other, his hands still roaming around under Lavi's shirt with Lavi's hands grasped tightly around Allen's waist. Allen panted as he pulled back as much as he could from the red-head, trying to tell the other breathless male that this kiss was over, or at least for now.

"L-Lavi." Allen managed out between gasps.

"Y-Yeah." Lavi stuttered back, his cheeks flushed a rosy pink in the dim lighting of the room.

"What was that?"

...

"Okay, okay Allen! I get it!" Lavi roared back from the other side of table, almost choking on his tea as he sipped away the night at their favorite 24/7 dinner, the few people who were scattered across the dinner having put in headphones or left shortly after their late arrival.

"Are you sure?" Allen winked, "Because it's doesn't seem like you are!" Allen laughed again. Lavi took another sip of his tea, almost choking on it again because of his excessive giggling.

Lavi and Allen's special little make-out session from earlier that night had been long forgotten upon arrival at the dinner. Well, it hadn't really been forgotten per say, because the recent memory had been stuck to the backs of their brains probably to be never forgotten, and Lavi knew that this little event of his that he had remembered with his seemingly inhuman like memory was going to keep him up at night for a _long_ time. After this kiss ended though, Allen had awkwardly broken apart from the red-head, deciding to try and forget that had ever happen and just decide to move on to the dinner for the night, but no matter how hard he tried to forget about the little event, it wouldn't leave his mind, and it left him with flushed cheeks for the rest of the night, along with Lavi of course.

But if anything had occurred as a result of the little session, it was that the two seemed to be… much more… comfortable with one another, and all throughout their meal so far, they had openly touched each other, which was something that they never really seemed to do besides their performances together. Even if it was a simple hand over another's as they ate, well not really as they ate because Allen ate like someone who had been fucking starved for months on end, but you get the point. When they flirted, Lavi would no longer get flustered, he'd just slap Allen on the shoulder, and play back with Allen's banter. Lavi hoped that his plan had maybe fixed something between the two instead of just himself, as he was simply trying to rid himself of the dreadful lust, and that maybe, because of this, things might go back to the way they used to be, with them hanging out at work, almost never seen without one another, and they'd go back to doing their regular 2am Breakfast like now, and Allen would come by at work just to see Lavi's performances and oh, just all the things, he wanted all the things back the way they were. Lavi hoped that a few things would change at least, all for the better obviously and some even for the _much_better.

But there was one other thing that had been on Lavi's mind that night, and that was… did he possibly like Allen? Like maybe just a tad more than just a close friend? Like, Lavi understood when he'd have very sexualized dreams about the younger and him, and he was okay with that at first, because he was stripper after all, and he had even worked as a prostitute before, so why wouldn't Lavi want the younger all over him? But after a few too many dreams about his dear little Allen, and too many flustered mornings spent in a cold shower, he was beginning to question this little lust affair of his.

So, to counteract this problem, he made himself a deal, and this deal was the following, if Lavi's plan were to succeed, and he'd have made-out with Allen and most likely gotten rid of all of his lust for the younger, he'd be fine, but if his lust stayed, then he'd have a problem on his hands, and it seemed Lavi was the latter, and even after their little session, the strange tingling in his stomach and the pounding of his heart when he saw the younger still hadn't gone away… _fuck_.

"Yes, I'm sure Allen, now could we just move onto another topic already?" Lavi begged, hoping to leave this conversation behind.

"Okay, okay fine you giant twat! What do you wanna hear next?" Allen's English accent was showing again, Lavi loved it when that happened. Allen took another sip of his tea as Lavi leaned back in his seat a little, looking up to the ceiling with his hands behind his head as he thought of another question to ask, and when one popped into his mind, he looked back down at Allen.

"Did you ever do anything before you worked at that brothel? Or was that you're first job?" Lavi asked, leaning forward once again to get a better look at the younger while they talked.

"I used to be a clown." Lavi choked on air, causing a rather loud coughing fit to fill the small diner.

"What!?" Lavi wheezed out.

"Yeah… I was." Allen stated, his voice sounding slow and regret filled.

"Wanna explain?!" Lavi huffed out again, slamming a fist into his chest to cease his violent coughing. Lavi was able to get a good look at Allen as he slammed against his own chest, seeing that Allen had some kind of… far off look in his eyes as he took another sip of his tea. It was a rather… painful sight to see… almost like when he had seen Allen cry… maybe even worse.

"It's something I don't really… like to talk about." Now Lavi felt bad, he had probably brought up some kind of painful memories for the boy, and just ruined the rather positive mood of the date… wait hang on a second? Did Lavi just think of this as a date? _Oh no._

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Lavi reassured as he finally ceased his coughing, his voice hoarse and thick as he took a quick sip of his chai spice tea to wash through his now dry throat.

"No, no, I should tell you… you're going to find out sooner or later anyways, it's only fair."

"Look, Ally you don't go-"

"Just shut up and listen Lavi," Allen scowled, Lavi silenced immediately. "Look… Lavi… I'll make this quick but… uhh…" Allen took in a deep breath, "Look Lavi… I'll just tell you up straight… I… uhhh…. I never knew my parents." Allen spoke out, looking to be choked up about his whole dark past. Lavi knew that actually, Allen had kind of… screamed at Lavi that he never knew his Mum on… _that night_, but Lavi just decided to roll with it.

"Okay." Lavi spoke simply. He watched as Allen's left hand dropped from the table to his lap, rolling his shoulder as if to make the sleeves on his shirt longer. Lavi watched in curiosity, raising a single eyebrow to himself at the action as Allen looked deep into his tan colored drink.

"I never knew them… and I don't think I'll ever know them because I was given up for adoption… and I lived in foster homes most of my life… I never really knew what love was until I was finally adopted for the first time in my life by my foster Dad." Lavi stayed calm as Allen continued to explain, but on the inside, his heart was breaking for the boy. Lavi never would have thought that the boy would have been put up for adoption, but he was, and Lavi felt really sorry for him, the pain of not knowing who your real parents ever were is a bad one, and the worst part about this, was that he knew what if felt like. Lavi never knew his real parents, and he was simply raised by his Grandfather, but he wasn't even his real Grandfather, he was just someone he was passed on to… and that was just the worst.

"I'm really sorry Allen." Lavi mumbled out.

"You don't have to apol-"

"Just keep going Allen." Lavi interrupted. Allen gulped, continuing.

"My foster dad… Mana… that was his name, he was the first person who ever really loved me… and I traveled with him and his circus as a clown alongside him… but… but… it's…" Allen looked like he couldn't continue, his face moving from his normal warm smile to a broken frown. Lavi really felt bad now.

"Allen you do-"

"It's my fault he's dead." Allen let out, seemingly silencing the whole diner, though the two were really the only ones left inside besides the staff, who were usually off back probably sleeping in between coming out every so often to greet the few customers that came in and to check on them. Lavi sat speechless, unable to take his eyes off the younger.

"Allen… I'm really sorry I just-!"

"You don't have to apologize Lavi, it was my fault… not yours." Allen interrupted again.

"I highly doubt that Allen." Oh shit, he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"No Lavi!" Allen lashed out all of a sudden, almost slamming his tea cup on the table if it wasn't to be saved by his quick reflexes, "It's my fault! No one else's! It's mine! All… mine." Allen looked down as he spoke his last sentence, taking in a rather shaky breath, almost looking like he was about to cry again, and if he did, Lavi probably would have felt _really_ fucking bad.

Lavi sighed, deciding to stay silent as Allen clenched his cup with a single hand, his left arm still draping off onto his lap, his breathing shaky and scared. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two, Lavi taking few sips of his tea as he felt it start to go cold, too emotional to ask for another pot of warm water and tea bags, he stared down at his lap, waiting for someone to break the silence, but a rather unpleasant reminder broke the silence in his mind, and he knew that now would be a better time than any to ask that question. He had a strange feeling that it was going to cause some more negative emotions, so he might as well do it while the mood was already set.

"Allen," Lavi mumbled out, this being one of the few times he had used the white-haired boy's full name, white hair… how strange.

"Yeah?" Allen wheezed, his lungs tight and his voice shaky as he let out his response.

"Do you know someone called 'Tyki Mikk'?" Allen's breath instantly stopped, and he stood up, slamming his hands on the table, his and Lavi's cup suddenly clinking against the table as his fist slammed against the cheap wood.

"I have to go." Allen spoke, his head hanging down as his white bangs covered his face, his breath sounding more shaky than it was before. Lavi bit his lip. He was going to say something, but before he could protest even a little, Allen had already grabbed his duffle bag and had bolted out the door. The first thing Lavi noticed once he heard the small bell on the diner's door slam shut, the glass in the door rattling at the obviously hard shut of the door, was the small damp drops staining the carpet trailing out to the door.

_That was the second time Lavi had made Allen cry.  
><em>

...

Shalcro here, and holey sweet baby jesus on a motorbike this chapter took me a while.  
>Okay, first off, I want to say sorry for the long wait for the last chapter. Veridian has been very busy for the past little while and wasn't really able to get much done, and I really didn't want to rush her, so I wrote this chapter while she was busy to make up for lost time. I hope we can go back to more regular updating basis once the winter break kicks in, and we both get out of school on the 19th mind you.<p>

But anyways, this chapter took me a while since I just really wrote this in lots of short writing busts, 'cause every time I seemed to start writing it was always like 5 minutes before I had to got to bed! I'm rather glad about how this chapter came out though, I'm really excited to write my next chapter though, but I won't tell you why, all I'm saying is that I'm excited.

And one little quip here, that closet scene, yeah that one, I've been waiting to write that since Fall, Fell, Fallen, I did mention a rather steamy make-out session in a closet back in FFF, and I kinda wanted to write it, but by the time I wanted to write it, it was already too late. I kind of wanted to make it a bonus chapter, but once I started writing this, I decided to shove the idea in here, it was too great to pass up anyways.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and me and Veridian hope to get back to updating on a more regular basis. Please leave a review telling us how we're doing, it really helps us out! Thanks a bunch for sticking around guys! Well, until then,

Best Wishes,  
>Shalcro~<p>

…


	11. Show 11

…

Shalcro speaking. Another chapter! Yay! Sorry for the long wait again though, I guess we've just been taking some much need time off while we can get it. I'll be sure to try and get my next chapter up though before my break ends. See you guys all then!

Best Wishes,

Shaclro~

…

A full week had passed since Allen had stormed out of the and Lavi's little 2am breakfast session after Tyki had made his way into the conversation, and to Lavi's great dismay, Allen was avoiding him even more than before afterwards. Every time the white-haired boy saw Lavi he'd duck out of the way or find something to busy himself with, somehow managing to not speak a single word for the entire week to Lavi, not even speaking a single sentence to him when they did their joint performances, which were awkward for the first time between the two. Not to mention every single phone call and text was ignored, the only reason why Allen ever read Lavi's texts were to get rid of the annoying little notifications at the edge of his messages apps, damn those things ticked him off. Now don't assume Lavi didn't try to talk to him, get him to notice him again even in the slightest, he actually tried so hard at one point that eventually Lenalee had to pull him away from and tell him to calm down, give Allen some space you know. She told the red-head that this happened to Allen from time to time and that it was just important to not push him due to the fact he'd just push away harder, probably only ignoring Lavi more if that was even possible at this point. Lavi didn't want to believe her but he had no choice, he had to agree since Lavi couldn't even go within shouting distance of the boy without Lena-Lady watching him very closely, constantly shooting down the hope in his eyes each time he tried.

Lavi wasn't stupid though, he knew what this was about. He was almost 100% sure that the man he saw with Allen that day was in fact Tyki, and Allen knew he knew that. Why else would the boy avoid him so potently? Allen didn't want Lavi to ask questions, especially since Lavi had the amazing ability to study people and pick out lies, don't ask why, it was just one of those strange gifts he was born with. Unfortunately though, Allen had picked up on that too, rather quickly in fact. From what Lavi's noticed, Allen has had this man come around a few times and it'd always end with Allen getting injured in some way, yet nobody would say anything about it. The red-head didn't know if they were too scared to ask or if Allen was too quick to shoot them down, scaring them off in some way by telling them to never ask again, but either way, it needed to stop. There's a limit where things go too far and Allen had already surpassed that one far too many times.

Once again Lavi walked into the club, clinging to the small hope of a fact that maybe today Lena would be busy and he could sneak in a conversation with Allen, but of course, the universe didn't want to go his way.

The red-head scoured the entire club in search of the white-haired boy, but alas, had no such luck in finding Allen. Allen appeared to be missing today, even though he always performed on Friday nights. Something was definitely up, and Lavi was determined to figure it out what it was.

"Hey Lena-Lady, where's Allen?" Lavi asked eagerly as he slid himself across the bar, landing perfectly on top of Lenalee's papers, successfully blocking her from her work in such a way that made him look like a giant dork. The teal haired girl sighed as she ripped a paper from beneath Lavi's butt, it being a little bit of an awkward experience. Lenalee huffed, annoyed and pissed off with the red-head, a vein popping on her forehead. Her eyes shut tightly, and she felt like growling, she had simply been trying to give her friend some space, but Lavi just had to go and be himself, now didn't he?

"I'm not telling you Lavi, you need to leave him be." She spoke distractedly, looking back down to her work as she continued to scribble on her papers, being able to ignore the boy's presence quite easily.

"Oh come on Lena, I'm just curious! I promise I won't do anything." Lavi pleaded. The small girl rolled her eyes as she pushed Lavi's thigh slightly to retrieve a few of her other papers.

"A promise from you is never a promise Lavi. I wasn't born yesterday." Lenalee grumbled. Lavi immediately pouted at her statement, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish manner. Now just how was he gonna get his way? But suddenly, an idea came to his mind. He readied himself.

"Pwetty pwease Wenawee?" Lavi crouched on the edge of his seat just enough to show off his watering puppy dog eye, hoping the girl would take the bait as he pleaded to her. She just stared, and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, unaffected by Lavi's very childish act.

"Not gonna happen Lavi." Lenalee sternly spoke, before rolling her head back to the table to get back to working on her papers. The red-head sighed in defeat before sliding off the counter, scattering the girl's papers all over the floor in the process, just to be a bit of meanie. Lenalee scowled but let Lavi leave, knowing he was just gonna be an ass and not help her anyway, that's what he always did anyways. Eventually Lavi found someone else to bother, someone who would surely tell him what he wanted to know.

"Hey Komui! Boss man! Can I ask ya' a question?!" The red-head strode into the man's cluttered mess of an office, a big grin plastered on his face and hands shoved deep into his sweater pockets, sticking out his arms with his hands still in his pockets to make it look like he had little sweater wings. Komui started from the sudden noise but nonetheless lifted his head from a small pile of paper that hadn't yet made its way to the floor, a puddle of drool marking where the man once was. Komui sat up suddenly, spilling over his long forgotten cold coffee in the process. He cursed at the sudden mess, but still took a few moments to compose himself so that he actually looked somewhat presentable for the other who had just woken him up, despite the fact that he could probably faint once again partway through their conversation

"Ahhh Lavi, what is it that you need?" The older man yawned into his hand sleepily as he motioned for Lavi to go on, feeling like he could fall asleep again at any moment. Lavi grinned.

"Do you know where Allen is?" Lavi chirped out, and at the question Komui immediately sighed, probably guessing that the red-head would come to him eventually. With all the talk that his dear little Lenalee had given him, and all the drama he knew was going around with the boy, and with just how persistent he knew the red-head was, he knew he'd come to him at some point.

"Look Lavi, Lenalee told me not to tell you for Allen's sake, but I really don't want you to be up my ass all day I'll tell you." Lavi was a little surprised at the somewhat crud comment, he usually never swore after all, but he just assumed it was because the man was tired. Lavi immediately became giddy at the comment though, bouncing slightly on his heels as he waited for the man to continue. Komui just yawned and looked around the room slightly, completely oblivious to how eager the other was, but of course, Lavi wasn't much for patience.

"Well?" Lavi jumped. At the sound of the others voice the Komui jumped again, flinging a few papers off the desk and into the abyss of a mess that was his office to never to be seen again.

"Oh, sorry... um… Allen got laser eye surgery done… since his eyes are so bad and stuff. He's got today and tomorrow off so he'll be back next week," Komui yawned loudly in the middle of his sentence, "He also said he might come in for practice on Monday." Komui spoke absentmindedly, flipping through a few papers to find the hand written note Allen had given him earlier that week, rather thankful that he had found it rather quickly in his almost drunken state. Once said note was found it was given to Lavi, and sure enough, it was Allen's hand writing, Lavi could tell, "Speaking of Allen being gone, you and Kanda are splitting his shows, so expect to be here late tonight and tomorrow." Komui mumbled, the statement making Lavi groaned loudly, muttering small thanks as he left the office. Well, there goes his plan to go visit Allen. Surely he'd be asleep by the time Lavi got done with work, might as well just go anyway, if the boy is sleeping then who the fuck cares. 

…

Lavi's time at the club passed agonizingly slow, he shows, although all of them going rather well with Lavi making his average amount in tips, all his thoughts were constantly leading to his favourite Allen who was surely all cuddled up in bed in his boxers all by himself... all by his lonely lonesome loner self, even while he was performing, which was against his self put rules actually, his attention while he was performing was always supposed to be on the crowd, not wondering off to something else, but damn it, he can't keep thinking about this, it was going to make him depressed. The red-head shook his head as he shouldered his backpack, desperately trying to get out of the club quickly, eager to see Allen even though pretty much everyone was riding up his ass telling him not to. By the time he had finally made it past everyone and to his car it was already 2:30am, a little later than he had intended to leave. Nevertheless, he mussed his freshly washed hair as he pulled out, speeding just slightly to make it to Allen's before it got a little too late.

As he drove, the red-head's thoughts seemed to race quicker than his speedometer or the lights passing through the tinted windows, and those were moving by pretty quickly, maybe he shouldn't be driving so fast. Why hadn't Allen mentioned this before? It seems a bit sudden after all, especially since he didn't tell anyone besides Komui really. What was Allen doing right now? How'd he get home? He certainly couldn't drive after having eye surgery, Lavi had done some research on it once for a school project, and if Allen really did have laser eye surgery then he shouldn't be able to see at all for a little while, let alone take care of himself. Perhaps he could convince the boy to let him stay the night and take care of him while he's out of commission.

These thoughts filled his mind and before long Lavi pulled up in front of the boy's extravagant house, noticing with pure excitement that there was still a light on in the doorway. He slammed his car door shut and ran up the front porch.

"Allen! It's Lavi! I'm coming in!" Lavi knocked on the door as he opened it, not really expecting Allen to come to the door in his condition. Thankfully, Allen didn't say anything against it. Lavi walked through the intricate yet oddly mostly dark house, keeping himself on high alert to make sure the demon bird wouldn't get anywhere near him.

"Lavi!" A voice squeaked, and the red-head shivered in disgust. He knew that voice. It was _him_.

Lavi immediately ducked behind a couch, trying his best to keep him mouth from opening into a girly scream. Overhead the flapping of wings was heard, and inwardly all Lavi could do was chant 'Go away' over and over and over in his head as he watched the devil circle the room, looking for the red-head.

"Lavi!" The bird chirped again, how was he even awake now, Lavi had wondered. Just as feared the beast had found him, the red-head immediately scrambled backwards across the floor, trying his best to keep his distance from the terrifying creature. Unfortunately, he had no where to go as he was cornered into the coffee table of Allen's living room.

"G-Go away! A-Allen!" The red-head screamed out, desperately hoping Allen would be nice to him and call off his beast, "Allen please!" By this point Lavi was pushing the coffee table across the room as he tried to escape, the small yellow bird fluttering in air unthreateningly.

"Timcanpy, upstairs." As soon as the boy muttered the words the beast of a bird was gone, and suddenly a very grumpy Allen came into view, walking slowly down the hallway with a pair of dark sunglasses on and his Mean Girls pajamas he had once come to work in.

A stiff, long silence passed over the two as Lavi calmed himself down a little bit, watching as the currently blind Allen shuffled his way down the stairs carefully, each step being slow and loud. Lavi was far more scared by Allen then the beats of a bird that had just attacked him, he could tell that behind those sunglasses, Allen was blindly glaring harshly at him, or… at least in his general direction of some sort.

"H-Hey Ally, h-how… are ya' holdin' up?" Lavi stuttered out, and that simple question seemed pretty stupid to ask in Lavi's own mind. It was obvious that Allen was struggling as he continuously had to feel for everything, each of his steps taken with care to avoid tripping down or over anything.

"I'm okay, why are you here?" Allen sighed tiredly as he finally made it out of the hallway and rested himself against the wall, about as far away from Lavi as he possibly could be in the room. The red-head noticed this with a small frown. What did he do to make Allen suddenly hate him so much?

"I came to check on ya' since nobody else saw it as a good idea." As he spoke Lavi began to pull himself up off from the floor, and out of the corner of his single eye he caught sight of a small glint of something shiny behind the curtain of the room. When he moved the curtain slightly to investigate, Allen not really noticing that he had moved, Lavi had discovered a shattered bottle of a dark brown liquid, he instantly recognizing it as alcohol, some of the shattered pieces still wet with the sticky brown liquid. "You don't really look okay, what's with this bottle?" Lavi asked, noticing that it was probably pointless to gesture to anything while the boy was temporally blind.

"My god-father took me home after I got my surgery and… well." Allen tried to gesture at the bottle with a hint of annoyance, but actually ended up gesturing to the kitchen, making Lavi snicker a little, not loud enough for the other to hear though. The boy didn't seem to be in the best of moods. Lavi, in return, felt the sudden need to fix that, almost as if he had to, or else he wouldn't be able to leave.

"Ah, okay, I see, you just hobble yourself back to bed alright? I'm gonna fix up some drinks and I'll be there in a sec." The red-head made his way to the kitchen and began rummaging through Allen's neat cupboards in search of some alcohol to soothe Allen's pissyness. Allen, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled.

"No Lavi, just go home. It's too late and I really don't want to deal with you right now." Allen gritted the words through his teeth, trying desperately to get the other to leave without having to yell. The harsh words cut Lavi deep, but Lavi didn't seem to be having any of it. Lavi tried his hardest to be serious for once.

"No Allen, I'm not leaving. I don't really know how difficult it is to maneuver after laser eye surgery, but I can still somewhat sympathize with you since I have limited vision as well, and after all, you really shouldn't be left alone in this kind of state, and your devil of a bird can only do so much, so just shut up and let me help you." Lavi's words came out a little more tense than he intended to, but honestly he was getting a little upset about this. All he wanted to do was help the other and fix whatever shit was going on between them, and Allen really shouldn't be complaining if he was being helped. It was like in that one episode of MLP where AppleJack was too stubborn to accept help from her friends to help harvest the apples and then she got all overly tired and shit and in the end learned that accepting help from others was important and Allen should really know that god damn it!

Allen was silent for a second as he thought of what Lavi had said, but before long, he took a small breath.

"First cupboard on the right." Was all the white-haired boy mumbled quietly before turning around and beginning his slow journey back to his room. Admittedly, Lavi felt a little bad at yelling but damn, Allen wasn't exactly doing much better.

As soon as the boy was out of sight Lavi got to work on mixing some strong drinks that wouldn't get Allen totally drunk off his ass, hoping that the drink would calm both their nerves enough to get rid of the pissy atmosphere in the house so they could set some things straight. He filled the tallest glasses he could find to the brim before making his way towards the other's room, finding all the lights off and the blinds pulled a little hard to move around in, these things blocking off the dim light of the street lamps to leave everything swathed in darkness.

"Geez, Ally, hitting your dark stage a little late, huh? You should've at least hit this in high school." Lavi shuffled to the bedside, handing Allen, making sure he had the glass in two hands before walking around to sit next to the boy on his double bed.

"Shut it, the light hurts my eyes." Allen grumbled as he took a sip, pulling a face at the strong taste and burning sensation in his throat. Lavi laughed at his expression, receiving a halfhearted slap to the thigh in return, it being a little higher then normal on his thigh due to Allen's blindness.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Lavi laughed, let the boy sip on his drink in peace, waiting for the alcohol to kick in enough so that Allen wouldn't be so hostile. All he really wanted was to know why Allen avoided him all week, and if alcohol was the only way the boy would talk then, so be it. In the mean time though Lavi decided he'd take care of Allen and avoid any topics that lead to the man know as 'Tyki Mikk', talk about a weird name.

"So Al', how's it goin?" Lavi asked calmly, taking a quick sip of his drink afterwards. Allen let out a small laugh, the liquid in his glass sloshing at the movement, Lavi told him not to move so much as not to spill his drink.

"Hmm... well, my eyes hurt and my coworker entered my house and slipped into my bed without permission, so shitty." Allen spoke seriously, even though the small smile playing on his lips was enough to give away how he really felt, happy that the red-head was here to help him, all be it he being rather stubborn about it. Just that small upturn of lips was enough to give Lavi hope that maybe whatever was wrong between the two, could be fixed in time.

"Oh really?" The sarcasm was strong in Lavi's voice, "That just sounds just terrible, you poor thing," Lavi leaned over Allen to set his half empty glass on the counter before pushing the smaller boy forward off the pillows, "Sit up, I'm going to fix whatever the hell is going on with us." Allen obeyed surprisingly, moving forward enough to let Lavi slip behind him. As soon as the red-head was in place his hands went to the white-haired boy's shoulders, massaging the tense muscles of Allen's. Allen mewled cutely at the pressure spreading over his shoulders. The sound made Lavi blush a little.

"Oh man, you have no idea how much I needed this." Allen groaned as the red-head began kneading at a rather knotted area right between his shoulder blades. He knew that this was Lavi's indirect way for apologizing for last week without having to say anything, not that Allen minded or anything. Truthfully, Allen rather liked it. The silence, the massage, and the more than welcome alcohol we're extremely relaxing to Allen's nerves. It was so relaxing that he eventually leaned his head back against the older's shoulder, giving out a cute moan of Lavi's name in the small, but present, hot of the moment, clutching his half filled cup with both hands as he looked up at the older, not being able to see him very well, the red-head just being a spec of blurred colours around him. He stared up at him, watching his blurry face shift expressions as he applied different amounts of pressure to different areas. The alcohol soothed over his feelings and left his stomach feeling warm and comfortable, something that made him feel even better as Lavi's work began to seep through every wall.

"Lavi, sip?" Deciding to be kind himself, Allen lifted his glass up to offer the older a drink. The sight was just too cute to Lavi, so he agreed, allowing Allen to press the glass to his lips with a little bit of trouble and tipped it up so the numbing alcohol could slip down his throat. The sensation burned but was well worth the look he imagined Allen was giving him from beneath the safety of his sunglasses. Once the red-head had his fill Allen pulled the glass down, taking a sip from where Lavi's lips had been previously, much to the secret delight of the older, indirect kisses were great. As Allen lean against Lavi, Lavi fiddled with his thoughts for a while, before finally deciding to set things straight, deciding that the alcohol had set in well enough for him to begin.

"Al', I'm sorry for what happened the other night. I didn't mean to upset you." Lavi's simple apology made Allen sighed slightly, making Lavi think he might have done something wrong for a moment. Allen downed the rest of his cup before handing it to Lavi to set it next to the red-heads abandoned glass, that glass still being, half full. Allen knew this topic would come up eventually.

"It's okay Lavi," Allen sighed, "I shouldn't of ignored you," Allen laid down and turned on his side, moving himself around a but until he using the red-head's thigh as a makeshift pillow, "I'm sorry too, sometimes I just need to get away. I guess I don't do it in the best ways thought." Despite the dark topic Allen continued to smile, tracing small circles into Lavi's leg. It didn't really matter anymore what happened. Lavi was here and they were together, talking it out like they should be, it feeling for just a moment that things might go back to the way they once were when they had first met.

"I get it Allen, things happen. I just wish you'd tell me when I fuck up so I don't have to worry so much about it." Lavi felt a little awkward at mentioning this, but he was being honest.

"I'm sorry, I'd promise that I wouldn't do it again but I don't think I can do that." Allen curled in on himself, feeling the other's fingers caress his back in the most gentle of ways as he let his eyes slip closed in bliss.

"I understand, just try is all that I'm asking." The smaller boy nodded against Lavi's knee sleepily. All the alcohol in his system and the calming touches were draining, making everything feel more like a dream rather than reality for once.

"Al'?" Lavi leaned forward to look at Allen's face, finding him blissfully asleep. All the stress and negative emotions that seemed to have gripped him earlier were completely gone, leaving behind the delicate shell of the sleeping boy. Lavi couldn't help but grin as he adjusted them slowly, placing Allen among the pillows. Slowly he crawled behind the boy and slid his arms around his waist to fall asleep himself. He placed a single, sweet kiss onto the back of Allen's head, while white hair tickled his face as he fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

Just for tonight, everything was easy again, and that's all either of them could ask for. 

…

Verdian's Notes: Hi! We hope you had a Merry Christmas! Sorry this took so long, too much chocolate and lazy couch potato time. I hope everything went well for you guys~ Thanks for reading! Please leave us a review to let us know how we did uwu

…


	12. Show 12

…

Veridian's Notes: OH MY GOSH EVERYTHING IS CLEAR NOW SHALCRO YOU ASSBUTT

You will all want to punch her. I am not stopping you.

BTW, updates might be slower in January; I'm going to be super busy. Shalcro says she'll make up for it with some double updates though, I hope you guys don't mind.

...

Allen had woken up to a cool December afternoon to the sound of his bedroom door creaking open slowly, a certain golden parrot flying into Allen's bedroom and nuzzling the still sleepy boy in the face, chirping out that it was hungry, or in other words, that Allen had slept in late and had forgotten to give Timcanpy his breakfast at the normal time of 10:30am. Sleeping in was something that Allen seemed to be doing very often now a days, and the only time he allowed himself to sleep in were on days where he actually had worked and needed the rest. Allen had blamed the stress he had been having over the past little while, but he just hoped that it would be fixed on its own somewhat soon. Either way, the sleepy white haired boy cursed the bird for knowing how to open doors as he sat up in his large double bed, kicking the blanket overtop of him onto the hardwood floor beside him in the process.

Allen ran a hand quickly through his short, messy, silvery locks as Timcanpy climbed onto his shoulder. Allen sat in his bed a for a few seconds to clear his vision, then, once he had woken up enough for his likings, he shuffled out of his bed with Timcanpy seated happily on his shoulder and went for his desk in his bedroom, grabbing his phone that was charging on the edge and checking what had happened whist he was resting.

Checking the time first, seeing that it was 11:41am, about almost two hours after he was supposed to wake up at 10:00am each day, checked his notifications. Besides a few reblogs and likes for some of his posts on Tumblr and a couple likes on his Instagram photos, a few emails and a missed call. Like always, he checked his emails, and cleared all of his notifications, and checked who his missed call was from. From what he could tell, the call was from someone in the area, as indicated by the familiar area code at the beginning of the number, but everything else about the number was foreign to Allen.

For a moment Allen thought about calling back the person who had just called about an hour ago, but his sleepy and overly tired side decided that it'd be best to laze out for now. After all, if it really was important, whoever called Allen could always call back again later, right?

With that, Allen shuffled his way out of his bedroom and into the large upstairs bathroom just across the hall, shooing Timcanpy downstairs as his feet padded onto the tiled floorings of the bathroom, telling the bird that he'd feed him after he was finished with his shower. Afterwards, he hoped into the large bathtub/shower and turned on the water, shuffling off his boxers, throwing them into the dirty clothes hamper in the corner of the room before stepping into the warm shower.

Allen let his thoughts wonder off to what he had planned for today as he felt the warm water begin to hit his bare back in a soothing manner, and what he had planned today was, besides waking up late, was pretty much nothing. Unlike what he would usually do before, he didn't plan on going off to the Black Order for that night to watch some of his co-workers perform, no, not with Lavi there at least. From everything that had been going on between with him and the red-head, he was the last person he wanted to see, and with him figuring out who Tyki out of god knows where and how almost every time he saw him Lavi was obviously trying to get into Allen's pants, he really didn't want to see him. He texted and called him enough as it was.

Allen grabbed his all in one hair wash, that, all be it, meant for girls, and poured some of the thick liquid into his burnt left hand, beginning to rub the liquid into his hair, rubbing it against his scalp gently, washing out his dirty hair. His mind noted that he had to get Lavi some kind of body and hair wash that wasn't the eye-stinging brand that was Axe, and oh look, there he goes again, thinking about Lavi regardless of the fact that he was the last person he wanted to think about right now.

No matter how hard the white-haired teen tried, Lavi just didn't seem to want to leave his head, much like how the red-head acted in real life, not wanting anything that he had with the white-haired male to end at all. Allen was pretty sure Lavi's life long dream as of right now was to probably stay beside Allen for the rest of his life… and Allen wouldn't mind that really. Wait… hang on a second!

Allen's eyes darted open as he was rinsing out the soapy wash out of his hair at the sudden thought, his heart rate suddenly picking up as he thought back to when the two had made out in that closet just a little while ago. Allen's right eye suddenly stinging as a drop of soap found its way into Allen's orb, the white-haired teen cursing out as his eyes shut tight again, feeling as the warm water continued to pour onto his back and head.

Now this, _this_, had been what was happening to the white-haired teen almost every thirty seconds of his life for the past little while. He'd be enjoying something like, maybe eating a sandwich or something, than his mind would come and slap him in the face reminding him of Lavi, always Lavi for some reason, his mind skipping off into Allen's fantasy land of what he and Lavi _could_ be doing, and some of the things they had _already_ done. Proceed to Allen stopping whatever he was doing and normally choking on something and breaking out into a coughing fit due to his thoughts. It didn't help that it wasn't just during the daytime too; the red-head also seemed to invade his dreams, always leaving Allen with tight pants and a cold shower to attend to when he woke up.

To say the least, Allen really couldn't stop thinking about Lavi, he was everywhere to him, and a few times, Allen had even taken the short walk down to Lavi's large apartment building, staring upwards to the 19th floor where he had been once during that certain night, but just standing outside of the building was the closest he ever got to the red-head, before he'd shuffle away from the building, wondering what he was doing with his life. But regardless, the red-head was always still there, hiding away in the back of his mind, waiting for his chance to pop out with an excuse to go see him, listing off all of the things they could be doing if Allen just picked up that phone and maybe called him for once.

Allen was beginning to question if he really had just a friendship with the red-head, and he had spent many nights wondering if he had some kind of stronger feelings for the overly excited red-head. Wouldn't surprise him if he did though, they had done a few things in the past that could suggest them to be more then friends, and Allen had enjoyed ever last second of those moments, and every time Lavi would do something like that to Allen, Allen always felt like it was cut short, the ending always left for another time that'd never happen, that ending always leaving off with the two of them going just as far as their bodies would let them, three, single, life changing words always being exchanged at the end of it all, and those three words, were what was killing Allen, absolutely murdering the younger to either hear them for another or just spill them out for himself. For now, he could deny it, he'd never let those words slip past his lips, but he knew, somewhere deep in his mind, was a ticking time bomb, and when the timer on the bomb hit zero, he'd crack, and everything would come rushing out of him like a ragging mud slid. For now though, he was safe.

The soap finally rushed out of his hair a few moments afterwards, and Allen had to hold his eye open against the water to rinse out the stinging soap that had trailed its way inside, his eye still sting a bit even after he was sure he had gotten all of the soap out. He hated it when that happened.

Even with his single stinging eye, Allen still washed his body with a bar of soap, trying not to think of anything as he continued to wash up his body, and soon, his shower was over, and he hopped out onto the cold tile floor, shutting off the shower behind him before grabbing two towels from the small rack that was located beside his sink, one for his hair, and the other for his body. He hand dried his hair a few times with one towel before wrapping it around his hair, the other drying off most of his body before also being wrapped around his body, and after that, he was off back into his bedroom to get dressed.

Once back into his bedroom, he dried his hair and body with the towels again; he pulled some random clothes out from his dresser, not really caring for looking good today since he really had nothing planned. He ended up in his pair of checkered pajama pants, a white tank-top with some kind of print on it that he didn't really bother to look at very well. Stepping up to his small little desk with some mirrors attached to the top of it, he brushed out his slightly damp silvery locks with a comb, not bothering to put any makeup on since he had no plans.

Before he left his room for good though, he decided to get a good look at himself in the mirror. His snowy hair was damp with warm water, making it stick to his head slightly, though also making him a little more attractive. His hair was brushed down neatly, though no matter how hard he tried, he could never seem to get the back to stick down without the use of a lot of hair products. His eyes, despite the fact that he was almost fully awake now and that he had gotten quiet a bit of sleep the previous night, had slight bags under them, making him look unnecessarily tired, his outfit at the moment wasn't helping much with that either. So, Allen looked like quite the mess, with his lazy clothing choice and general appearance for today. He could fix all of that easily, but today, was not that day. He couldn't stand to look at his sloppy self any longer, so, he left his room, deciding to get his rumbling stomach something to eat.

Stumbling his way down the hardwood flooring of his home, he made his way down into the kitchen, starting off his late morning by feeding Timcanpy his usual breakfast, all be it today late, consisting of seeds, a few different types of nuts, and a few berries of different kinds. The yellow bird was rather glad to finally get his late meal, and ate it up with ease while Allen on the other hand, decided to grab himself one of the biggest bowls of cereal he could make and proceed to munch it down at top speed, like he always did. Allen really had no one idea where his large appetite came from, but he liked to think it started shortly after his foster father had passed, thinking that he'd drown himself in food to get over the overwhelming regret.

After the white-haired teen had crunched away a whole box of cereal, he was still hungry, and bored, that was never a good thing for the boy, since he always seemed to eat when he was bored, so, naturally, he got himself some more food, this time making himself a BLT. His sandwich was made with ease, and soon he was stood leaning over his counter with a hefty sandwich in his hands, Timcanpy finished his breakfast long ago and now sitting on his shoulders, ready to take the first bite of his sandwich when the doorbell rang angrily, interrupting Allen's brunch. The sound made Allen stop firmly in his tracks, forcing him to place his sandwich onto the plate below with a slightly annoyed 'Coming!' as he shuffled towards the front door, ready to slam it into any salesman or religious twats face. Quickly unlocking the front doors lock, Allen creaked the heavy door open, but who he saw standing there, was the last person he wanted to see, _ever_.  
><em><br>"Good morning, boy."__  
><em>  
>Standing in Allen's doorway, was none other then, as Lavi had dubbed him, Allen's evil Ex, in all his evilness, a man, simply known as 'Tyki Mikk'. He was dressed sharply as ever, a slick top hat placed on his head matching his 19th century suit that fit perfectly around his form, a red ribbon with a black stripe running through it tied tightly around his neck, keeping his collar together nicely.<p>

Allen's emotions suddenly mixed, he didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do! He was sure he had rid this man out of his life for good a long time ago, but nope, he had to be standing here in all his smirking scumness on Allen's doorway, acting like it he had some kind of right to stand there. Allen wasn't sure if he was more nervous, angry, or scared, and it simply left him in a blobbing mess of emotions, staring up at the formally dressed man in his doorway, what a dunce.

"Get off my property you dirty assbasket." Allen growled out in his confusion, watching as the man's eyes widened at the cruel words from the boy.

"Now, that's no way to treat an old friend now is it?" Tyki spoke out, some annoyance showing through his smooth voice. Allen hated it.

"I was never your _fucking_friend, and I think I've made it clear _many_times before that I don't _fucking_want you in my life anymore, so would you kindly get the _fuck_ away from me?" Allen tried to stay calm in this situation, he really was, but his anger had bested him once again, and was beginning to take control of his mind.

"We were much more then friends at one point boy, now step aside, I'm coming in." Allen let out a growl as Tyki pushed him lightly aside, the anger in Allen only boiling over at that stupid fucking pet name that the man had for him.

"Hey! You can't just barge in here like you own this god damned fucking place!" Allen lashed out at the man, as he stepped his way inside, his black dress shoes clicking loudly against the wooden flooring, the noise sounding like something out of Allen's own personal hell, because it reminded him of _him_. Tyki Mikk though, completely ignored the white-haired male, as he continued to shuffle around the house, the front door of the said house closing loudly on itself.

"Ahhh, this place hasn't changed since the last time I saw it, just the way I like it."

"Get out of my house." Allen pointed violently at the door. Tyki stepped up behind the couch in the living room.

"Oh! And would you look at this, it's the couch we use to make-out on! Good times weren't they boy?" Tyki spoke with some kind of unknown sarcasm in his voice, some kind of amusement at Allen's actions. Allen noticed this, and it was pissing him the _fuck_off.

"Get out of my house." Allen stated again, his arm not having moved from its previous position of pointing at the front door, demanding that the other man leave. Tyki then moved into the kitchen.

"Say, do you live alone now _Allen Walker_?" Tyki purred out Allen's name, "Because there doesn't seem to be anyone else here. I do miss Neah though, he was a good man."

"Get out of my house."

"Well you do still have Timcanpy though, that's one thing. Has he been behaving since Cross left? He's not too much to handle is he?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. House."

"I wonder where Cross disappeared to, actually. He never said anything before he left, didn't even leave any-"

"Get out of my god damned house before I fucking throw you out the god damned window!" Allen finally lashed out, yelling at the top of his lungs, probably bothering some of the neighbors with his loud outbreak. Tyki's hat drooped, Allen's loud outburst finally catching Tyki's attention. Tyki just stared, a little shocked, at the boy for a few moments before pushing his hat back up with a single finger.

"So curd," The formal man mumbled, "There's no need to yell boy." Allen bite his lips with so much force that it could have drawn blood as he stomped closer to Tyki, anger fuming inside of him that his ears could have been steaming.

"Yes there is! You're not fucking welcome in my fucking life anymore, so you're sure as hell not welcome in my home anymore!" Tyki simply rolled his eyes, leaning his chin into his hand, his elbow resting on the kitchen counter.

"This can't be your home, how could you afford it if you're living alone?"

"I can afford this house just fine please and fucking thank you! If I couldn't I wouldn't be here now would I?!" Allen fumed.

"Good point."

"Why are you even here anyways! 'Cause I'm pretty fuckin' sure I chased you out of my life for good last time!" Tyki huffed out a sigh, annoyed with his Ex's loud yelling.

"I would have told you if you picked up any of my calls." He mumbled.

"Wait, were you the one who called me this morning?!' Allen lashed out again, slamming his hands down on the other side of the kitchen counter loudly, causing Tyki to jump up at the sudden loud noise, looking up at Allen's face contorted with anger.

"Yes." Tyki responded plainly, after sorting himself out after the sudden jolt Allen had given him.

"How did you even call me?! I thought I blocked you're number after we broke up!?" Allen shouted.

"I changed my number, but you never returned any of my calls. Talk about rude." Tyki huffed again.

"You changed your god damned number just to talk with me?! I thought you'd be over me by now?!"

"That's far from the case, _boy_." Tyki purred out Allen's little pet name, leaning his face a bit too close for comfort to the other, Allen instantly snorting and pushing himself backwards at the unwanted closeness, leaning against the wall.

"Fuck off would you!" Allen shouted back.

"Not until I get my point across." Tyki purred again, leaning as close as he could to other boy in the room with the kitchen counter, Allen inched farther away.

"And how long's that gonna take?!" Allen spoke out again, his normal speaking level at the moment being nothing short of a shout.

"However long it takes for me to get my point across." Wow, he just completely repeated himself. Allen rolled his eyes. He knew Tyki all to well to know that he wouldn't leave until he told what needed to be told, so, Allen just glared daggers, calming down only a bit knowing that Tyki would probably leave after he finished telling him whatever the fuck so god damned important that he had to barge into his house in the middle of morning.

"At least pass me my sandwich you twit." Allen demanded, pointing to the BLT sitting on the counter somewhat forgotten. He knew Timcanpy would eat that sandwich if he left it too long, so it was now or never for Allen's stomach to get a date with that BLT.

"Sure thing." Tyki winked one of his yellow orbs, pushing the BLT on the counter closer to the edge, Allen taking quick steps to pick up the plate before shuffling as far away as he could from the other man. He took a bite of his sandwich.

"Whatph do you wanpht?" Allen spoke out as he chewed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Allen." Tyki grumbled. Allen swallowed.

"What are you, my mom?" Allen scuffed.

"Just don't talk while you're eating please, it's very unpleasant to see." Tyki rolled off.

"You're unpleasant to see, just tell me what you're fucking here for you twit." Tyki huffed, realizing that he'd never get anywhere with this argument.

"Sure." Tyki smirked as he took a seat at the large dining table beside the kitchen, giving Allen an eager look, inviting him to sit at the table with him. Allen just grumbled at the gesture but came to sit across from him anyways, he knew Tyki would never talk unless he got his way anyways, taking another bite of his sandwich as he walked.

"What do you want?" Allen asked harshly once he was finally settled, really just wanting this to be over with already.

"I just want to talk." Tyki replied sheepishly. Allen glared.

"With you it's never just 'Talking'." Allen hissed back.

"Oh you know me too well boy, all the more reason to get back together now isn't it?" Tyki spoke back playfully, placing a gloved hand on Allen's that was resting on the table. Allen quickly darted his hand under the table to avoid Tyki's.

"I know that, but I thought I made it real fucking clear that I was never going to get back together with you when we break up." Allen grumbled back, taking another bite of his BLT, "And don't fucking call me 'Boy' anymore, we're not in a relationship anymore and I'm sure as hell not a boy anymore." Allen stopped being a 'Boy' a _long_time ago.

"I can call you whatever I like." Tyki shot back, acting like he was a prissy rich boy that always got his way, which he really was.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No. You can't."

"Yes I can, and can we move on, I don't think this is going to get anywhere." That was one thing Allen could agree on for once.

"Sure." Allen scoffed. Tyki cleared his throat before continuing.

"I just came here to talk, I want to know how things have been without me in your life. Can't I do that?" Tyki's mood had suddenly changed to that of something between disappointment and annoyed, it amused Allen. Regardless though, Allen responded.

"No. You can't. I've told you a million times before that you're not fucking welcome in any aspect of my life anymore, and that includes breaking into my house, uninvited, at the ass crack of dawn."

"It's not the 'Ass crack of dawn', it's almost noon! And I didn't break in! I knocked like a normal human being!" Tyki lashed back, a little offended by Allen's choice of words.

"Whatever!" Allen lashed back, "Can we just get on with this already? I want you out of my fucking house already." Allen took a harsh bite out of his sandwich, almost ripping it apart all together in the midst of his anger.

"Please. With your harsh attitude I don't think I can last much longer." Tyki mumbled back to himself.

"Good." Allen shot back.

"Whatever," Tyki's mood suddenly whipped back to one of a happier kind. Tyki's odd mood swings always confused Allen when they were together. "So, how have you been? How's you're life been going?" Tyki asked suddenly very calmly.

"I've been fine ever since you showed your ugly ass into my life again." Tyki stayed calm besides the use of rather curd language, which was a thing he wasn't too big of a fan of.

"That's good," Tyki came back as Allen took another bite of his sandwich, "I heard you got a new dance partner. What's he like?" Allen choked, "Oh wait, that's a rhetorical question, his name is Lavi Bookman Jr., am I right?" Allen forcefully swallowed his choking fit, "He's six foot, has redish hair-"

"How do you know who Lavi is?!" Allen screamed back at Tyki as he talked, Allen bolting up from his chair and slamming his fist straight down into the table, making a large bang fill the otherwise silent room, interrupting Tyki in mid-sentence. Tyki instantly silenced, his eye's widening once again at the sudden outburst. Allen's breath came out in huffs from his nose as he glared swords at the man on the other side of the table. Tyki composed himself while Allen glared at him in rage before smirking. He was rather protective of that red-head, now wasn't he? Tyki waited a moment before responding.

"I-"

"How do you know who Lavi is!?"' Allen shouted back again, interrupting Tyki once again.

"I was getting there," Tyki whispered to himself, "I have my sources Al-"

"Who are these 'Sources'?! How did they get his name?! How do you know how tall he is?! Or what he looks like?! Or how much he weighs?! Or what his shoe size is?! Or what his lips feel like?! Or what he acts like?!" Allen's eyes suddenly felt very wet, and he could feel tears beginning to form inside of his eyes, he continued to yell regardless, "Or how he doesn't always pronounce his words right?! Or what his voice sounds like?!" Allen began to bang his fist on the table again, not caring for the long forgotten plate and sandwich rattling around on the table as he slammed down on it, "Or how he always wears scarves even if it isn't cold?! Or what size jeans he wears?! Or what his favorite candy is?! Or that he's secretly a brony?!" Allen was beginning to get breathless, and salty tears were running freely down his face and into his still yelling mouth, "How do you know all these things?! Huh?! Was it the Earl?! How'd he get all this information?! How do you know about him?!" The tears began to consume Allen as he yelled, and his yelling could no longer be heard as the sobs where beginning to come through his throat and into his speech, "How do you know about him?! You… You shouldn't know about him! You're not in my life anymore! You don't exist to me anymore! He's not part of you're life! You're… You're not part of my life anymore! H-How do you know about him? … How do you know about him?" The sobs caught up to Allen and he could do nothing but slump back in his standing position, his fist sore and throbbing from all the banging it had done on the table. Tyki stared in awe, he really was protective of this red-head, and that, was important to him. Tyki huffed, getting up from his seat. He gave Allen a few moments of thick whines to himself before he responded.

"Nobody says I can't come to watch your shows Allen, and that information I found simply on his Facebook page, everything else was all you." Tyki huffed, faking rather easily about where he had gotten that information. Most of the information Tyki had gotten on Lavi was of… _unconventional_ means, but he did do a little research on the man, and most of the things he knew could have been figured out with a couple easy Google tricks. Plus, who says he can't just have a lucky guess to how tall he is or something, but the most valuable information that he got out of Allen's little outburst, was something he could use for something much better. Tyki made his way around the table, and he came up to the boy, pulling him into a tight hug. Allen instantly pushed away, shoving him backwards as hard as he could in his weak state.

"Get off me!" Allen screamed back as he suddenly watched Tyki's face finally contort into rage. A sudden fear was pushed into Allen as he looked at that familiar raged filled face, he knew what was coming next.

A hard, gloved fist came down onto Allen's face and a large cracking noise filled the room. Allen stumbled backwards as he felt a warm liquid begin to dribble out of his nose and down his face, the liquid mixing with the salty tears that were pouring down his face and getting into his open sobbing mouth, it tasting like a familiar mess of iron and salt.

"Don't you dare fucking push me back! Don't you fucking lash out at me! You will accept my love! You will obey me!" The harsh words were all too familiar as Allen stumbled backwards, trying to use the edge of the chair to keep himself steady, only to have his hand slip, making him fall harshly onto his bottom. Allen's eyes were wide with fear as he stared up at his former lover. His instincts kicked in and he stayed still and silent besides the heavy shaking and the sudden sob that would escape his mouth every so often. Allen knew what was to come next, either Tyki would hit him again or he'd leave him completely, having his fill for the time and leaving him to tend to his own injuries himself. Allen hoped to god it'd be the latter as his eyes slid tightly shut, avoiding Tyki's disapproving glare. He braced for whatever was to come.

The universe decided to spare Allen though, because after a few long, thick, tension filled moments passed, Allen heard the familiar clicking of dress shoes against hard wood floors, followed by the heavy front door creaking open and slamming shut loudly. Tyki had left, and Allen couldn't be happier, somewhat.

Tyki'd usually always leave after beating Allen, he didn't like seeing things beat up after all, he'd told him that, he just liked to be the beater, and Allen just to happened to be the beaten. Tyki would never help with any of Allen's injuries, he never felt sorry for what he did, at least to Allen's knowledge, and he'd just leave, not wanting to be involved with what he had caused. Allen's uncle was always there for him afterwards though, and he'd always help him heal up afterwards, he could never do anything about the abuse though. Tyki was some kind of long lost brother or something to Allen's uncle, and if he dared to say anything, his own ass would be beaten, and Allen's God-Father could care less about what happened to Allen. Allen knew what Tyki was doing to him wasn't normal, and that he should probably call the police, but he just never had the courage to, his uncle couldn't do anything and his God-Father didn't care. Allen was stuck in a loop of a never ending abuse, and he couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't until he finally did work up the courage, somehow, to finally break up with him that he was finally rid of his first ever broken relationship.

Allen hated that he had to come back now though, he hated that Tyki had to be the one to get him into the sex industry, he hated how he looked, how he sounded, how he acted, how he dressed, how he was such a good performer, hate, hate, hate, he hated everything about him. He hated him even more now that he knew about Lavi, and Allen would _kill_ him if he ever laid a finger on the red-head. Lavi was his, and his alone. He was the first person to really bring joy into his life, he felt safe with him, he felt warm with him, he felt _loved_ with him, and those were all things he hadn't felt ever since he was with his first foster father, and Allen'd be damned if Tyki took those things away from him.

For now though, Allen had crawled against the wall in his living room, curling up into a ball with his legs tucked tightly against his chest. Blood and tears dripped onto his pants as he cried. He knew no one would come for him, he was used to that. The neighbors around here never seemed to hear his crying, and like they'd care anyways, but there was one person that Allen knew he'd always have.

A light fluttering of feathers was heard and Allen felt a familiar presence enter the room, no one other than Timcanpy landing himself on Allen's knees.

"Allen?" The bird squeaked quietly. Allen let his knees fall from his chest, trying his hardest to smile as the bird sat innocently on his lap. Timcanpy began to rub his head against Allen's chest. Allen pet the bird back lovingly, glad that at least one being could love him.

"H-Hi Tim." Allen squeaked back.

"Tyki?" The bird chirped.

"Y-Yeah… that was Tyki." Allen let out, his talking making him feel like he could break out into a fresh batch of tears again at any moment.

"Allen's okay. Allen's okay. Tim's here. Tim's here." Ahh, that was something Tim had learned over the years, it was touching really, how much the bird cared for Allen. Allen really liked Timcanpy, he was one of the few good things that came from being with his God-Father for a long time.

"Th-Thanks Tim." Allen managed out as he continued to pet the bird, the bird squeaking out its familiar chant. Timcanpy climbed up onto Allen's hand, asking to be held up to his face. Tim wiped Allen's tears away from his eyes with the feathers on the top of his head, they turning an unpleasant shade of brown as they mixed with the salty water and blood. Allen still appreciated the loving act though.

"Timcanpy's here. Timcanpy's here. Allen's okay. Allen's okay." The bird's chant continued and the little chirps that escaped Timcanpy's mouth made Allen giggle a little. Only just making him feel a bit better.

"Thanks Tim." Allen repeated back as the bird continued to clean out his eyes awkwardly, but strangely, Timcanpy stopped mid-rub, and he looked back to Allen.

"Lavi?" The bird asked back. Allen smiled at the thought of the red-head, if only just for a second.

"I wish he was here." Allen whispered back.

...

AN: *Trollololo plays faintly in the background*

…


	13. Show 13

…

Shalcro speaking! Ahhh, this was a nice chapter. I apologize if it took a while to get it out though, this months going to be very busy for ShyAnn, and she isn't going to have much time to write in between the things she has to do. Sorry. I will try to make up with double updates and maybe some shorts that I have planned. I want to write some things for some of the other characters in this story so I thought it'd be a good idea. I'm still not sure if I'm going to do it though, but I hope I can. Okay then, see you guys all in the next chapter. It should be up sometime soonish.

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…

Just before the holiday season things quieted down immensely, there had been no more accidents or hurt feelings, thank the lord for that, there just your normal every day, 100% normal happenings, and that was just the way Allen liked it. Allen and Lavi were starting to notice each other again, though only slightly, and it was only with small things, like Allen actually asking how Lavi's day was when he came into work, or he actually starting to come in on his days off to watch a few performances before he would shuffle off, hoping he wasn't seen by anyone. Lavi was glad to know some things were settling back to the way they use to be. Lenalee would be working hard on her designs, Kanda would be hanging around, not talking to anyone like the anti-social bastard he was, Komui would be sleeping all day, making up the stupidest of excuses to not do his work, only have Reever shuffle in from behind the bar to get him to do some work under a watchful eye, and, as always, Link would be dropping some sick beats. It was almost perfect again, and that, was more than welcome for all.

For Christmas everyone went their separate ways to spend time with their families, like how Lavi took a flight to meet his grandfather down in the states, Lenalee and Komui stayed home together and celebrated with themselves, Kanda went home to met up with his step brothers and adoptive father, Link went to some place called 'Central' which no one really knew where it was, but they didn't question it, Eliade spent Christmas with her Christmas with Krory, and Allen, poor little Allen was the only one without anyone to spend Christmas with, which was also his birthday mind you, decided to join the Lee's for a rather eventful Christmas feast and many birthday wishes, mostly going off the gifts his friends and co-workers had sent him.

Rather than having a birthday party, the Lee's and Allen decided to wait and celebrate it on New Year's when everyone would be back as part of the amazing double celebration, something Lavi fought for vigilantly since he definitely didn't want to miss it for the world. Allen also made sure to announce that he didn't want gifts, just wanting everyone to get together and have a good time, but he knew al leats maybe one person wouldn't follow his request, and so, that's where the gang was now, all of them on their way to Allen's house to celebrate New Year's and his birthday due to him having the biggest house out of all the staff. Lavi of course, was the first to arrive, partly because of how close he lived the white-haired boy, or just that he was way to freaking excited after missing out for Allen's actually birthday when he had to go visit.

"Allen! You really out did yourself buddy." Lavi let out a long whistle as he turned in a slow circle, admiring the pale blue lights and rainbow streamers strung all around the house's living room in tastefully cheesy ways. Here and there the boy had moved things around to create optimum room for whatever shenanigans that were going down tonight. He even took care to set up a full home bar on his kitchen counter, filling every little space he could fit anything on with different types of alcoholic beverages to ensure that there would be something that everyone enjoyed with all of their odd tastes combined. In the main room he had set up his iPod to blast some music that he knew everyone liked since it was what Link played often, but knowing the German blondie, he'd probably bring his laptop and spit out some way sicker beats then what just Allen had on his iPod, and Allen didn't mind that idea, because there was some stuff on his iPod he really didn't want the others to hear, even though he made sure to set it only to his party playlist for tonight. In short, everything was absolutely perfect and ready for Allen's party.

"Thanks, it was hell to get everything set up, but Timcanpy helped me with the ceiling!" Allen giggled slightly, "He's quiet the helpful bird you know, I still don't know why you're not okay with him yet. But anyways, speaking of Tim, I leant him to a friend for the night so there's no need to worry, he doesn't like loud noises anyways." Allen emerged from the laundry room buttoning the cuffs on his red flannel. The red-head immediately had to do some kind of a double take, well not really, he had seen Allen in better after all, but still, right now, Allen had some kind of innocent charm to him, like he was just a kid at a party, not a full time stripper in actuality. Allen looked pretty damn amazing all dressed up in his red, black, and white flannel, black Michael Jackson t-shirt, skinny jeans like always, and black boots. The style fit him perfectly, not to mention the articles of clothing hugged every curve on the dancer's body tastefully.

"Nice outfit, it looks good on you." Lavi wink/blinked at Allen as he came out into the open area. Allen looked up from the buttons to smile at the red-head, Allen too taking note of the other's clothes as well. Lavi was dressed in a gray t-shirt that had some graphic design on it that Allen didn't really care to make out, a black jacket, tight skinny jeans, and black combat boots, accompanied by a thin black bracelet around his wrist. In short, Lavi looked super hot.

"Thanks, you do too." Allen sent the other a cute smile before looking back down to his shirt, fixing up the last buttons. Once he was finished he moved towards the kitchen to get out the glasses for the drinks, his nimble fingers getting a god number of drinks out at a time. As always, Lavi followed him closely, coming up behind the other and wrapping his arms around Allen's waist while his head rested on the boy's shoulder. Allen was a little surprised at first, but he was cool with it sense no one else was around.

"Hey Al', is it cool if I crash here tonight? Knowing myself I'm probably going to get really fucking wasted, and I'd rather not pass out on the street a few blocks from my house." Allen laughed, glancing at the other over his shoulder as he pulled out more glasses from the cupboard and set them on the counter, being careful not to move to much as to many drop and break any the glasses.

"Yeah, that's fine, I guess, but if you're sleeping over you have to be my cuddle buddy for the night." Lavi whooped loudly, giving Allen a crushing hug from behind and almost making him drop the glasses in his hands if it wasn't for the fact that he had a pretty good grip on them.

"Heck yeah! Thanks babe!" Before Allen could push him away Lavi placed a kiss on the boy's cheek, the small touch lingering on Allen's cheek for just a moment too long, the red-head fleeing to the living room immediately. Oh, now what was this? Was Lavi fleeing from something that could possibly be fun, Allen wasn't going to have any of that. The white-haired teen grinned as he placed the last of the cups on the table before chasing after the one eyed teen, making it just in time to tackle Lavi onto his couch. The red-head shrieked in surprise, but soon started laughing once he noticed the boy on top of him.

"Damn it Al'! I forgot, you're so fast." He laughed up at the boy lying on his chest, who himself was struggling to keep his own giggles contained. Allen giggled.

"What can I say? I've had practice." And at that exact moment in time was when the universe decided that everyone else from the Order should make their arrival, stepping into the room just in time to hear those words and see the compromising position the two were in. Lenalee and Komui were the first to see, but everyone else just decided to stay silent. Lenalee was the first to comment though.

"Oh yeah! You guys have been fucking enough, so you should be pros by now." The Chinese girl giggled. The two boys shrieked loudly and ended up falling off the couch together, landing in a mangle of limbs among the couch cushions that had fallen along with them.

"We have not had sex!" That was, at least not yet. Allen shouted as he sat up quickly, leaving the other to get up on his own without the other. A thick blush coated Allen's cheeks, as he spoke, and Lavi had to use the edge of the couch to prop himself upwards.

"If we did I totally would've told everyone!" Lavi added on. Allen looked at the other exasperatedly before picking up a cushion off the ground and smacking him upside the head with it, not holding back in the slightest, "Ow! Ally! I'm just kidding!" Lavi whined out as he tumbled back slightly, holding his head for a moment. Regardless, Allen continued to hit the redhead with the cushion until he was satisfied, much to the amusement of all the onlookers.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I was just teasing!" Lena-Lady huffed through some giggles, the others already had been filtering themselves into the large open area of the house, "Get up and let's start the party already!" Lenalee cheered, shuffling herself across the floor of the living room towards the iPod dock to turn up the music, or maybe, turn down for what.

Now, Allen and Lavi, or maybe just Lavi in this case, had yet to party with anyone from the Order, but the fact that this group of people worked an establishment meant for partying, they were no strangers. At work they had just about as much fun as anyone could at a party, unless of course you were that one loser who refused to drink anything and just didn't know how to have a good time, but when it came time to actually being able to let go and party for real… well… let's just say things got pretty _crazy_ pretty quickly, not to mention this was a New Years Party, and no matter what year it was turning, New Years was always a serious ass party night.

So, a few hours into the party, everyone had had one to many drinks by now. Link, like always, brought his laptop and instantly shut off Allen's shitty music in favor of playing his own on a small, but very powerful, speaker system he had brought with him. Komui had for once, forgotten about her dear sister and had retreated to the top room to avoid drinking so he could actually drive everyone home when this party was done, same with Reever, Eliade couldn't make it, like always, putting her boyfriend first and saying she wanted to spend it alone with him, and Link, well… he was passed out on the couch, and some of the younger ones, them being Kanda, Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee were out in the wide living room space talking drunkenly with one another.

"No, no, no, Ally babe… girl. I dare you to take a straight shot of Captain Morgan 100 Proof with… no… uhhh… what's it called… Ahh! Chaser… yeah… chaser." Lavi slurred, his glass dangerously close to tipping over and spilling onto Allen's wooden flooring. By this point almost everyone was pretty much completely wasted, the only people still holding themselves well enough were Allen and Kanda. More so Kanda than Allen since he was actually able to contain himself while he was drunk, which actually made it kind of hard to tell if he was drunk or not but once he'd pass out, then everyone'd know. Allen on the other hand was still in the process, but Lavi was getting him there soon enough, judging by how Lavi wanted the boy to take shots of drinks that had a bit too much alcohol in them for the poor nineteen year old to handle.

"Fine." Allen grumbled as he grabbed the bottle from the center of their truth or dare circle, everyone minus Kanda cheering him on. The white-haired teen filled his cute pink shot glass to the brim before bringing it to his lips, downing it quickly, but as soon as the liquid hit his throat he pulled an ugly face, desperately trying not to reach for his can of soothing root beer sitting directly in front of him. It thankfully only took a few seconds to fade but eventually he put his hands in the air in the universal gesture of 'I'm okay', holding back coughs with his sleeve, he hoped he wouldn't get sick anytime tonight, he'd probably ruin his favourite flannel. Everyone drunkenly cheered again.

"God damn that was gross," Allen muttered, whipping his mouth with his sleeve before continuing, "Okay truth or dare Lena?" The petite girl took a sip of her cup, holding much like that of a small child with two hands and her hands being covered by a large hoodie, that hoodie being stolen from Kanda, who really didn't seem to care that much, maybe he was drunk. Lenalee replied with 'truth'. Allen thought on what he could ask for a moment, but he guessed that ugly shot he just took was starting to kick in, since his question ended up sounding lie something that would come from a sixth grader, "Alright, who do you like?" Thankfully for Lenalee, Komui was upstairs and out of earshot because of the loud music still blasting, but regardless of that she was technically safe, but she still whispered, a small blush on her cheeks.

"I like Kanda." She mumbled it without hesitation, the alcohol making her just slightly more brave than what she was normally like. Lavi and Allen swiveled their heads to look at Kanda who looked straight forward, a minuscule blush painting his cheeks. Well… that was a first. There was silence for a while as everyone waited for him to reply but unbeknownst to anyone except Lenalee, he grabbed her hand and tangled their fingers together, and with an innocent smile, Lenalee continued the game.

This stupidly simple, but also stupidly dangerous game continued on with a lot more alcohol being consumed and many embarrassingly stupid things happening. The truth and dares became less and less innocent as time went on and more alcohol was consumed, and soon this game had turned into the classic game to win sex form someone that always seemed to come from the game. Do you see why I said this game was dangerously simple? Now, everyone was basically as hammered as you could possibly guess, Allen being the most after ten consecutive shots of 100 Proof courtesy of the Lavi himself. It was Lena's turn again, and she was already leaning her head against Kanda's chest with him rubbing her shoulders calmingly.

"Okay… Allen…. I got a dare for… you. Make out with Lavi please and thanks." Allen didn't even have a chance to state whether he wanted a truth or dare before the teal haired girl had slurred out her dare in a messy sentence. In a normal state of mind he would've argued against her dare, but the fuzzy, bubbly feeling of alcohol in his body was taking over. Allen just nodded in comprehension before crawling his way over to the red-head on the couch, the couch now being free after Link had somehow gotten up and shuffled his way to the downstairs bathroom. Allen smashed their lips together, his arms immediately threading themselves around the red-head's neck in a sloppy, meaningless kiss. Lavi, of course, had no problems with this turn of events, his arms greedily pulling the smaller boy into his lap, their lips continuing to met in sloppy kiss and off time as they continued to kiss, getting closer and closer to each other with each ticking second passing by. Before long Allen had swiped his tongue across Lavi's lips, the older allowing him entrance almost immediately, save for a few second delay since he was really fucking hammered at the moment. As their tongues fought for dominance and their hands began roaming, Lavi's somehow making their way up the back of Allen's shirt in his drunken state, making the white-haired shiver. Just as hands were pushing and pulling at fabric was when Lenalee decided to intervene, worried that things would go too far in their drunkenness.

"A-Allen, that's good." At the sound of his name the white-haired boy immediately retreated from the kiss, turning his head to look at the blushing girl.

"Awwww! B-But… I was having fun!" Allen pouted as he turned around in Lavi's lap, choosing to just sit there rather than move back over to his spot. Besides, the arm wound tightly around his waist wouldn't let him leave even if he wanted to leave.

"Yeah… I… see that," Lenalee slurred, "How… 'bout we just call the game off… or somethin'… and go get more… drinks…. Yeah? It's almost 2024 or something." Allen only nodded lazily, and tried made a move to get up, but Lavi's hands held him firmly into place, cuddling up to him immediately like the wasted dork he was. Instead of actually getting up though, he just shrugged, deciding that Lenalee could get her own drinks and settled into the other, picking up the remote control to watch the ball drop in New York, all be it a pre-recorded ball drop because the four hour or whatever it was time change from the west coast to the east coast. Lenalee sighed and dragged Kanda off with her to the kitchen, leaving the two alone, somewhat.

Lavi and Allen watched the TV from a somewhat awkward angle from the couch, Lavi having to twist his neck somewhat to see the TV with his limited bitch of a vision, but it wasn't too bad. They watched in silence for a few moments, but like every other millions of times that there was silence between the two, Lavi was the first to break it.

"Allen… do you have a… what's it called," Lavi took a few moments to think in his state. " A… oh! A New Year's resolution?!" Lavi asked excitedly, his hand gently rubbing circles into the boy's left arm. Allen looked up from the remote and thought for a second before smiling. He wouldn't have said this out loud in any other situation, but the alcohol in his system, let him for once.

"To make… everything perfect again, and I'm… not far from it, thanks to you." The white haired boy laughed slightly, leaning his head back on Lavi's shoulder to look up at him. In seconds the both of them were smiling happily, completely comfortable with the events of the night, at least so far, who knows if something else could go wrong? But Allen didn't want to think about that.

"Speaking of perfect…" Lavi mumbled as he shifted Allen to his right, moving the other just enough to dig into his jackets pocket, thankful that he had remembered this in his drunken state and not when he had a killer hangover like he always got,. When his hand returned, a small black box with a red bow on top came into Allen's view, causing the boy to immediately scowl, then to gasp as he would have done.

"Lav', I told you! I don't want any presents." Lavi laughed at Allen's cute pout and ruffled his hair in a sloppy manor. The white-haired boy just continued to grumble as he tried to escape, though Lavi quickly caught him with a hand around his waist.

"Just shut up and open it." Lavi laughed as he pushed the box from his hand into Allen's smaller one. The younger sighed but nonetheless ripped the bow off and pushed the insert out to see what was inside the little box. Laid within the black satin of the box was a small silver ring with the words 'Boo you whore' engraved with a hot pink color. Allen immediately laughed rather loudly and looked up at the other with a huge smile on his face.

"Where did you… get this?" Allen's laughter spread to Lavi as the red-headed adult helped Allen to put the ring on, pushing it onto his ring finger for him.

"When I was in… America I saw it in a shop and remembered it was from… uhhh… Mean Girls right? So I thought you would… uhh… like it." Allen held his hand out and admired the ring before looking to Lavi, giving him a big hug.

"I love it, thanks." Just as he got his words out Lenalee ran into the room dragging Kanda behind her, pointing at the TV wildly.

"3! 2! 1!" From the TV sounds of cheers and confetti cannons going off filled the room, though that wasn't the only thing. There was also a collective gasp as everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to the two on the couch. It seemed that Lavi had decided to go in for the ultimate, and far by the best, New Year's tradition which was kissing your crush at midnight. Allen was surprised at first, but thankfully, didn't mind, for he was kissing the red-head back eagerly before pulling away, much to the dismay of Lavi.

"Happy New Year!" Allen shouted as the rest of the gang joined in with him. Allen got up to get a bottle of alcohol, starting everyone on their first round of drinks for the New Year.

Everyone drank their sorrows away for a bit longer before it was time to pack their things up and head on home, Lenalee and Kanda were taken home by Komui, and Reever drove the overly wasted and vomiting Link home, poor guy, got so hammered he didn't even make it to midnight. Allen then found his street to be beginning to empty back to the normal amount of cars that were there usually, which he was happy about, for some reason. The rest of the Black Order left the two lovebirds know as Lavi and Allen alone, completely certain that after they left the two would be in between the sheets for hours, I mean come on, who wouldn't be? That wasn't the case though.

In all actuality, Lavi was far too drunk to even get off the couch, or let alone try to get the younger to have sex with him, and even if he did it'd be sloppy and probably wouldn't last very long before one or the other would pass out. Allen tried many times to drag the red-head off to bed but more often than enough he'd just fall back onto the couch, too lazy to move properly, even with help, his stubbornness playing in as well. Eventually thought, Allen just gave up, and brought down all his pillows and blankets, forming a makeshift bed on the couch, Allen'd blame Lavi for the sore neck the next morning. With anyone else he would've just left them there and slept in his own bed, but Lavi promised him to be his cuddle buddy for the night, and damn it he's get his cuddles if Lavi liked it or not.

"Lavi, move your ass." It took a bit of prodding but soon enough Lavi rolled over with a groan, allowing Allen to slip in beside him on the rather wide, but honestly uncomfortable to sleep on, couch. The white haired boy put great detail into maneuvering everything around perfectly before settling down to sleep, in hopes of not waking up the next morning with a sore body onto of a probably killer headache. Almost immediately after Allen slipped into the bed, Lavi's arms wrapped around Allen's waist from behind, the older's face burying into Allen's shoulder blades.

"G'night Ally." Lavi yawned, nuzzling into the younger's back. Allen just smiled, placing his hand atop the red-head's.

"Goodnight love."

…

Veridian's Notes: I'm so sorry this took so long :c I hope you enjoyed! Just another reminder: I will be rather busy in January so please understand if our chapters come in later. Between school and sports I'm worn a little thin but I will try my best to push through for you~

…


	14. Show 14

…

Hello everyone, Shalcro speaking. I just wanted to quickly say that I'm editing my own chapter instead of ShyAnn editing mine like she usual does. Since she'd been so busy for the last little while, and I've felt rather shitty for not getting another update out, I've decided to edit this since I have more free time then she does. Please excuse this just this once, I promise things should get back to the way they use to be once things start to settle down some more. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, see you all next time.

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…

Lavi was not having the greatest week.

His week had not been 'Great' in any sense; either if it be physical or emotional, it was actually the 'Worst' in both of those senses. In fact, this whole past month hadn't been very good! Sure Christmas and New Years went by fine, Lavi got to spend some time with his Grandfather, and that New Years Party was killer, that is if you count 'Killer' being getting absolutely wasted at Allen's house and making out with him once in hot drunken mess, then yes, it was very killer, and that was the highlight of the party for Lavi. The red-head didn't care if everyone had seen them, he'd lost count of how many times he had been caught making-out or doing whatever with someone else at this point, so he was use to it, and plus, everyone was drunk, and who said they'd all remember it? Lavi was sure as hell glad that he remembered it though, he was pretty sure if someone came up to him after the party and told him he had had a hot, steamy, sensual, make-out session with the white-haired teen on his couch, he probably wouldn't believe it. Not to mention even if Allen did remember it, he would probably deny it anyway, adding to the fact that it probably didn't happen. So yeah, Lavi was _really_ glad he remembered it, and he sure as hell had a good time rubbing it in the white-haired teen's face afterwards.

But, like always, one thing comes to the another, and even after he had woken up with one of the worst hangovers ever on his beloved friends couch, nothing but the smell of alcohol, sex, and too much air freshener filling the room, he still felt like he needed more of Allen, and when the white haired teen had hobbled down the stairs the next morning, deciding to do nothing but ignore Lavi until he felt like driving him home, Lavi still felt like he needed more, more, more, he didn't want to be ignored by him, he craved the other, he wanted him, he needed him for his own, _he needed him_. What was it about that white-haired male that made him want him so much though? Was it his looks? His personality? His sex experience? Love? Oh no… Lavi didn't want to think about that, but regardless of how much Lavi tried not to think about it, he would always end up thinking about it though, and that was the problem, he couldn't get him off his mind, he couldn't get Allen off his mind, and that's what happens when you're in love right?

Well, Lavi couldn't be sure, because he had never really been in love before, at least to his knowledge, and as the great philosophy went 'You can't really say anything is real unless you've experienced it yourself' or something like that, Lavi didn't bother remembering the proper version of it at the moment. Regardless, Lavi couldn't really say love was real or not, because he had never really experience it, yet, but who knows, maybe he could have and just never known it.

Okay, so he didn't know what love was, he could probably sit there and sing along to the whole 'What is Love 10 Hours' video and still not know what it was, and what was that damn song going to teach him anyways? It was a fucking song, not a freaking professor in love. But anyways, he did know something that he could maybe say was love… somewhat? But he still wasn't sure. Allow him to explain.

So, Lavi had had many girlfriends in his school years, and heck even a few boyfriends in the past, and no one in his high school could deny that he was a giant man whore, a heart throb, the king of the good lookers, one of the cool kids, you know, that whole thing. He was at all the parties, always getting a new boyfriend or girlfriend by the week, sometimes the month, but you get the point, and with Lavi being pansexual, or maybe just accepting anyone and everyone who threw themselves his way out of not wanting to disappoint them, he'd go through people like crazy, always breaking it off in the least hurtful way possible since he'd get bored of people so quickly, but sometimes, things weren't anyways that crazy.

There was a few people, and by a few, Lavi meant like maybe… two people… that he had dated for at least more then a few weeks, the longest relationship he could actually remember having lasted at the least two months, but and with these few people he had dated, he had felt this strange spark inside him, or something that would click in him when he was around them, something about them that had made him want to be with them, it made him want to always be there for them, help them when they were down, be their shoulder to cry on kind of thing, and that was usually his downfall with most of his breakups. Lavi didn't know how to take care of people, weather it be in emotional or physical pain, but with these few people he dated, he actually had a reason to try, and that's why they lasted so long, because to Lavi, they were just a little bit more then just something he could play with for his own pleasure for a few weeks. They were actual people to him, and he actually wanted to be with them, and that was exactly what he was feeling with Allen, though multiplied by one thousand million billion, and the fact that Allen had been ignoring him for the past little while expect for a few exceptions in the past, he had been feeling pretty down about it.

If the fact that Lavi had a serious want to be with Allen and that he was ignoring him because of his probably evil as fuck ex wasn't enough to get him down, Allen was also beginning to cancel out on work, no longer coming in during his nights off to cheer on his co-workers and watch their shows, and for fucks sake they were strip shows! If Lavi had free access to all the strip shows in a single club he'd take that chance in a heartbeat, and he already had that privilege, but nope, the tease known as Allen Walker wasn't taking it anymore. Not to mention the fact that Allen had skipped out on work more then once in the past week or so to avoid doing dances with Lavi which for a while were the only way Lavi could even interact with the other. Allen even dropped out on practicing before the shows to avoid him, usually making their shows sloppy at times. That didn't look very good for Lavi's bills, and tips too that he used to keep himself alive, which lead to him having to work harder in his solo shows making him stiff and sore for everything he tried to do and Jesus Christ on a motorbike everything was just going to shit for the red-head.

And that was why he was currently slumped back on his couch, head on one arm rest, one leg rested up against the tower part of the couch, and the other placed lazily on the other arm rest at the opposite side of the couch. One hand was placed o his face with the other hanging loosely off the couch, listening to some music through the speaker system in his living room TV.

Lavi actually had two TVs in his house, one was a rather small flat screen that was one of the things the people who had lived in this place before him had left there for whoever would buy the house, and the other, the one sitting in his living room, was one he actually won, surprisingly. At one of the other strip clubs he had worked at, they were having a party for some anniversary that Lavi couldn't bother to remember, and well, one of the door prizes was the huge flat screen TV, and of course Lavi just had to buy some tickets and slid them into the draw, and at the end of the night, he had somehow won it, even though he only really put in two tickets, but yeah, that was a pleasant surprise at the time.

Regardless, Lavi's phone was resting on the low, glass coffee beside him, hocked up to his stereo system through Bluetooth and playing his music rather loudly, the red-head just being a little to lazy, and stiff to turn it down a little, but he was half deaf anyways. Working in night clubs wasn't always the best thing for your hearing due to loud, ear-dumb bursting music always bursting through the speakers, not to mention the constant use of headphones for the red-head, yeah… that wasn't helping much either, but for now, Lavi was in the middle of listening to 'Toy Soldiers' by 'Marianas Trench' to care about anything other then the blaring music.

"_Don't you want love? Don't you want this? Don't you look so shocked? This is not the way I planned it. I deserve a little more, wouldn't you say-oh, say-oh?" _Lavi growled at the sudden thought of a certain white-haired male, thinking that he might actually deserve a little more from him, but thinking about Allen defeated the reason as to why Lavi started listening to music in the first place. Lavi started listening to music _to get Allen off his mind,_ but nope, all the love songs suddenly had to be about him didn't they? Oh geez, this could serve to be a problem. Lavi rolled over on the couch, his face nuzzling up into his chest and away from the loud speakers, pulling him rather slowly into a stiff and unmoving ball.

"_They don't know you, not like I do. Only you and I were meant to be. Understand you, just like I do. Just like you and I were meant to be forever."_ Maybe he and Allen were meant to be forever? No, nope, no, no no no, nope, get out, Lavi wasn't going to think about it, get out, and leave.

"_One day you will learn to love me. One day you will thank me, you'll see. If I can't have you, no one can."_ Oh Jesus, Lavi didn't want to think about how much that line fit him and Allen right now, nope, get out. Leave please. Lavi really didn't want to think about the possibility of liking Allen right now; his mind was already filled with him 24/7 he didn't need him in his mind anymore. Lavi rolled over very painfully and changed to the next song on his phone, hoping it'd play something like a dubstep song, or something that just didn't remind him of Allen right now, one of Link's awesome mixes maybe? Anything but another love song, please. Lavi was upset right now, upset that he couldn't see the white-haired boy like he use too, he didn't really know what he was feeling, but the best way he could put it was that he was disappointed, or experiencing some kind of negative emotions. Lavi didn't want to be experiencing negative emotions no matter what they may be, he was supposed to be the guy that'd cheer everybody up with his over the top, and funny personality, making people laugh to help forget, even if just for a second, how shitty the world really was by doing stupid, and idiotic things. Most of the time those idiotic things were mistakes, but he did pull some pretty good fake ones when he knew people were feeling down, just to see that little turn up of lips that always made his heart beam with pride. 'Cause he loved to make people smile, smile, smile after all, so what point was there for him to be sad? Lavi couldn't be sad, he had to be the one that'd make people feel better, and how could he do that when he too was upset about something?

Today though, was not the day the world had decided to make Lavi feel better, because when that next song that played, was the one and only song he really wished wouldn't fucking play, ever. Why did he even have it on his phone for fucks sake?!

"_So she said 'What's the problem baby?'."_ Nope, no, nope, no, no, no, he refused, no, nope, no! If Lavi had a pillow, he'd pull it over his ears, but he just lay there, grunting as he was too stiff and didn't feel like moving again to change the song.

"_What's the problem I don't know, maybe I'm in love? Love!" _Ughhh, what was with the universe today! Was it national pick on Lavi Day today?! What did it want from him?!

"_Think about it every time I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it." _Jesus no.

"_How much longer will it take to sure this? Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love. Love! Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love."_ Lavi didn't really know anything about love, that was true, and he sure as hell couldn't ignore Allen. Wait… no! Nope! No, no, no, no, no! He wasn't going to admit anything today!

"_Come on, come on." _Don't you come on, come on Lavi song!

"_Turn a little faster." _He was not going to turn a little faster.

"_Come on, come on." _What did he just tell you?!

"_The world will follow after." _The world was being an ass to him today!

"_Come on, come on. 'Cause everybody's after love." _Okay, that might be true that most people were searching for love, but not Lavi for god's sake! Lavi wanted to turn the song off, but he was still too stiff to want to move again, damn himself for working so hard.

"_So I said I'm a snowball running, running down into the spring that's coming all this love." _He still wasn't going to admit anything.

"_Melting under blue skies, belting out sunlight, shimming love." _Hey, where was the nearest nope train Lavi could board?

"_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream. Never ever end of all this love."_ If Lavi admitted something would the song just magically turn off? Lavi still wasn't going to admit anything though.

"_Well I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love."_ Well that was true, Lavi really couldn't get out of Allen's love. Wait… stop!

"_These lines of lightening mean we're never alone, never alone, no, no!"_ Wait what fucking lightening? We're they talking about some kind of thing along the lines of 'A part of me will always be with you' kind of cheesy bullshit?

"_Come on, come on. Move a little closer."_ Lavi couldn't help but imagine Allen getting a little closer to him. Lavi tried to no avail to get the image out of his mind.

"_Come on, come on. I wanna hear you whisper."_ Lavi imagined Allen's cute English voice whispering that line into his ear, it sending a painful shiver through his body. The red-head still wasn't going to admit anything to that god damned song though.

"_Come on, come on. Settle down inside my love."_ As much as Lavi wanted Allen to settle down and have a relationship with him, he still wasn't going to say it, but wait… didn't he just say it in the fact that he wanted to have a relationship with Allen? God damn it!

"_Come on, come on. Jump a little higher!" _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Lavi's cheeks heated up.

"_Come on; come on, if you feel a little lighter!" _He just admitted it in code, didn't he? Damn this stupid fucking song.

"_Come on, come on. We were once upon a time in love."_ Lavi and Allen were never once upon a time in love! Pffftt, what are you talking about?! They don't love each other. Not a fucking chance in hell he was in love with Allen Walker.

"_We're accidentally in love. Accidentally in love." _No.

"_Accidentally in love."_ No.

"_Accidentally in love."_ Nope.

"_Accidentally in love." _Nope times ten.

"_Accidentally in love."_ Where was that nope train Lavi was thinking about earlier?

"_Accidentally in love."_ Jesus no.

"_Accidentally in love." _Could you give Lavi a damned fucking break?!

"_Accidentally!"_ Shit! Fuck! Lavi tried to block out the music by putting his hands on his ears, but the music was still too loud to block out, and he could still hear it rather well.

"_I'm in love. I'm in love."_ Jesus Christ on a carrot rocket! How many times has Lavi told this damn song that he's not in love with Allen Walker?!

"_I'm in love. I'm in love."_ He wasn't in love! He refused to accept it! He was not in love with Allen Motherfucking Walker! Or with anyone for that matter!

"_I'm in love. I'm in love."_ Jesus no, he wasn't!

"_Accidentally."_ Lavi tried to ignore the song again.

"_I'm in love. I'm in love."_ Would the song just shut it already?

"_I'm in love. I'm in love." _He wasn't, he wasn't! Lavi's mind chanted.

"_I'm in love. I'm in love." _Lavi didn't care anymore. He wanted to flip this damn song off it didn't shut its damn mouth.

"_Accidentally!" _Lavi growled. He was just about done with this damn song. He wanted to go back to sleep.

"_Come on, come on! Spin a little tighter! Come on, come on, and the world's a little brighter!"_ Lavi was ready to snap.

"_Come on, come on. Just get yourself inside her love."_ Lavi finally snapped. He shot up off the couch like he would out of a bad nightmare. He was about to finally admit it to the damned song, but, something beat him to it.

"_I'm in love." _Lavi's heart picked up to a great speed. He didn't need to say it; the song had already said it for him. He couldn't deny it any longer; he had already denied it for too long, he just needed someone to say it for him before he could fully admit it to himself.

_Lavi Bookman Jr. was in love with Allen Walker._

Simple as that, Lavi sat up on his couch with shaky arms, his single, dark green eye wide with realization. Well, that explained just about fucking everything, well it had always explained everything about him and the white-haired teen, but he just had never admitted it to himself until about a few seconds ago. That explained why he constantly wanted to be around the other, why he was so heart broken when he ignored him, or just how fucking jealous, and angry he got when Allen mentioned that evil ex of his, he was a bastard, that Tyki Mikk. Lavi didn't know much about him, but from what he could gather he honestly deserved to have every little drop of blood squeezed out of him slow and painfully. It explained why Lavi was always so protective of the other, and why he'd get mad when other people even do the slightest as to touch him. It explained why his cheeks got hot when Allen would flirt with him, why he'd crave the other's touch, why he liked it more then anything when they kissed, or how he loved just how his skin felt against his, the list goes on and on, and if anything, Lavi was glad to finally be rid of all this questions he had been asking himself for such a damn long time.

One thing Lavi wasn't expecting though was for his feet to pick themselves off the couch, moving his body rather painfully towards the door, grabbing his phone and turning off his music and Bluetooth along the way. His feet slipped themselves into his converse, tying them up with slick fingers before he snatched his keys off the kitchen counter, racing out of his door, only remembering in just the nick of time to lock the door behind him.

Lavi's feet ran him down the staircase of his apartment building, as he was in too much of a rush to wait for the elevator. Tumbling and almost tripping down some flights at some points, Lavi knew exactly where his feet were painfully leading the sore red-head, and he wasn't really sure if it was the greatest idea in the world, in fact, it probably was the worst he could come up with at the moment. Why was he going to do this? He didn't know, all he knew was that something deep down somewhere in his body was telling him to do this, and he felt like he had to do this, it was a gut instinct.

The one-eyed male eventually got down the stairs with some trial and error, and he was soon left with slamming the heavy door open into the small lobby room of his apartment building. He somewhat regretted not bringing his headphones, because it looked like he was just about to go a run, which was something he did… somewhat regularly, I mean how else would he keep his great tush intact? But that was besides the point, and frankly, he was far too out of breath already to run up nineteen flights of stairs again, so he just ran out of the lobby door, hearing his keys jingle about themselves in his large sweater pocket. Lavi thought for a moment as he bolted up the street that the keys would fall out of his pocket along the long journey he was embarking on, so he stuffed his hand into his pocket, holding his phone and keys in the large single belly pocket the pull over had, making sure that the two important objects wouldn't get lost along the way.

The red-head rushed up and through the streets with his perfect memory guiding him to the quickest route to his destination. Lavi also regretted not taking his car to where he was headed, for it was a little far off to walk, or run in this case, but there was no turning back now, and Lavi had a set destination in his mind, and there was no way he was turning back now just to get his car or hop on the nearest bus. He was going there, and nobody was going to stop him now, or ever. _Never_.

Lavi continued to race down the streets regardless of everything, and anything, his teeth were clenching hard with determination in the cold afternoon air, and he tried his hardest not to run into other people with his limited vision while he rocketed down the concert sidewalks, trying his damnedest focusing on his destination and what was in front of him, and soon, after what felt like ages, a panting red-head reached where he was headed off too.

He stood in front of a large two story house, the house being painted in a chipping coat of ivory paint, a small swinging bench bolted to the small overhang outside of the front door, damn it Lavi loved those things, he remembered he had one once at one of the foster homes he lived at when he was little, and he'd spend most of his time there… alone, but that was besides the point.

Lavi slammed his booty up to the door of the Walker Residence, not literally though, knocking at least six times in a second rather nervously with his teeth still slamming his mouth shut tightly. Lavi hoped to the nearest holey god above that the person he was hoping to see was home, with his teeth grinned against each other in a loud fashion.

Lavi heard a quick, and somewhat annoyed 'Coming!' come from behind the door, and Lavi's cheeks flushed up at the familiar voice, any doubt of randomly having the wrong house flushing out of him into the cool air. The door clicked open lightly, and behind it revealed the one and only Allen Walker, or AKA, the man that Lavi had just realized that he was in love with. Lavi cheeks felt like they'd burn off if anything else happened. Lavi stood there awkwardly in the door, his chest constricting at the slight of the other white-haired male. White-hair? He still had yet to ask about that. He sure as hell didn't have any time now to ask though.

When an overly annoyed and not really in the best mood Allen heard his doorbell ring, he wondered who had the _audacity_ to knock on his door when he was in a very negative mood, but there was only one person who he knew was up to the task to do something like that, and low and behold, he was there. Allen's shoulders slumped at the slight of the overly awkward red-head, letting out a hefty sigh. He suddenly wondered if he should just shut the door on him and call it a day, but he decided against it… for some reason. Allen's hips slumped as he looked at the other, his face clearly annoyed.

"Why are you here Lavi?" Allen huffed, his hand gripping a little too tightly onto the door handle.

Lavi couldn't speak, his lips wouldn't move, he just stood there with a low 'Uhh' coming out of his mouth constantly. Damn it! He was making a giant idiot out of himself again! In the moment that he really hoped he didn't make a complete idiot out of himself for once. If he didn't think of something quick, Allen would probably slam the door in his face!

Allen's lips slid into a firm straight line, Lavi noticing only slightly that Allen had his cute little hipster glasses on, and that he was still in his pajamas, his checkered print pajama bottoms in fact, those were his favourite pair. Allen's pajamas were still on even if it was just past none, maybe it as just a lazy day for him?

"Lavi?" Allen repeated after a somewhat short silence between the two.

God damn it Lavi! Think of something quick! All you got to do is tell him how you feel! But why was that so hard all the sudden?! Why couldn't he just blurt out the words like anything else?! He knew how to say it alright, he could say it in several different languages in fact! So what was it so hard when faced with the white-haired teen?! This was the whole reason why the red-head ran at top speed leaving him pretty damned breathless at the moment, the cool January air making it so that the red-head could see his breath in a light grey cloud, similar to that of a light smoke, from something like a match, or a lighter, or maybe even a cigarette. But if he didn't do this now, then what was the whole point of coming over here?!

_Why couldn't he just get someone else to say it for him?! _

Wait… that's it! He'd just get someone else to say it for him! Lavi's shaking hands instantly jumped down into his pockets again, reaching for his phone that he was glad he had brought along for the ride, but before he could pull anything out into the open, Allen had already let out another hefty sigh, having enough of Lavi's bullshit, going on to tell mutter something along the lines of 'Giant dork' under his breath before he closed the door in Lavi's face, leaving Lavi to pull his phone out without him.

Well that was rude!

"Wait! Allen!" Lavi managed out, his other shaky hand moving to grab the door knob, the red-head missing the round object at least three times because of his limited vision, he cursed, "Wait Allen! I have to tell you something! It's really important!" Lavi pleaded out as he finally got hold of the door knob, the door thankfully being left unlocked as he pushed his way inside, the door heavy door closing on itself behind the red-head once he was bound inside. Allen stood just beside the kitchen counters, stopping in his tracks as he swiveled around on the balls of his feet, looking back at the red-head with his grey eyebrows knitted together tightly. Allen huffed, trying his hardest not to lash out at the red-head.

"What, Lavi?! What is so _god_ _damn _important that you had to come all the way to my house to tell me? Couldn't you have just sent me a text or something?!" Lavi scrunched his nose at the others scowling.

"But you never reply!" The red-head pouted.

"I might not reply, but I do read your texts Lavi," Allen huffed again. Lavi calmed down a bit at the sudden change of topic, but his reason for coming here still rattled around in his mind, and he was set out to tell him, "But really? What's so _damn_ important that you had to barge into my house for?" Allen grunted back. Lavi swallowed hard.

"I-I… I thought it'd be better to tell you in person." Lavi stuttered. Wait… hang on a second, Lavi just said to himself that he was going to get someone else to say it for him, so it wouldn't technically be him saying it right? Oh whatever, as long as he got what he had to say across it'd be fine, right? Allen leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting.

"Alright then, spit it out." He grumbled. Lavi stood stiff still again, unable to move his feet once again due to the sudden topic at hand. Lavi spaced out, only being able to stare straight at Allen with his hands shaking at his side. Another, short, stiff, silence passed between the two, but unlike usual, Allen was the one to break that silence.

"Lavi!" Allen shot out after the silence. Allen really didn't want to see the red-head at all today. Lavi jumped, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"S-Sorry!" Lavi shot back at the sound of his name, taking quick steps to the counter to get beside Allen. He felt like he could break out into a stiff sweat at any moment, and a sudden urge to dart out that front door once again. The red-head's eye darted to that door for a moment, wondering if he should really just leave, maybe it was best that he didn't tell Allen about this, but that'd just defeat the whole purpose of coming here, to tell Allen that he loved him! Lavi's staring was stopped though when Allen cleared his throat rather forcefully, causing the jumpy red-head to instantly look back at him.

Lavi instantly got started on his task. He lifted his phone in his shaky hand up to his face, making sure to tilt it just enough so that Allen couldn't see what he was doing. The white haired boy raised an eyebrow, suddenly curious as to what the red-head was doing, he stood still though, an elbow still leaning against the counter. Lavi quickly got what he needed to do on his phone done, and he placed his phone down on the counter, making sure to lock the screen on his phone so that Allen didn't see anything again. A familiar song that Lavi had been listening to earlier began to play, and Allen looked down to the phone on his kitchen counter with some interest, his mouth forming into an 'O' shape.

"Did you get a new phone Lavi?" Allen asked innocently.

"Y-Yeah I did, I finally broke my old one a while ago." Allen grabbed Lavi's new phone off the counter, listening absentmindedly to the familiar tone coming out of the bottom speakers. Allen pressed the home button to see his background, only to see it as that new blurred background for when music was playing, how dumb, Allen thought.

"Well that's good. Your other one was pretty old." Allen spoke as put Lavi's phone back down on the counter, locking it for good measure. Well damn it, this plan didn't seem to be working so far.

"Yeah… it was." Lavi let out, avoiding all and any eye contact with the other, his fingers wiggling wildly behind his back in nervousness.

"Hey Lavi."

"Yeah?" Lavi replied, shaking.

"Why is your phone playing 'Accidently in Love'?" If Lavi was walking at the moment, he would have tripped over his own two feet.

"I-I… uhhhh…" Lavi's voice was caught in his throat as he still avoided eye contact, his single forest green eye darting around each little bit of the room other then on the man in front of him, or maybe Timcanpy, but he didn't seem to be in the room at the moment. Thank god for that thought.

"I mean it's a good song, but did you break your new phone already? Did you drop it in toilette or something?" Allen rambled on. Lavi snatched his phone off the counter suddenly, turning off his music on the phone's way back into his pocket. Allen stared at him blankly afterwards, wondering why the red-head would do such a strange action, "Lavi?" The white-haired boy asked after a second, a tad confused.

"Allen." Lavi responded after clearing his throat rather forcefully.

"What is i-!" Allen was cut off when Lavi grabbed his shoulders suddenly, pressing his own lips to the others in a blissful, but short lived, too short in fact, simple kiss, and Lavi leaned away. Lavi's shaky hands still gripping onto Allen's shoulders as tightly as they could, "L-Lavi?" Allen let out afterwards. His cheeks heating up slightly at the light touching of lips they just shared, the feel still lingering like a bad scent against Allen's lips.

"Allen." Was all Lavi could manage out afterwards, and when Allen heard nothing else in response to the red-head, his eyes scanned the room around himself, finding it to be just the way he left it, that was, besides the red-head standing in front of him with this stupidly, adorable determination glued to his face. Allen was going to ask another question, but that question was answered when his eyes trailed down to see Lavi's sweater pocket. Allen put two and two together. He blushed.

"L-Lavi?" Allen asked out, suddenly wondering why his heart was beating so fast, his hand coming up to cover his mouth for some reason. Lavi simply nodded in return, the nod being slow and stiff, "Do you… d-do you… like me?" Allen asked. Lavi's mouth was only able to open slightly, with small stutters escaping as the two stood in an odd silence, but it was okay, they both understood after all.

_Lavi Bookman Jr. was in love with Allen Walker._

…

(Quick side note, these AN's were written right after I finished the chapter. So if they seem a little outdated, that's why.)

AN: Fucking finally, I'm done! You don't know how long I've been working on this, it's been such a thorn in my side.

I've been working on this chapter on and off for at least a week now and I'm just glad as hell that it's done. But in other less negative words, I've been looking forward to writing this chapter, I've had the idea for it for so long but it kept getting pushed forward due to new ideas between me and ShyAnn, like come on, I just want to write this damn thing already!

Anyways, I just want to say this again quickly. Like we've said before, don't expect many updates through out this month, we're both going to be rather bust and probably won't have much time to edit/write things in this month, so just know that okay? I just hope the on coming future won't be so busy.

Regardless, please leave a review and tell us how we are doing! We'd really appreciate it! Until the next chapter then.

Best Wishes,

Shalcro~

…


End file.
